Rise From Darkness
by RyanSquad
Summary: Darth Plagueis found Anakin Skywalker when he was at the age of six. Three years after he sense his apprentice betrayal and greatly wounded him, but left him alive. Then took young Skywalker and trained him to be his someday successor until 10 years after and Anakin begin doubting the Dark Side and hopes to turn away from the Dark Side. But it ain't as easy as one thinks.
1. Rise From Darkness

**Here's another Star Wars AU because where's the fun in only one:**

**Darth Plagueis found Anakin Skywalker when he was at the age of six. Three years after he sense his apprentice betrayal and ****greatly wounded, but left him alive****. Then took young Skywalker and trained him to be his someday successor until 10 years after and Anakin begin doubting the Dark Side and hopes to turn away from the Dark Side.** **But it ain't as easy as one thinks. **

**Note, Evil Anakin will only be seen in this chapter.**

Darth Vader always done his Master's command and joy. Ever since being taken at the age of six and trained to be a Dark Lord by his Master. His Master had showed him true power of the force and the Dark Side.

He have declared him "Darth Vader" so many years ago and raised him as a father raised an "perfect" son. He wasn't always named Vader. He was once Anakin Skywalker, but his Master have found him when he was young. Vader killed many under his Master's command. But his first kill was when he was 14 years old and a young teenager. It was a slaver like the young Sith had once been. He enjoy seeing people - who puts on a shield to act strong and power over the weak - but when they're defenseless, they begged for his mercy then he slaughtered them without any regrets... atleast at first.

Vader didn't knew what it was - but sometimes he felt regret for what he done yet the young man knew it was too late to turn back now. Beside, freeing the galaxy of the Jedi will aid and save many lives. And that's what Anakin wanted...

Every single person who Plagueis deems a 'must be kill' deserves to die. Since Plagueis's apprentice have betrayed him and the Dark Lords now have their own sides and views to eradicate the Galaxy, they've to strike in the opening and try to get to Sidious - but yet Sidious remain hidden close doors, from the true Sith Masters. Today, they're going to Corellia due to spies locating Jedi there and nothing was more pleasing for catching Jedi offguard.

Honestly, Vader loved when he was piloting an ship. He actually loved piloting as a whole and really enjoyed it since childhood. He remember use to wanting to drive a podracer all the time and having dreams of that a long time ago.

Shaking his head once again, Vader didn't knew what was up. Lately, he been having the wrong thoughts - like he wanted to get out - but couldn't break free... he thought about telling his Master about this - but decided against it..

Feeling something coming to his mind Anakin instantly clutched his head as many emotions passed through his body. Somehow, he feels hesitant about this next mission... no he hated doing this for some reason.

"My young apprentice," he heard a dark and chilling echoing through his veins and down his soul. Vader knew his Master's power and he had much power that he had passed on to him. "We're arriving on the planet, get ready for your next mission."

"As you wish, my Master," Vader said respectfully. Whatever sorrow he felt can wait after the mission. He doesn't even cared for the moment, but the young Sith were more focus on his next mission.

* * *

The dark yet shiny ship, the Scimitar, that is Plagueis's ship made contacts towards the planet of Correllia. Out came two dark figures, followed with many others.

Many aimed their blasters towards them, but one gaze from Plagueis has cause them all to clutched their throats and fall to the ground. Vader watched as Plagueis raised an hand and the towers and buildings all fallen to the ground.

Vader's eyes widen; they were only here to kill Jedi and anyone who stands with them, not innocents who are simply trying to have a good life. "Master, I thought we were suppose to only kill Jedi," Vader protested, but it went to deaf ears.

"They'll stand in our way, my young apprentice," Plagueis declared bitterly. Vader sighed and closed his eyes, silently admitting it gone too far.

Hearing the sounds of grunting, the Sith Apprentice look up to see two Jedi have entered the fray and were now attacking at his Master, who fended them off with his two red lightsabers. One had brown hair - light skin tone - and blue eyes, while the other had black, mixture of skin, and gray eyes. Both had their own blades. One had blue and the other had two greens.

The one with the two green lightsabers were clearly the Padawan and charged Vader's head on. Raising an hand, Vader allowed turrents of electricity to pass to the Jedi Padawan, who were forced to deflected and block the lightning. He was clearly not much younger than Vader - in his late teens and were about to reach adulthood.

Ducking and dodging under the Padawan's dashing speed and slashes and uppercuts, Vader hand went towards his belt, pulling out something deep into his robe. "My turn," Vader said, eyes gleaming yellow, as his red lightsaber hissed to life, and the boy were afraid but ran up with the confidence he could've mustered in that state and mind and send another slash.

This time Vader didn't ducked and dodge, but instead blocked it with the blade and aimed for his stomach, but the boy blocked it and countered it, by sending a blow towards Vader's arm. It didn't do much damage - if it had done any - and only made him staggered slightly by the impact. Vader pressed down against his saber and than send bunch of hacks, all that couldn't have been countered, and one of Vader's hacks impaled the boy in the chest.

Slightly horrified, Vader pushed the feeling to the side and saw his Master's sending lightning towards the Jedi Master, allowing him to fall on the ground with his blue lightsaber by the screaming Jedi. "Any last words, Jedi?" Plagueis asked with an evil smirk.

The Jedi didn't look at him, instead his eyes went towards Vader, who were unable to move. "You can be save," was the Jedi's last words before Plagueis snapped his neck with the force, killing him right then and there.

"Now, my apprentice, hunt for any survivors." Plagueis ordered before walking off. Staring at his apprentice for a minute, he sense something that he thought died a long time ago in him. The light. Then he walked off and left the young man behind.

* * *

Vader investigated around the small area of the planet. All he had to do was find a survivor and everything will be alright. He can bring them to his Master and they can leave this planet.

What Vader found, however, shocked, surprised, and infuriated him. It was a young boy with Tatooine like clothes, had blond hair, and blue eyes. He is from Tatooine and must have came here to have a new life! But that wasn't what shock him. It was the boy's appearance! He seem to be a younger version of himself!

By him, lay two dead bodies. Vader narrowed his eyes and seen they had the same resemblance but were dead. Pulling out his lightsaber for a split second, Vader watched as Plagueis's men ran up with blasters. "Lord Vader, take the boy to Plagueis," one said.

"Hmmm, yes," Vader said doubtfully, knowing the fate of the boy as soon as Plagueis gets information that the boy may not have. "Follow me." Vader forced himself to say harshly, leading the boy's on. The boy licked his lips nervously but did the Sith Lord ordered.

* * *

Vader went before his Master as they neared the ship. He can see clear fear in his blue eyes and couldn't help but patted his back comforting him. He neared his Master, who watched the city and planet burning. "Master, I found this boy," Vader informed him.

"Please, I don't know anything," the boy cried, as Plagueis examined him then looking at Vader with no emotion in his eyes.

"Kill him," Plagueis demands towards his apprentice. Vader look at him with shock in his eyes, and it begin to revert back to their normal blue color. Anakin felt his lightsaber hilt coming to his hand and ignited it. "Kill him now!"

Anakin raised his lightsaber up high and brought it down to end the frighten's boy life, however, his lightsaber came to a stop in mid air, but was still raised high. "I can't," Anakin said softly.

"You'll do it!" Plagueis snarled.

"I can't!" Anakin hissed.

"Very well!" Plagueis roared, turning and unleashing lightning towards the boy, sending him to the ground. Anakin watched with horror in his eyes as the boy died before him. Collapsing to his feet, Anakin check the boy's life vitals to see he was dead. Anakin cruched his hand up into a fist as Plagueis's laugh from behind. "You see, Lord Vader, weakness is no traited for the Sith!"

Anakin used the force to build up the momentum in his blade. In a fast motion, Anakin flipped around and then used the force to pick up the dead Master's blue lightsaber and ignited that one as well. "I'm no longer your slave!" Vader thundered.

"Vader! Vader! Vader! A pet!" Plagueis cackled. "I knew you would've turned on me in time, but it's time for you to be a weakness and just another failure like Palpatine is!"

"Unlike Sidious, I would not be weak!" Vader screamed.

With a yell, he ran forward and up to his Master, who jumped into the air, allowing Anakin to collapsed against the floor. "I cannot be beaten, Vader," Plagueis said slyly. Forcing himself back up, Anakin jumped and send a upcoming parried with the two blades, but Plagueis duck and unleashed his power, sending a powerful force push, sending Anakin into a wall.

Anakin knew his Master were more powerful then him, but he wanted revenge, he wanted his Master's head. Raising an hand, Anakin send force lightning towards Plagueis who simply blocked it with his hand and send it back towards his apprentice, who didn't see this coming and crumbled back to the ground. Recovering fast, Anakin send his red lightsaber towards Plagueis which finally knocked him back.

Jumping towards him with speed, Anakin picked up his lightsaber with the force and called it to his hand to end the Muun's life, when Plagueis recovered and ignited his lightsaber and block the upcoming attack. "You're weak, Skywalker," Plagueis said, punching his stomach, and then striking downward and his lightsaber connecting to Anakin's leg. Then, he made another upperslash towards Anakin's arm, cutting and leaving a big dash on his arm, making him screamed, before the Sith Muun send him onto the ground, knocking his head against a rock.

* * *

In a dark area, a young man with a bunch of restrains, on his arms, around his legs, and holding him down. He didn't knew where he was at, but he was far away from the planet. "Oh, lord Vader," a dark voice said from outside. "It's a shame you'll die here if you don't join me once again."

Anakin didn't replied, as his Master walked away. With protocol droids sticking shots around him, stinging and bringing it around him. Growling, Anakin's eyes begin to turn yellow and one of the protocol's droid fall and bold up into a ball. His Master tried to limit his power and it angered him. Anakin gritted his teeth and begin to struggle, admiting the restraints were tough, but he finally broke them off with the force. Anakin broke the restraints off, crushing them into pieces.

Looking at the table to see two lightsabers and a case were covering something. He saw himself having little underwear and no overalls. Anakin called the case over to him and opened it to see clothes, dark robes, and he put them on, thus healing his half nakedness. He picked up the two lightsabers and ignited them both, seeing a red glow and a blue one. It was the same one the Jedi Master had! In his time, Vader can master both single and duel blades so he knew how to use them.

Beginning to take step, Anakin kept impressive pace and made it out side, to only see many Muun men, clouded with darkness. 'Plagueis must be too afraid to face me himself!' Anakin thought, then he sliced two down with great speed.

At the sight of the former Sith, they all aimed their weapons at him. Vader grabbed three of them with the force and crush their throats in and allow them to collapsed. Vader charged forward and beheaded five of them, sending them to the ground, lifeless and headless. Vader swiped his lightsabers across a few of their stomachs, leaving a huge gash. Anakin killed many, but this was going too dark, and now many lay at his feet.

'It ain't going to be easy to redeem yourself, Anakin,' a strangely calm voice said to him.

Anakin managed to sneak from the base thus-on and found a ship, boarding it and leaving behind his Master. He didn't knew why that boy's death affected him so much, but he hoped to start on the path of Redeemption.

* * *

Darth Plagueis smiled as he scanned the destroyed room; he had predicted Skywalker's escape which is why he lefted his and the Jedi Master lightsabers on the table. He knew by Skywalker's turning... or at least turn against him... he can lure Palpatine out and Plagueis can resume something he should've finished many years ago.

**A/N I hope you can forgive me for any spelling mistakes, not the best writer, I do this for fun most of all. And expand on ideas that can't get out my head. XD**

**Wanted one where Plagueis ****trains Anakin,**** survives Sidious, and where Plagueis and Sidious both live and remain alive in an endless war. And where Anakin must redeem himself. Don't blame me. My mind wanted me to dew it.**


	2. Difficult Trail

As the ship flew in the Dark Space, a young man sat in the seat. He couldn't feel nothing but pain. All the deaths throughout the years have flashed before his eyes, and when he actually commit them it was good but now seeing them make him feel disgusted.

'It ain't like your fault, Anakin,' a peaceful voice said and Anakin narrowed his eyes, searching for the source of the voice. 'Your Master have consume and transformed you into someone you weren't. But you still can be redeemed.'

Anakin bold his hand up into a ball and let out a sad sigh, "I've done so many horrible things," Anakin said, letting out another sigh. "No matter if I even do break from the Dark Side, it would always be inside of me."

'You're strong,' the same voice added. 'You have never gave up before and you know it, you can do almost everything.'

Young Skywalker wondered what he can actually do to redeem himself; the ghost believed himself, and yet Anakin have little... almost to no faith to himself... he has to find out what to do. What if the Jedi just kill him already? As a child, Anakin always wanted to be a Jedi, but he became the very opposite.

Anakin had thought about heading to Tatooine, but his Master might be waiting for him there. He then decided to head to Coruscant, for perhaps he can explain himself to the Jedi.

Even he felt like he didn't deserve to make an explanation, due to nothing describing all the murders he caused and the suffering he inflicted on many innocents. He had finally realized that his Master were lying to him for so many years, and all those innocent people he killed were not worthy of death.

* * *

Senator Amidala stood, her eyes softly glaring outside of her tower that is her home. She had lost a good friend that act up like her cover-up today. Many assassin attempts were made on her life.

What's ridiculous is that the Chancellor is suggesting that she needs Jedi protection... but she felt like she didn't need protection. All she needs is answers to questions and finding out who is trying to kill her.

"Milady," a rough yet calm voice said from behind and she turn to see the head of her security details, dark-skinned light brown, brown eyes, and black hair, Captain Typho. He had his usual military-like clothing on. "Master Kenobi wanted me to inform you that he would be staying over the night."

"Ugh," Padme couldn't help but complain. She's started feeling like a prisoner that needs high protection for information. "Like I said, I don't need protection. Why won't the Jedi understand? I'm perfectly safe here!"

"But, you need to be protected," the captain pressed. "Without it surely whoever's trying to kill you will succeed and then we'll be screw."

"I don't need protection," Padme repeated, narrowing her eyes with clear annoyance in her features and clutching her hand up into a fist. "Now," she notice the distance sunfall were arriving. It was the only thing that add on her peace for the last few years. She had always been alone and forgotten but felt like someone was out there and would come and make contact with her. "Captain, if you can find yourself out, I'll be rested in a few minutes." she declared, before walking up to her bed and grabbing the sheets and cover herself.

* * *

Anakin managed to sell his ship for a high speeder as soon as he arrived onto Coruscant. He used to use the force to achieve what he wanted, but he wanted to heal and redeem himself. He couldn't keep on the Dark and had to found a new role. Plus, it's not like he'll need that ship anymore, for this is the planet that was his destination.

Driving the speeder in the air, Anakin maneuvered the controls, managing to keep a good pace in traffic and didn't crashed into some reckless drivers. "Now, this is podracing," Anakin whispered, remembering when he always wanted to podrace on Tatooine. He never really had an chance, but as he drive his speeder he felt a disturbance in the force and saw a prope droid floating out of the window.

Anakin got a good look to see it planning to unload a few Kouhuns in a big bottle. Immediately, Anakin recognized what they were, because Plagueis and him did it many occassions when he was a Sith.

'It's planning to kill someone, you must save them,' the same calm and peaceful voice said. 'It is the start of your redemption.'

Anakin knew this voice were telling him the traits and how to redeem himself. His eyes begin turning yellow and he got in a good distance from the figure. He saw them opening the bottle and Vader jumped towards them, his red lightsaber hissing to life, as it was about to put them in. Vader made contact towards it and slammed it against the floor, ultimately destroying the droid.

The woman's eyes snapped open and looked at him with shock as Vader sheathed his lightsaber back in. "Mi'lady!" he heard a woman cried, entering the room as did others. As the Kouhans floated in the air with Vader's power, the Sith tossed them out of the window.

A bunch of blasters were aimed at him, Vader closed his eyes, not liking the though of blasters aimed. He had sense the Light Side of the Force in the room. "Save your fire," the woman shrieked. "He saved me."

As the blaster begin to falls, a man with high hair and beard on his face, approached. He saw him wearing brown and white overalls. He had something in his hand and Vader knew it was a lightsaber, yet it wasn't threatening. "Who are you?" the man asked.

Anakin's eyes luckily flickered back to blue when he felt the calming peace. But who was he? He wasn't sure about giving his Sith's name or real name, but the former Sith knew he had to let the past go, so he spoked. "Anakin... Anakin Skywalker."

"I am Obi-Wan Kenobi," the other man said, narrowing his eyes towards him. "Are you a Sith?"

Before Anakin could've his replied, he felt something and turn to Padme and raised his hand, putting something like a barrier around her. "He's trying to kill her! Stop him Master Kenobi!" a black-haired man with dark skin, and brown eyes, Captain Panaka, had said.

Just then blaster shots came from outside, connecting to the red shield, yet not Padme who was too shock to move. All in the room was speechless and couldn't move, even Captain Typho, and Captain Panaka, who always were brave. "I'll deal with who's doing this." Anakin declared. "Stay here, Obi-Wan," he tasted the name on his lips, before jumping out of his window and made it to his new speeder.

He didn't knew why he felt something new in the woman, but he felt like he had to protect and keep her safe. He ignited his red lightsaber and the blue one and begin twirling both around, in hope to create a cross barrier. The assassin attempt to get the speeder, yet it wouldn't take off. Vader smiled, his old Master have taught him that one without even reaching out an hand.

The assassin got off the speeder that blasted with explosions. Vader managed to duck it with his excellent driving of controls and driven the speeder to the side of the building and begin chasing after them.

The figure didn't ran far, for a long fall awaited them and the tower had only so much of a distance from the inside.

"All to easy," Vader said, as the assassin pulled a blaster and shot at him, yet he ducked, and outstretched his hand and lifted the blaster from it owner and send it over the streets below. Hand still outstretched, the figure grabbed at their throat. "Start talking. I'm not a Jedi and will destroy you!" Vader thundered, as their helmet fall off and shocked him. "A woman," Vader said with shock clear in his voice.

Recovering from his shock, Vader was about to say something when her face fallen and Vader allowed her to go. It wasn't him who had killed her, but rather someone else. Turning to see a figure in Mandalorian armor, Vader watched as it flew off.

* * *

Padme couldn't believed it, it was clear he was a Sith due to the red blade. She had no soft spot for the Sith, yet he had saved her life. She have thought he was there to kill her, but when he saved her from a blaster shot, she knew he wasn't the original Sith.

He had a clear chance to be rewarded from the leader and the one who have ordered her assassin, and striked her down with his weapon, but he protected and shielded her like no one have ever done before...

If he haven't been there she would've surely died.

After he had rescued her, she was placed on the couch with high protection from her guards. Obi-Wan have left a few minutes ago, no doubt to report his findings to the Jedi Masters.

The door hissed opened and the guards, being jumpy, lifted their blasters, only to see the one who have saved Padme. He had two lightsabers on his belt and didn't had no bruises like one who would have had just coming out of the war.

"Where is the assassin?" Panaka asked with a rough tone to him. Padme knew from the past that he have lost many things from his time in the Republic and few the Sith as enemies.

"Dead," was Anakin's simple replied.

"Doesn't surprise me," Panaka hissed. "Thought you would've killed him."

"Her, it was an her," Anakin corrected. Then his eyes begin flickering yellow and he snarled. "And for your information, I used the force on her, but I didn't kill her. A bounty hunter got to her before I could've received any important information, so don't come assuming. Also, I didn't see you jumping out of the window and chasing after her, so next time do your job, or she'll be dead in a second."

Vader glared at him and outstretched his hand, and Panaka begin reaching for his throat, he fallen to the ground, but yet wasn't dead and managed to get back up. Nervously looking up to the former Sith, he stormed out, not wanting to be in the same room with that 'monster' who was part of some 'organization' he hated.

Sitting on the couch beside her, Anakin closed his eyes and clutched his head. Padme was looking at him with clear fear and nervousness in her eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you," Anakin promised. "Here, take my lightsabers, and I can prove it." Anakin offered the hilts towards her, in which she nodded and grabbed them.

"Why did... you... you hel... help me?" Padme asked after a minute, stuttering between her words and hoping he won't take her life with the force. She always been strongwill but someone who can kill her easily is right there.

"Because I am looking for redemption," Anakin replied. "I knew by allowing you to die that it would've been harder for me and I may've fall back into what I became. But didn't knew I was protecting a senator."

"Not pr... protecting. I don't need protection," Padme stated.

"Whatever you want to call it," was Anakin simple replied. Padme kept both lightsabers in her grasp, with her hands slightly shaking. Before she could've said something he continued. "Why don't you get help? They'll keep coming after you."

"I can't lose more lives," Padme declared.

"I can help you," Anakin offered. "I mean to prove myself in your eyes. Just request for me and I'll do it."

"I highly doubt the Jedi Council will agreed to that," Padme said. "To their eyes, you're a Sith."

"I don't care what they say," Anakin exclaimed. "Everyone's there own person and get to choose their decisions, not anyone else. I can find the answers you seek if you allow me to protect you. Just remember, my offer will stand."

"Thank you," Padme nodded.

When a voice interrupted and Anakin and Padme crooked their heads and turned to see Obi-Wan standing there. "The Jedi Council will like to speak to you at the Jedi Temple."

"Just remember," Anakin smiled, as Padme gave him the lightsabers. "My offer still stand. I can keep you safe and won't hold out on you."

For some reason she did believed him and all she could do is nodded, as he walk out with Obi-Wan, leaving behind a wondering Padme. She knew he was not like any other man she have known. He handed his weapon towards her when she felt uncomfortable.

* * *

The Chancellor of the office stood and stared out to the window. Some footsteps were heard behind him and he turned to see blue skin man with royal overalls, Mas Amedda. Beside him and a few others, Mas Amedda knew the truth behind him and his intentions. "My lord," Mas Amedda started. Sheev Palpatine turned around and offer an frown. "There is something that needs to be brought to your attention."

"Oh and what's that?" Palpatine asked, his mouth a sneered, realizing that the great plan have fallened and Senator Amidala yet lives, and that he would have to think of a new one.

"As you no doubt know Senator Amidala's death attempt have left the guards quite watching her every movement," Amedda explained. "But I believe you will be interested in her savior."

"Savior?" Palpatine asked. Before he can continued, the Chancellor reached for his head and begin clutching it. He felt immense power that can even challenge his own. He noticed the concern look of Amedda. "What is this?!" Palpatine demanded, glaring at his personal politician and right-hand.

"I believe you are feeling the power from the man," Mas Amedda informed him. "He was all over the holocaust and people around are talking about him. He wields a blue and red lightsaber, so we don't know if he's a Jedi or a Sith."

Palpatine frowned at Amedda - before turning his attention downward. "Leave me," Palpatine said, as Amedda not and leave him. Someone out there being possible more powerful then even him is unimaginable. _'Plagueis.' _Palpatine thought before raising his hood and pressing a button. It buzz for a moment but lit up a communication system, revealing an elderly man, with black robes, and a brown cape.

"What is thy bidding, Lord Sidious?" the elderly man through the communication asked bowing down to his feet and keeping his head lowered.

"Darth Plagueis's apprentice is on this planet now," Lord Sidious answered. "He may provide as a threat. We can't allow him to live much longer, or else Plagueis would find us and by using him, he will strike us down, Dooku."

"Want me to send an assassin after him?" Dooku asked with a slight frown.

"No, we must allowed Plagueis to come out and search for him, then we will strike at him, finishing Plagueis and the apprentice." Sidious declared.

"What if he provides a use for us and join us?" Dooku wondered.

"He'll be too powerful in the Dark Side, he will able to overthrow me." Sidious stated with a slight fear in his voice. "For now, stay clear of him and don't send any more assassins on the Senator. They are going to send her to the homeworld but we must must lure her and the apprentice towards Geonosis. Then, you can destroy them both."

"As you wish, my lord," Dooku nodded, and with that the communication hologram went off. Sidious did a dark smirk - the Jedi's time was coming... and so was his old Master.


	3. Jedi Council

Anakin Skywalker willingly went to the Jedi Temple with Master Kenobi. Obi-Wan was holding his lightsaber and the Jedi's lightsaber in his hand. Yet, to his surprise, he wasn't cuffed when they've came pass Temple Guards yet he was force to give Master Kenobi his weapon.

"You know," Obi-Wan said with a mixture of surprise in his voice. "I know you were raised as a Sith, but I expect you to wanting to kill every single of them."

"I'm not a Sith anymore," Anakin said glowering.

He didn't held hatred and anger for any of the Jedi in this temple, but rather the one who forced him to do horrible things and made him believe what he doing is right. Ever since Plagueis took him he had used and corrupted him into a pawn and taught him the ancients power of the Dark Side.

_'How can you betray me? I pour my life and love into you.'_ a familiar dark and chilling voice said.

Anakin ignored the voice with such hatred, he despised and hated Plagueis now - to his mind eye, Plagueis deserved death, but no doubt Plagueis is going to try to convert him back to his side...

On this walk, Anakin started wondering what would've happened if he was never found by Plagueis. What if he remained on Tatooine? What if some... someone else found him? Someone more wiser and kinder. He always dream of being a Jedi when he was young. What if a Jedi found him?

"So I take it you despise the Jedi after your Master had train you," Obi-Wan cut through his thoughts.

"I was raised to, but I feel either code doesn't make sense," Anakin declared. He saw Obi-Wan questioning look about what he said so he explained. "In my years, I've read the Jedi code because I wanted to see what's it like. Honestly, I prefer the old code."

"The old code leaded to many of our downfall," Obi-Wan said, taking in a defensive voice. "Many Jedi fallen because of that code!" he exclaimed. "All of our brothers and sisters have fallen, due to Jedi falling in love!"

"I mean no disrespect," Anakin forced the words out of his lips. "I'm merely spreading my opinion."

"And I under..." Obi-Wan begin but was interrupted by the young man.

"Do you?" Anakin interrupted. "Or can't you accept a simple fact?" He had noticed their pace slow considerably and the Jedi Council doors seem far - it is almost as if they will never reached it.

"I can," Obi-Wan snapped. "I admit that..."

"Admit?" Anakin interrupted once again in a harsher tone. Obi-Wan gave him an bewildered look, and Anakin continued. "It's my turn to admit." Obi-Wan glared at him, but before he could've say something. "Some code from the ancient Jedi Code and Sith Code should be put in the Code of today. Such as Emotions and Passions. Listening to the Jedi Code to the fullest basically makes you not human."

"We're more human then you think," Obi-Wan said.

"You are? You are..." Anakin repeated. "But a normal human falls in love and gets an chance to express who they are. And if you're a Sith, you've to kill your love-ones and act on your false emotions. Both codes have flaws, Kenobi."

Letting out a brief sad sigh, Obi-Wan knew he was right. The Jedi have lost their old ways and instead hold their students back, but still he remain loyal to the Jedi Code and his beliefs in the fullest.

As the Jedi and Former Sith near the door of the Council, it opened with a surprisingly peaceful sound unlike the days Anakin have been taught and raised. Each day, Plagueis would've opened the door with a loud boom or hiss, but at this day peace surrounded them.

They went inside and went to the middle of the entire room, where a bunch of men and women were sitten in seats. Anakin stood bravely up, not showing once trace of fear on his features.

"Rest, young Skywalker, no harm shall come to you here," the one in the front, the short little green Jedi Master, assured. "Sense much darkness in you, we do, but out of that darkness comes a light."

Suddenly, Anakin felt an painful feeling down his stomach. Then, the Former Sith's eyes hissed open. "Yes, I was raised as a Sith by Darth Plagueis after his apprentice, Darth Sidious, betrayed him."

"Then why are you here now?!" another Jedi demanded in a harsh tone. He was dark-skinned, was bold, and his eyes were brown. Anakin looked at him to see he was glaring upon him.

Taking a second to respond, Anakin answered with the best words seemingly at the moment. "Because I hope to turn from the Dark Side," he saw all of their shock and bewildered looks - except Master Yoda. "I know you all are thinking that I deserve death and to be honest so do I. But I want an chance to live without looking at every corner and turning to see nothing but violence."

"I believe that he shouldn't be given another chance," the same dark-skinned Jedi exclaimed. "This can be a plot from his Master, to get him under our noses."

"This is no plot!" Anakin yelled. "If it was, I would've not have come here!"

"Hmmm, how do you feel about this, Knight Kenobi?" Yoda asked.

"I believe him," Obi-Wan surprisingly said. Anakin looked at him with a mixture of shock and surprise on his face, considering the argument they had just have. "Why would he come here and save Senator Amidala? It doesn't make sense. If this was a plot he would've came here and play the part, but he save her."

"That could've been apart of the plan," the same dark-skinned Jedi hissed.

"With due respect but I don't think so, Master Windu," Obi-Wan denied.

"Give him an chance, we shall," Yoda declared, making the other Master mutters. "You have to prove yourself to us, Skywalker."

"And you will be watched closely," Windu warned. Then, the Council dismissed Anakin and Obi-Wan.

"Something tells me that that Windu guy doesn't like me," Anakin said to Obi-Wan who was walking by him. He raised his eyebrow and continued to make his way down.

"Yeah, Master Windu never been the brightest one out of the Jedi Council," Obi-Wan laughed.

"I can see that," Anakin said, with a small smile. He had understand the Jedi Master's hatred and distrust of him, due to his past history with killing and slaughtering them.

* * *

In her living room where she was still being watched, Padme considered what she should do with the offer. He vowed to protect and find out answers for her - more then the Jedi offers.

If she doesn't agree to this, then most likely whoever's trying to assassin her is going to succeed and the answers to the attempts will never be found. But if she agrees, there's an likely chance to finding them.

But another considerable came to mind.

He could turned on her and trade her over and she can die, but she feel if he recused her before, he won't just turn on her now, for her assassins would look to him as dead. So they would be in debt with each other.

"Captain Typho," Padme called for her personal guard's name, since Panaka was demoted as her personal guard, despite him still being a guard. "I have decided to let someone guard me as well."

"Who?" Typho asked, glad she will finally agreed to get some help and protection.

"Anakin Skywalker," Padme replied.

"What?!" Typho demanded. "He was a Sith! Padme, you see his power and what he holds. I suggest you try someone else. A different Jedi!"

"He won't hurt me, he is also in a trap!" Padme exclaimed. "He will need me, now I want him to help me, and that's an order!"

"As you wish milady, but you best be careful," Typho warned.

Padme nodded and sigh. She had hope that this offered an chance for him to have more of redeemption. Because the young woman knew that redeemption is what he seeks. She knew it. He wouldn't have came all this way only to kill them all.

* * *

"I don't agreed with this," the Chancellor announced with a gaze towards the Senator and all of the other Senators. Senator Amidala wants to be watched after all and needs protection. "What if he betrays us and only doing this as an act?"

"I don't care," Senator Amidala declared after an minute. "I believe he can be saved. Also, many bounty hunters will want his head if he kills me so he can't betray me."

"Senator Amidala, I'm telling you don't do this," the Chancellor ordered.

"He'll watch me regardless of what you say, Chancellor," Padme shot back.

The Chancellor frowned, with inches of concern and doubt and a seem-to-be reductantly on his face. "I'm not sure about this next move, he can betray us and turn you over or end your life," Palpatine declared.

"If he turn me over or end my life, he'll be chased after many bounty hunters," Padme stated grimly.

"True, but remember he may've escape his Master and he'll surely be able to escape from the bounty hunters," Palpatine pointed out.

"Give him an chance," Padme argued. "With him around and if he tells the truth, we may be able to destroy any potential threats."

"Hmmmm, he has to prove himself and if you think he can watch you, I'll allow it," Palpatine declared, narrowing his eyes, and raising his eyebrow. "But be warned, stay alert of him."

"Yes, Chancellor," Padme nodded with a small sigh. The Senator stood from her seat and made her way out, leaving behind the Chancellor who went back to staring out of the window.


	4. Unsteady

Anakin Skywalker smiled as he leaded Padme Amidala towards the ship, the Millennium Falcon. He was assigned to protect and why her. Regardless, Anakin would've watched her one way or the other and she knew this.

Just as Padme got on abort, Anakin followed, when he was stopped by Obi-Wan who ran to the ship. "Um, I'm hoping you luck," Obi-Wan declared.

"Yes, just as I," Anakin said with a small smile. Out of all of the Jedi, he liked Obi-Wan more due to his close combat and admiting some flaws in the Jedi Order. He wasn't as blind-minded and accept the truth. "Good luck finding that bounty hunter."

"Yes, as for a former Sith Apprentice, you're so kind and caring," Obi-Wan praised.

"I'm trying to redeem myself," Anakin said with a shaky sigh, his voice barely audible as the ship behind them lit up. Feeling pain coming across his features, Anakin had surprisingly pat Obi-Wan on the back. Anakin had felt an bond already with Kenobi unlike others.

"Um, _Anakin_," Obi-Wan said and Anakin turned to see him offering two lightsabers, holding them out with his right hand. Anakin reached for them and took hold of the hilts and ignited them, seeing the same red and blue as they were originally created. "Honestly, they suits you," Obi-Wan chuckled.

"Not really," Anakin smirked sheeplishly, holding them up infront of his face, leaving a mixture between red and blue on either side, before deactivating the lightsabers and placing them back inside of his robes, and smiled gratefully up towards him. "I can't believe you save me from possible death or a trial," Anakin finished.

"In my opinion, everyone who seeks redemption deserves a second chance," Obi-Wan announced. "And it's the Jedi way to forgive, not cast blame."

Anakin smiled softly and offered an hand. "I know we don't know each other that much but I hope we can be friends and I can return the favor someday."

"Yeah, pleasure to meet you, Anakin, and I hope you the best in the future," Obi-Wan said taking his hand and shaking it firmly in an awkward motion.

"Again good look," Anakin says, beginning to walk to the ship and was about to board then he turned around and stared at Obi-Wan. "Something tells me we'll be working a lot together in the future."

"Maybe," Obi-Wan nodded with a slight smile.

Finally, Anakin boarded and the ship ascended, leaving behind the Jedi Knight staring up with half of uncertain and half of worried towards the ship before turning and leaving, hoping to fulfill his mission by going to Kamino.

* * *

As the ship left Coruscant, Anakin set course for Naboo. The ship was fast as it shiny color add more. It went into the hyperspace. He saw her having a growing frown on her face and turned to her with a small smile. He decided to start a conversation, "So who do you think is trying to kill you?"

"I don't know," Padme said honestly. "But I don't have my suspicions," she added slowly. Anakin looked at her in a wondering matter and she bitten her lip as she continued. "I'm thinking it is an ex-Jedi name Count Dooku."

"I'll make sure him and whoever else trying to assassinate you won't get to you," Anakin declared.

Padme gave him a silent nod. Soon heavy noise were heard and Anakin stood up and unsheathed the blue lightsaber and ran out. Padme followed shortly behind, wondering if someone had store away on her ship.

Anakin narrowed his eyes when he heard some clinking nose and turned to a specific room. Still holding the blue lightsaber up, the former Sith begin to make way to the room, and opened it. Narrowing his eyes, he was about to leave when he heard some beeps and boops. Anakin saw an Astromech droid in the corner with blue stripes and have white paint.

Retracting the blue lightsaber, Anakin let out a small smile at him, and bowed down innocently. "Hey, it alright," Anakin said. As a Sith he would've already destroyed it without any hesitation or any case... but Anakin was trying to listen more and recover from his reckless self. "Come out, my little friend. No harm." The droid begin to stalked to him when a voice were heard behind him.

"R2-D2," Padme said sternly yet softly. Anakin smirked at her - she was cute when she try to be stern. At that thought Anakin blushed bright red, however, he managed to push it back down so Padme doesn't see it "What are you doing here?!"

The droid let out a few beeps.

"You shouldn't have come here," Padme scolded.

R2-D2 beeped, as he stalked by them. Anakin let out a small laughed and followed the droid - he already liked him despite just being him. His thoughts went back to a memory a long time ago. Before Plagueis had taken him, he was working on a droid he had wanted to name "C3-PO."

Anakin lowered his head at painful memories. The _fire_. Their burning home. The fire that blocks a young boy. How that slime junk dealer have pay Tusken Raiders to raid that place after his mother disobeyed her. How Plagueis went into there and cutted all who were responsible down, with his mother no where to be seen.

"Hey, are you alright?" Padme asked softly, grabbing his shoulder and turning him to face her with such strength. For a brief second, Anakin couldn't believe she had such strength and is not force sensitive.

"I was just remembering something," Anakin knew he had made an error in words, for he may have just wished her to asked questions.

"What was they about?" she just had to asked.

Annoyed and not wanting to bring up past memories about what happen during his childhood and that painful day, Anakin knew he had to find a way to avoid this one. He knew many woman through his time as a Sith, but Padme was different... _unique_...

"Nothing," Anakin declared coldly. Pulling back his head and rubbing his face, when he saw her genuine concern, Anakin decided to changed the subject, and not wanting to go back to that painful memory and sighed sadly. However, beeping noises were heard, cutting them short of the two. "Sounds like we're going to make it to Naboo soon."

* * *

Anakin watched as Padme scolded R2-D2 for his early performances and actions to come. She wanted him to stay, due to the dangers but he disobeyed a direct order. "Hey," Anakin called. "Hate to cut this short, but we have arrived to your home. We'll discuss this later," Anakin chuckled. Padme narrowed her eyes towards the young former Sith, but nodded and went down the cargo ramp along with him and the droid. Anakin leaded her forward until Padme had reached an home that was none too fancy, yet it seem clean. "You still live with parents?" Anakin asked, surprised that a Senator who no doubts get paid a lot still lives with her parent.

"Well, not exactly," Padme responded. "This is just an momentary home for when I come to Naboo."

"Ah yes," Anakin cleared his throat. "That seems reasonable. Although, you should give some of the check that you received to your parents since all they no doubt want is a peaceful life."

"I know that," the Senator snapped. "But they don't pay me so much. All they do is count on me and I'm perfectly find with that!"

Anakin was shocked that she had snapped in such a manner. Speechless, Anakin felt immense anger burning up. _'So you're going to let her talk nonsense and in that manner to you?' _a chilling and dark voice demanded.

Just as Anakin was about to say something, he heard two innocent giggles, and crooked his head to the side to see two children bounding to them. Padme smiled and ran forward and wrapped her arms around the innocent children. Both hadbrown hair, brown eyes, but one had fair skin, while the other had light skin. "Ryoo! Pooja!" she hold them close.

Anakin frowned at the three; two children and one adult. Instantly, the vision of the children faded, and another memory came through his head. A young blonde boy - around the age of 5 and a woman, holding each other in the same way Padme had with the two children. Shaking his head, he forced an smile as he approached them - but deep down pain came. "Um, are we best head inside, would we?" Anakin asked the two children with the still forced smile.

The two giggle but nodded and went over to check R2-D2, who beep excitingly and fast, as the two children leaded them inside.

* * *

"Hi mom. Hi dad," Padme greeted, as she and Anakin went inside of the house, and saw a big table in the middle. Anakin had to admit that this was bigger then it looks from the outside - adding onto its fancyness.

"Padme!" her mother exclaimed, running up and wrapping her arms around her daughter. "We've heard about your assassination attempts!"

"Don't worry, mom, I'm fine. Thanks to um," Padme wondered what she can called him. Her father read lots of ancient books and tales about the Jedi and Sith. "Anakin... Anakin Skywalker."

"A Jedi?" her father, Ruwee, asked in suspicion.

"Not exactly," Anakin replied, deciding to be true with them - despite Padme shooting a look like he was crazy. "But I'm someone who's helping your daughter." The old - yet not so old man - gaze of suspicion haven't dropped.

"Wait," Padme's mother, Jobal, cutted in. "Are you the one who broke my daughter's window and save her life from that droid?"

Both Anakin and Padme looked at her, flustered and bewildered. Before either could've said a word, her sister, Sola, made an comment. "Sounds like you're big, Padme, the entire Galaxy heard the reports, though they didn't reveal who your savior was."

Anakin was the first to recover. "Yes, it was I who saved her." Anakin admitted. "Before I could've got answers from a bounty hunter, another bounty killed her."

"Well, if you're not a Jedi, why would you rescue my daughter?" Ruwee demanded.

"Because..." Anakin was starting to get annoyed with all of the questions people keep asking. "I made some mistakes, mistakes that would hunt me for the rest of my life. Now, I'm trying to make up for those mistakes." As he said this, Anakin felt his arm begin quivering. "Do you have a room or something? I need some time."

"Sure," Jobal nodded. "Follow me. Dinner will be ready soon."

"Uh, thanks," Anakin started to feel unsteady and his legs begin to wobble. Instantly before they could've left for that room, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed, face forward.

"Anakin!" Padme shrieked, attempting to run up to her Jedi protector, but her sister grabbed her and wrapped her arms around her. "Sola! Let me go!"

Ruwee sprang to action and ran up to check the young man's pulse to see it was dying - he was determine to save him especially knowing he saved his daughter. "Jobal! Get the children to the room and then called the medical droids immediately! I'll pay them to do the medicals here!"

As ordered, Jobal leaded the children out and begin to help her husband by calling the medical droids. Sola managed to lead her younger sister out by pulling her with her own strength. "Padme, it's okay. Dad will hire the best medical droid there is." Sola soo.

Padme felt a little comfort for that, but still had to worried for Anakin. The man who had saved her. He deserve a little bit more in this miserable life time.

* * *

A muun frowned as he sat up. He had plan to reached the deepest into his betray apprentice mind and find the deepest of secrets and location, yet if failed and nearly foil his plan. Darth Plagueis bold his hand up into a fist. He knew Skywalker could lured out Palpatine enough for Plagueis to kill him and take his place and rule the Galaxy, but all of that could've been shattered, had he pushed more.

He knew it was best not to push like that again... at least for now.


	5. Recovery and Visions

_A old woman was tied to a long stick, her arms were restrained and blood covered her body, leaving behind heavy and severe wounds, that would never be even heal. He begin to approached. However, as much as he tried to get close, he couldn't, for an invisible wall blocked him._

_He couldn't speak, nor do any movements, for his voice were dry, and his limbs seem to leave his body like each of them were cutted off one-by-one, yet he could've stand, but no longer could he moved._

_Hearing an sound behind him, the young man flipped around to see a Muun with two lightsabers in his hands __and aiming them directly into his direction and begin to approached slowly and creepily._

_The young man knew who it was, but something was different about him. He reached for his lightsabers, but when he looked down they were gone. He was defenseless, lost of willpower and strength._

_the Muun spoked, alibit a lot darker, and his eyes fall with gleam, an crooked and twisted smile was on his face, making his darker appearance even more creepy._ _He raised the two lightsabers up and his lightsabers swing down. However, when he brought it down and held it over his face, it stopped for a few minutes._

_'You shouldn't had betrayed me.__'_

* * *

White light cover his eyesight, further covering his eyes, only making him able to look up to the light weakly. He had an aching headache and his mouth were dried, and he couldn't feel his hands nor legs just like in his...

_'It was so real.__ Can it be...?'_

All he can do was stayed and not even feel touch a single thing, all in his body seem to have just disappeared. What have happened to him? The last thing he had saw was his Muun former Master approaching him and it had scarred and terrified him to the bone.

Anakin felt an itching and bloody pain crawling down across his head, his shoulders were wavering with pain. He couldn't see anything due to the white light blinding his vision and surroundings.

He had to close his eyes. He had to stopped this lightness from covering him, or he would be blind.

Suddenly, the light dim slightly, not enough for Anakin to become aware of his surroundings - but it no longer hurted his eyes. His heartbeat was all he can hear before he saw something standing over him.

A medical droid.

"He went a trauma reaction," the droid explained to the ones who were sitting in the room.

Though for Anakin, he couldn't make out the words. Only "trauma" and "reaction" came through his mind. Forcing his legs upwards, he instantly felt throbbing pain coming to his body, and fall back on the bed.

Finally, the bed lifted upwards, and his body were laying on it. It moved so slow, yet it was comforting. He felt something being injected into his shoulder. He would've wrince, but his limbs aren't working right at the moment.

Anakin gasped and held his hand, this time he felt his limbs... despite the pain that were clear. However, the young former Sith forced himself up, and staggered with his two feet. Turning to Padme and Sola who were in the room, while their parents went to pay the medication that he had to received. "What happened?" Anakin cleared his dry throat.

"You've fallen unconscious..." Padme informed the young former Sith.

Anakin gasped and his eyes seem blink for a moment. Then, his eyes reverted bright yellow, and his teeth clenched he let out a snarl, but a droid crept over and inserted something that calm him down only slightly. But still his blood boiled high. "Plagueis," he growled coldly.

* * *

_"Plagueis,"_

It crept through the Dark Lord's mind. His apprentice knew he was responsible for the events, and his cold and anger voice made it obvious. While he wasn't fully cleared where his apprentice were at, he still managed to reach out to him and he did so in return.

Plagueis knew Vader was a strong lightsaber duelist and had such power in the force, yet he was still unable to stabled and duel his Master. He knew if they met in combat again, unless Vader is more train, he would lose, but little did he knew he was serving Plagueis.

"As soon as he brings out Palpatine to the light..." Plagueis started menacingly, clutching his fist and his yellow eyes gleaning. He slammed his fist against a small table and smiled. "I will finish him. It is time for him to learn the true power of the Dark Side."

Then, if he can convert Vader back to his side he will make sure to double on his training and torture him as soon as he reject his command. But he must find him and used the force to the fullest.

Vader is trying to diverged their link and bond between Master and Apprentice, and it is indeed working, but Plagueis is pressing against their link each day and he slowly makes out where his location is. Palpatine is clear to make out, but does his best to stay away from the lost apprentice.

Vader was always stronger than his old and his first apprentice that had attempted betrayed and undermined him, when he was around.

The only reason why Plagueis have let him alive is because he has more chances of being Chancellor and building an Empire, then Plagueis can kill him in a secret and dark in the quiet, than act as an Hero and assume his place.

"Lord Plagueis," a dark robe figure says approaching him quite nervously. Plagueis was in amusement at the paralyzing fear in his grey eyes. "It seems your apprentice have destroyed more then we had thought... ships are more then destroy... unable to be rebuild."

"Well, ally new and more advance ships," Plagueis growled, holding his head with disappointment. Despite having their uses most of the time, some are just plain pathetic, and Plagueis just want to kill them, but he needs to gather his army and needs everyone he got. An idea came into his mind and he smirked silently. "Leave me," Plagueis forced an snarled, followed with acid in his voice. The figure nodded and left behind the Muun to begin his meditation, clearly having an scheme in his head.

* * *

In a quiet hanger, a elderly man with dark robes, and a brown cape behind him, were checking over his reports and records so far, he had been the Count and leaded the Separatist now.

His name was Count Dooku, he wanted to lead his Master to a strong, wise, and a peaceful Empire. He was once an Jedi, a Master to a Jedi who have fallened to a Sith Zabrak many years ago, Qui-Gon Jinn. It was one of the reason why he joined the Sith, the other reason was because of the Jedi's failing, and it was all of their fault for his Apprentice's death!

Just then, an Dathomirian bone woman, with white cold eyes, and no hair approached. She was also a fallen Jedi, lower rank then Count Dooku, but still had much strength and makes an worthy assassin. "Asajj Ventress," Count Dooku said, turning his gaze towards her.

"What is thy bidding, my Master?" the Dathomirian asked, bowing to one knee, and hanging her head low.

"For now, I have an mission for you," the Count declared, walking up towards her and waving his hand, then his eyes beginned gleaming. Ventress look up to him, waiting for her command. "You must go check on our experiment, and make sure everything is going correctly."

"As you wish, my Master," Ventress nodded, standing up to her feet and giving him another respectful bow before leaving. It wasn't that long ago before Dooku have found her and completed her training. Dooku didn't demand it or ordered her, but she still call him 'Master'. She then left and went out to no doubt do his command and wishes, leaving the Count to his thoughts.

About to walked out of the hanger, the Count was stopped by sounds of footsteps behind him. He had thought it was his imagination, but more noises were heard behind him. Sworing, he had heard something, he flipped around - trying to show no fear.

Shaking his head, he turned back to look forward and continued his Journey out of the hanger, when he swore his name was heard by something... no someone and turned.

This time, he activated his curve-hilt of his lightsaber and flipped around with fast speed. "Come out! Show yourself!" the ex-Jedi demanded, glaring with firely in his eyes.

"So much demands," a dark and raspy voice chuckled, shocking Dooku and making him staggered, yet he managed to regain footing.

"Wha-?" the Count turned to see a Muun behind him. But he disappeared before his eyes and suddenly, the Count was lifted to his feet, and grasped at his throat, trying to be released from the hold, but it was too strong.

"You still serve that traitor," the Muun snapped. "But I can find him, kill him, and destroyed your homeworld."

"No one is as strong as my Master," Dooku spat in the choke hold, struggling to breathed.

"No, beside his old Master," Plagueis laughed like an craze man, yet in the laugh show fury. These people actually think Palpatine is stronger then him. Palpatine only wounded him and by doing so he cut off the way to cheat death and some other power, but Plagueis was still strong even without that power.

"You went running like an coward, because you knew he would've matched you in time and bested you," Dooku clear his throat, as he felt the hold on his neck releasing and he fallen to the ground.

"Is that so? Let's test that then," Plagueis said, offering his hands and holding them out, as the Count reach up an hand and lightning came out of his finger tips, yet Plagueis simply grabbed the lightning and send it back, making him collapsed to the ground.

The elderly Count attempted to grabbed an pole and send it towards the Muun, however, he outstretched his hand and caught it into place and send it to the side.

Dooku activated his red crimson lightsaber and held it with one hand. Hesitating for a minute, he charged forward with as much bravery as he can, but Plagueis ducked and send powerful lightning towards the Count, which knocked him back and made him roll on the ground with agony.

"Your Master wouldn't have been pleased," Plagueis said, sidestepping and ducking another slash from the elderly Count, and raised an hand, force pushing him down. "My turn," he smiled, before activating a lightsaber, and the red glow burned off his face before rushing him and the two send blows.

Plagueis barely even struggle at this dance, even with his hood raised, he still managed to fight well. He knew this would've been easy, then countering by seizing his throat. "You can try to serve your Master, but you would fall with him."

"Never!" Dooku choked. "My Master will rule the entire Galaxy and you shall... suffer."

"We shall see," Plagueis said menacingly, as begins to fade. Dooku fallened to the ground, back facing the ground, with his sweat coursing off his head. When he looked there, he seen the Muun was gone, and deactivated his red lightsaber, and holstered it back on his belt. "You'll learn in time," he swored he heard words in his mind, but it disappeared, and Dooku no longer felt the strange presence.

* * *

"I'm not sure why I didn't just kill him right there," Plagueis said with annoyance. "I can go back and duel him and finished him but..." the Sith Lord place his tenderly finger against his chin, thinking thoughtfully. Then a smile grown on his crusted lips. "I have a different. He and Skywalker will come across and Vader will strike him down. Another failure of Sidious." Plagueis laughed crazily, his voice slowly draining. The Sith Lord knew all of his power were catching up to him and the Dark Side attempting to leave him, but Plagueis keep it and shields it so he can remain alive. He will not fall. Not yet.


	6. Uncontrollable

Anakin Skywalker shivered with fear at the window of the Naberries. The vision he had felt so real. Like he actually felt Plagueis's grip and hand on him, and he never managing to break free of him. Some part of him considering to join Plagueis again, but Anakin didn't want to break back into his old ways.

He just wanted to leave many behind. All of this. The pain. The agony. He had been so transparent in his thoughts he haven't heard footsteps behind him. Right at the moment, Padme's whole family was out... beside Padme herself.

"Um," Padme cleared her throat from behind, approaching carefully. Anakin can tell she wasn't afraid of him, but rather another breakdown. She was carrying an tray, full of refreshments that can clearly fill him up. "I got you this," she stuttered.

"You have it," Anakin said in a different tone, it was a broken one and it kind of frighten Padme and also asked herself the question what was he going to do now.

"But Anakin, the doctors want me to give you these, saying you haven't eaten for some time," Padme announced. "Did your master really did this to you?"

Anakin sighed, grasping his hands behind him, getting slightly annoyed... not by her questions... but the throbbing pain in his head. "Yes," Anakin replied acidly.

"This should add fear to the Jedi Order," Padme declared. "It shows the Sith are striking in greater numbers and even behind close doors."

Anakin thought about telling her about Palpatine's intentions, but restricted himself from doing so. It won't be safe, for Palpatine will just come for them and may even make a strike to end Padme's life. And Anakin found himself wanting to protect her.

Anakin clutched his hand up into a fist. "To be honest, you can't trust anybody, for in my years of training, they're always betrayal," Anakin said to Padme. "All they do is gain your trust then stabbed you in the back. I have suffered much..." Anakin trailed off when they heard heavy footsteps.

"What's wrong?" Padme asked.

Anakin closed his eyes briefly, then when he open them his eyes were bright yellow. "Down!" Vader snarled, outstretching his hand and force pushing her back and onto the ground.

A blaster bolt came into the direction Padme was just in, and would have surely ended her life had Vader not pushed her out of the way. Looking to see a armor covered figures with two blasters, Vader reached up an hand and block the bolts with his hand.

He had noticed the bolts were quite fast, flying at him, Vader had tried to reach for one of his lightsabers, but the former Sith had noticed the lightsabers he had was gone. Growling with frustration, Vader raised his hand and send a force push, that knocked him back.

Smiling, Vader had thought he was done, but the figure got back up, and jumped, grabbing one of his blasters and pointed it at him. It was at this moment Vader wished he had an lightsaber, but he reached out and managed to call the figure's blaster and aimed it at him.

Vader tried to press the trigger, but the blaster were jammed. Must have taken an hard blow when Vader had pushed the figure back. The figure's blaster set off and not able to countered completely in time, Vader was shot in the left shoulder, making him howl with pain.

Padme seemingly reached deep in her robes for something, but yet couldn't found it. Vader jumped to her cover and the two hidden there. "Got something for me?" he asked in a whisper.

"I know it's here somewhere," Padme muttered, before pulling out an lightsaber hilt. It was Vader's new blue lightsaber hilt that he had gotten from the Jedi. "But where is your other blade?" she asked herself, trying to find it somewhere in her robes, but the footsteps of the figure were nearing their cover.

"I'll take it!" Vader snapped, yanking the lightsaber's hilt away from her, and running out and activated the blue lightsaber. For a split second, Vader tested the blade, seeing something in it he haven't seen before. It seem to suit him and his style, but yet before he can thought about it, it wavered and block approximately three shots.

Vader jumped towards them and made an move to strike him down, but yet they knock the blaster hilt into his torso, making him staggered and fall backwards. Thrusting his lightsaber's foward, Vader made an slash cut, when the figure barely managed to dodge.

Vader tried to throw the lightsaber, but it didn't made contact, and the figure only barely managed to duck under it as it flew into the wall. Calling for it, Vader activated it the second time and rushed the figure.

The figure bravely aimed their blaster, but couldn't shoot it in time, due to Vader slashing the blaster handle apart with fast speed, and making it utterly useless. Before he can strike the figure down, the figure kicked at his legs.

The figure then threw himself at Vader, catching him offguard. Struggling for a second, Vader lost handle on his lightsaber, and it was send to the ground. He had thought about using force lightning, but with Padme in the room, he may hurt her if he use too much.

Vader suddenly had an idea, as he begin punching at the figure through their robes, and managed to make them stumble, and send a violent kick towards their torso and the figure clutched their stomach.

Vader force push them across the room and kept his hand raised, pushing them up against a wall, making them scream in a metal type device. Then, he begin approaching, as the figure tumbled to their feet.

Then Darth Vader raised his right hand, as the figure got back up, and they begin clutching at their throat,. With one violent shake of his head, Vader snapped their windpipe, before throwing them across the ground.

Checking to see if they were dead, Vader remove the mask; revealing an gray-haired and angry man, he has hazel eyes, and clearly been in battle before. He spat at Vader, then he die a suffering man.

Finding himself standing up backing up, Vader tripped over a small ledge and gritted his teeth. "What I have done?" Vader breathed heavily, before sitting down.

"You have defend me and yourself," Padme responded, placing an hand on his shoulder.

"We heard blaster shots and people have complained about them as well!" a voice exclaimed, and seconds later men, cover in armor, camed in, blasters drawn, and pointed at Anakin and Padme.

"Oh no," Padme whispered.

Since she haven't had a picture of herself on the holo-net yet on Naboo, they can be a struggle into proving that she is the real Padme Amidala; the Queen of Naboo. Still, Padme stood tall, as the still shock Anakin held his head. "Freeze, you both are under arrested!" the one infront declared. "Take them into custody!" Just as one was about to cuff Padme, a voice erupted.

* * *

"Don't touch her!" Vader hissed, now clutching his red lightsaber, that he managed to fine somewhere in the room. He had guess pushing Padme across the room made things fall out.

Protectively, Vader stepped infront of her; his red lightsaber raised, and his hands bold up into a fist around his lightsaber. Had he had metal hands, Padme was sure his lightsaber would have small pieces on the ground.

One boldly stepped forward and was about to cuff Padme, when Vader's lightsaber slashed his hands off, making him howl in pain. But that caused all of them to aim their blasters at Vader.

"Why did you do that?!" Padme demanded.

"They're giving me no choice!" Vader hissed towards her, making her staggered. "I don't want to kill them! But we have much to attend to! Your mission is far more important than this!"

Padme opened her mouth to say something to that, but she had realized he was right. As much as she would follow the law, they have to complete this mission. Unbeknownst to the Jedi, Vader had secretly promise to find the one who try to assassinate her, and they have to do what must be done, or other life is in state.

"Just don't kill them," Padme said softly.

She didn't want a criminal charge on her, and want the Republic to think she will kill lawful enforcement, or she may lose her place and position to bring rightful democracy to all the citizens and make the Republic less... well, not corruptible, but freedom.

"They're not true officers who would listen, Padme!" Vader read her thoughts. "They are corrupted! They will kill us and then make it seem like we have attack first! I encountered many like this in my last 10 years!" Vader aimed his blade over his shoulder, raising it up high. "But, fear not, I shall not kill them." Vader concluded, more softer then a mere second ago.

To her shock, he deactivated his lightsaber and place it on his holster. Was this his plan? Was this the way he was going to defend himself and her? As they aimed their blasters at them, Vader slowly raised one hand up.

"I surrender," Vader had a mischievous smirk, as they draw closer with cuffs, fully ready to bring him to 'justice' once and for all. Padme did noticed they'd had something different about them, and in that instant she had knew Vader was right about them. They are corrupted!

As they got ever closer, Vader held his hands downward and were "ready" to push his cuffs on, but as they were about to place him behind bars, each were send back on the ground with hardening thuds. "Let's play!" Vader laughed, unsheathing his lightsaber once again, and begin hacking away.

Padme knew he could have easily kill them; but Vader actually kept true to his word and hacked away at their blasters and mainly limbs that couldn't kill them - such as hands and legs. Some were even lucky and either got kick or punch by Vader, but most got their arms, hands, or legs decapitated.

Cutting the last one down, Vader smirked and extinguished his red lightsaber, and turned to Padme - his eyes turning from yellow to blue. "I'll help clean this mess up." Vader declared.

"You didn't had to do that," Padme argued, choking on her breath at the fear of standing right infront of the man who just severely wounded these men and females.

"Yes, but since they're corrupted I had a good reason to," Anakin said, placing his lightsaber back in his holster. "I will clean the mess in this house," Anakin promised, knowing he own Nabberies at least that.

He knew they will be tracking Padme across the galaxy. Most likely, if they had leave immediately, then they would not come back, but keep guards and all. Anakin will have to find out whoever's trying to cut her down soon.

Anakin frowned and was about to add more, when he was cut off by the sound of the door opening. With his lightsaber hilt in hand for a few seconds, Anakin ran out and was about to fight more when he saw Ruwee, Jobal, and Sola - with the two children.

Thank the force, Sola managed to cover her two children eyes, before they could have seen the bodies. "What have happen?!" Ruwee demanded.

"One figure try to sneak in and assassinate your daughter, but I seen them and manage to save her." Anakin informed them. "Then they tried to arrest us. But I had a funny feeling about them. Fear not, I will get these slimes out, leaving no act of an crime scene." Anakin promised.

He then beginned to move the bodies along with Ruwee and got them far away from the home without being detected. Anakin made sure to wipe each of the soldiers mind after dragging them, so they won't go tell on them and get them under investigation.

To anyone who happens to walk by in the secret alley, the figure and officers were fighting and their been losses and problems. To make it more convincing, Anakin cutted the left arm of the old man who had try to kill them earlier, and made it seem like the limbs being loss were just a long battle.

Finally, after dealing their problem and cleaning up all traces towards them, Padme had an idea and decided to go on an island with Anakin, for some reason wanting to stare out to the oceans with the ex-Sith.


	7. Violent World

Chancellor Palpatine sat on his chair in a business-like manner; he have been thinking about... recent developments. It seems that much were at stake here and nothing seem to haven't been looking up... at least for him. For one thing, the apprentice of Darth Plagueis can easily exposed his secret and then he will have to deal with a bunch of Jedi.

It was true, he was Darth Sidious and only a few known. But with Anakin Skywalker here and now on the Jedi side, he will shape his original plan to overthrow the Jedi, but he would have to start with Skywalker.

Maybe he can lure him out into a trap and dueled him and kill him. But there was one error in that choice. Plagueis had no doubt taught Anakin how to fight, and the young former Sith can possibly win.

A war was coming, and Palpatine knew he would need all he had to win. It won't only be with the Jedi, but with Plagueis as well, and his army may not be enough to fend off both.

Skywalker had most likely want revenge on both Plagueis and Sidious; Plagueis for lying to him for the past 10 years that he is doing the right thing, and Sidious for aiding in taking him at the age of 6.

Either way, Palpatine's plan was in danger. He had wanted to take over the Republic and shape it into an Empire, but with the Apprentice of Darth Plagueis around can raise complications.

Palpatine look down and his face fallen as he was about to look over paperwork, until he swore he heard some noises and look up, but it was no where to be found.

"Palpatine." a voice said from behind his shoulder and the old man look behind to see nothing. He knew there were something here, but why couldn't he seen it? "Greetings." a black hue, came to him - it was full of darkness.

Quickest to react, Palpatine called something with the force to his hand, but yet didn't activated it. "Darth Plagueis." Sidious snarled, his eyes begin turning yellow, as he raised his hood up, and his face seem to be corrupted and disformed.

The hue laughed. "Yes. Yes. It's nice to see my old apprentice after how many years." Plagueis said, raising his hands with pride. "However, I don't remember you having a liking to lightsabers."

"I still don't." Sidious growled. "Unlike you, I like to use my unlimited power and not be a fool, cover by my lightsaber. I just use it when I need and considering you nearly kill me once you shall not do so again."

Plagueis cackled. "You truly are a fool, Sidious. You truly think I want to kill you right now. Why would I come to you throughout the force instead of in person if I wanted to kill you?"

"Uh because you're scared," Sidious said, all to causally. "You're too afraid of me, so you want to speak throughout the force. You know I have became stronger then that night."

The muun hue glared at him. "I am no coward!" Plagueis roared, raising his hands, and sending black bolts towards him, and only him. Sidious raised his hands and deflected the black bolts of attacks. "I shall come after you in good time, Sidious!" he disappeared as did all of the marks.

Placing his lightsaber back in the deeper way of his robes, Sidious narrowed his eyes, and clenched his hand up into a fist. "Oh no, Plagueis, I'm afraid I will be double your strength by the time you find me." Sidious states, laughing madly. He have a new plan now that will involve in the destruction of the Jedi and his old Master.

And Anakin Skywalker was the primary source of his plan...

* * *

Young Skywalker couldn't believe what was staring at; it was so peaceful... so calm. Something he had never seen before. How can the galaxy be defined by so much death and destruction? But here, all they seem to be is peace.

He felt his Dark Side within him being lock away, and all they seem to be was Light. Anakin couldn't believe how much Light that seem in him, but he knew the Dark Side of the Force.

It seems as if if all the Darkness is pure from him, and all he has is the Light now. Anakin clutched his head, feeling some pain, but managed to sidestep it.

"I have never seen so much peace." Anakin said to himself in particular.

"Oh, really?" Padme asked, shock. "What about when you were a child?"

Anakin find himself shivering at that. "I was a slave; always doing someone's command. All my life I have been a slave. Right now, I just want to be free, but I can't." Anakin closed his eyes. "Even now, I'm still a slave. My Master have a strong bond with me, that can't be broke."

Anakin bold his hands up into a fist at that statement; if only it could have been that easily. Why couldn't his Master just leave him and focus on Palpatine? Anakin didn't care about what happen to Palpatine. He had wanted to challenge Palpatine for years to see who was the stronger apprentice. Part of him still do...

"All my life, as I look away, up to the hopeful horizon, hoping someone will come, but I doubt they would." Anakin said, finding himself getting more angrier as this conversation continues.

"So forgive me for asking, but did you ever had hopes... when you were younger?" Padme wonders.

He was shocked by that question at first, but then his attitude fallen and he slightly glared at her. "No." Anakin snapped harshly then he intended.

"Surely every child has hopes, Anakin," Padme declared.

Anakin found his eyes turning green; the peaceful world managing to calm him, but those childhood memories were coming to hunt him. Growling, Vader snarled. "No! I had never have hopes! Never will!"

"An-Anakin." Vader heard an stammer behind him and turn to look behind him. He himself had been shock! He had just use a force choke on Padme! What have he done?! His eyes begin reverting from green back to their original blue. "Padme, I'm so... so... sorry." Anakin was the quick to apologize and begin to move to check on her, but she had back away from him.

Before he can react or do something, Padme ran inside, with the dress barely managing to support her speed, but she did have gotten inside. Anakin called for her but she ignored his calls.

"What have I done?! Why?! All she ask me was a simple question!" Anakin clutched his head as he toppled to the floor. He wanted to turn away from the Dark Side, but he was so close to fall back into it when he had choked her.

Anakin hit himself on the forehead and let out a violent roar with the force, destroying the nearby table and balcony. Before pulling back a glove slowly, and looking down. Shaking his head, Anakin threw the glove down, until he felt burning pain with agony.

"Why can't I ever control myself?!" Anakin thundered, bending his head down and his eyes fallened. He knew he have to stop this! Why?! Why can't he ever just control himself?! He have felt less himself. The Dark Side of the Force was too much!

More-and-more, he didn't felt himself, and it seems his eyes turning a brighten yellow. The peaceful world wasn't enough. Anakin closed his eyes and bitten his lip. He had to do go back to the past! He have to see things for himself!

Is his mother alive?! Is someone who he cared about?! Anakin Skywalker was slowly fading! He have to make up for his mistakes and will have to have help! No doubt did Padme wanted to help him now! Maybe she was safe on Naboo with her family around!

Darth Vader clutched his hands up into a fist; he had hated himself for what he had done to Padme! Perhaps, he can find a way to contact Obi-Wan Kenobi! No doubt did The Jedi Knight have more patience! Better then him!

But where can he go?!

Anakin knew he had to calm himself despite the deirse solution. His chances of redemption wasn't possible, for he was already so evil. His blood ran cold, like his Master!

Darth Vader had so much power, so much strength. He couldn't control himself! He fear using his power! He knew he had to go somewhere, a place where his power can be controlled! So much he have murder! His thoughts went to the boy who have fallen to his Master!

Bolding his palm up into a fist, he had knew he will have to leave early tomorrow! Tonight, he would stay as far away from Padme as he can, so he doesn't hurt her like he just did! But tomorrow he shall leave and go into his past!

He must go back to where it all begin! He must go back to Tatooine...!


	8. Arrival To Tatooine

Vader and Padme haven't said much after that 'little' conflict they had. The two completely avoided each other; Anakin with fear of hurting her... again... and Padme out of fear.

Vader absolutely hated himself for what he had done and wanted to accepted himself as who he is. Tonight, he shall contact the Jedi Order, and then the next day, he will be able to get out of her life. He felt as if he was going to just collapsed over and finally died a painful death. At least, Vader will be free from himself and his Master.

Vader clutched his hand up into a fist. "Why can't I control myself?" he asked in a whispered bitterly. He felt as if he was going to fall over and just lay lumpy and wait for himself to die.

Right at the moment, he just wanted to plunged himself with his red lightsaber. Vader punched the countered and reach for a communicator the Jedi Council had given him.

It was somewhere in his robes. Finally finding it deep in the robe, Vader contemplated which member of the Jedi Council he should call, and held the holo-pad communicator for a few minutes, and thought about it for a few seconds until he decided to call someone that may be able to help him, and waited for it to come to life. After a few minutes, it finally did, and Vader saw Knight Kenobi with a robe on.

"Kenobi," Vader said in a impatience and fast manner. He felt very sick to the bone. "I need you to take my position as her protector in all of this! I can't do it! I can't watch the Senator!" the young man exclaimed, bolding his hands up into a fist. He would had destroyed the holocron had he not been so on edge.

"Why, Anakin?" Kenobi asked throughout the communicator, giving him an slight frown and a inches of concern and not only for the mission they were on, but for the young man as well.

Having never been used to concern for the past thirteen years, but actually trained as a 'true' Sith ten years ago, Anakin wasn't sure how to react at the solution... but yet he managed to say. "Help me! I... the power of the Dark Side is to strong! I need help!"

"Anakin, I have other matters to attend to," Obi-Wan said, giving Anakin an confuse look. He seemed so confident before he left. What changed within him? "So does the Jedi Council. This is your chance to become a Jedi Knight."

"Wait, a Jedi Knight?" Anakin asked, his tone much softer, despite the worried and concern and conflict within his soul.

"Yes, the Council thinks if you can prove yourself, then you are worthy to skip Padawan's training, and straight to become a Jedi Knight." Obi-Wan explained with a bright smile. Anakin find himself returning the smile, feeling slightly better. "All you have to do is keep her safe from any assassinations attempts. The Council believes you are strong and have some wisdom, that they want to grant you an access on the Temple."

"No." Anakin interjected.

_'Anakin,' _a voice said in his head; it was the same one that had talk with him earlier before he met Padme and the Jedi. _'We all make mistakes and you have made yours. Fear not, you can redeem yourself if you manage to control it.'_

Skywalker was about to say something to that, but he was too focus on Kenobi at the moment, to decide he would asked the question on the tip of his tongue later. "I have to go somewhere." Anakin stammered.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said. "You are almost finish with this mission. Don't screw it up now. I have faith in you and sense you are powerful enough." Just as he finished that sentence, the communicator begin buzzing, and slowly Obi-Wan's words became nothing. Anakin did still hear the words. "Going.. Bounty Hunter... Jedi Council..."

"Obi-Wan! Obi-Wan!" Anakin shouted his name a few times, but the holo-pad communicator cut off. With a frustrated growl, Anakin slammed it against the nearby wall, bringing fo a bunch of pieces, but it still seems operational. "Damn it."

Anakin just closed the door and lock it before going to the bed. Narrowing his eyes, Anakin begin to remove his robes, and laid himself down. He pulled the covers over his body.

* * *

"No. Mom. No."

Anakin was whispered somethings, as cries were clearly heard. Familiar cries. But yet he haven't heard them in long... long time. Voices that cried. "Help me. Ani. Help!" Before they were cut off, Anakin's eyes hissed open, and he instantly knew he wouldn't sleep more that night. Standing up, Anakin ran out and went to the balcony that he and Padme was talking at a few hours ago and thrown up.

It was just all way too much. His entire life is hunting him, and yet Anakin only felt more pain coursing through his veins. He was always trapped into someone's wasted existence. Darth Vader had choked Padme, not Anakin Skywalker, yet he felt so responsible. He was trying to close Vader out, but yet the Dark Side begin corrupting him even more.

Anakin just collapsed over the balcony and kept his arms over the tip of it. With choking sounds, the young man fallen over to his back, and started to close his eyes. The last figure was seeing _her _being dragged away. It send an chilling into his spine. He has to fine a way.

* * *

Pain crossed his body as he woke to the sun glistering in his eyes. It was sunlight coursing across his face, and the sun blinding his eyesight. He tried to get it out of his eyes, but his back seems quled to the ground.

How long have he been in that position for? By the looks of it, it could be hours, but sometimes what seems like hours are actually days.

Continously, Anakin tried to stand up, but each time was a failure. Trying to get a good grip on something that can aid him to his feet, Anakin searched for that something, but yet nothing seem able to help the young man.

Anakin lay limply against the ground with his bones aching him. For a few moments, Anakin thought he was bleeding, but yet they were no blood within his body and stomach. He felt like he was stabbed by a lightsaber and somehow managed to survive.

Endless pain!

Why can't he just get on his feet?! Why?! It was too hard to get up! Anakin heard the sound of footsteps nearing, and he just closed his eyes! He have sense _her_! _She_ was nearing. "Padme," he said in a raspy tone. "Padme! Help me! Please!" Anakin cried.

Seconds later, a light-skinned and brown-hair woman stood over him. She was wearing different overalls then he have seen her; a light blue leather jacket, with white dressing. "Anakin," she said with a tone that showed worried and actual concern.

Lifting his arm up, Padme pulled him on his knees and he clutched his knees up and brought them to his stomach. She have gave him a blank stare and Anakin just closed his eyes with regret. "Anakin, what happen?" Padme demands.

Finally managing to get on his feet, Anakin gave her a seemingly disapproving and disappointed look. "I'm sorry, Padme, for what I did yesterday, and what I am about to do." Anakin apologized.

"What you are about to do?" Padme called.

Anakin sighed and closed his eyes and shook his head. He wished they were a way out of this. In their short time together, he had grown a soft spot for her. While he may have not known her for a long time, he have thought her as an adorable thing any man will excited to have.

Anakin then narrowed his eyes. "I must go to Tatooine." Anakin said, clutching his hands up into a fist. He had made sure not to clutch his hands up into a fist too hard of fear of choking her once again.

"Tatooine?" Padme asked. "Why?"

"My past lies there," Anakin replied, shaking his head, and sweat course off his face. "I need to go there, Padme. It's one of the things that can save me."

Anakin came out seconds later with dark robes covering his body and his hood. He looked much like a Sith and his old self - yet he had bits of calming peace. "Anakin, what about your mission?" Padme demands.

"I know I promise to protect you senator," Anakin snapped. "But I must find my mother. She's still alive." he whispered the last part out. "I thought she was..." Skywalker didn't finished that sentence and shake his head.

"Dead." Padme finished for him.

Anakin didn't say nothing to that, but he continued walking. "But I must go to Tatooine, so I can _see_ her again." Anakin turned to her, and she had noticed his lightsabers were cleared in the open, and inches away from his hands, yet he wasn't reaching for them.

"Wait," Padme cried, grabbing his hand harshly and pulling him back. "I'm coming with you."

Anakin was caught offguard by Padme's choice of words. He had expected an lecture or at least some attempting convincing, but there was not even a second of hesitation.

He felt like this was his and his alone responsibility. "Padme." Anakin said, sighing as he stared downwards. "My past is on Tatooine. I fell like dragging you alone will be... wrong."

"Anakin," Padme said, her voice taking a edgy sternness to it. "I know we had a little bit of conflict yesterday, but you are assigned to watched me. And considering your mission to find who is trying to kill me."

"Very well." Anakin nodded. "But you must understand something. If my mother is in danger, I can't control myself." His eyes suddenly grew yellow, that made Padme take a step back. "Someone have wronged me in the past and they must pay for it."

"There are alternatives to killing." Padme argued.

"Sometimes," Anakin agreed. "But other times you are going to have no choice to killing." his eyes reverted from light yellow to orange red. "Though for a better outcome." Vader added coldly.

Padme felt a cold chilling feeling at the look in his eyes. While she had a feeling of what he have been through, she knew Anakin just thought to a solution to everything is killing. She only hope she can changed his heart and allow him to see different alternatives, since he only seems to allow her through to him.

* * *

The Chancellor sat in his seat; his eyes staring coldly out towards the window of Coruscant. Just think, he would soon have an Empire, and all he have to do is sit back and allow events to play out.

Palpatine kind of wanted to get this out of the way and just begin the war with Plagueis and finished him as he should have done many years ago. The only reason why Plagueis still is alive this day is because Palpatine actually hesitated.

For a brief moment, Palpatine stood, staring out to the planet that will one day be his. The next moment, he heard the sounds of the door opening, and he turned to see Mas Amedda.

"Chancellor, I would like to notify you that the clone army is soon to be completed. Master Kenobi is on Kamino, dealing with the clone army as we speak." Amedda said, standing up high and tall infront of Palpatine.

"Very good," Palpatine said, slightly licking his lips. The clone army would 'serve' the Republic for a while, until Palpatine feels it was time and catch the Jedi Order off balanced. Visions of an army, full of those covered in whiteness, storming down the Jedi Temple came to his mind for a brief second. But he must have Dooku finished Skywalker before he can screw up with his plan.

If Skywalker says something about his plan to the entire Jedi Council, then it would most likely lead to an investigation of the Chancellor, and that's the last thing he had wanted.

"Continued keeping progress on Master Kenobi," Palpatine said bluntly.

"Yes, my Chancellor," Amedda said, bowing, before walking off and shutting the door, leaving behind a conflicted Chancellor. He can attempt to bring Skywalker to his side, but if he turned away from the Dark Side before, he can do it again. He would watch over Skywalker though.

* * *

Anakin Skywalker couldn't believed how long he haven't been here and how much struggles building up; landing on Tatooine, he already felt the coldness and violence before he was even on the planet. It only grown worse when he landed on the planet.

He was feeling different and so angry the second his boot made contact to the planet. This planet is not an home or dreamy, it is full of slavery, abusers, and thugs; all who deserve to pay for their crimes.

He was walking with Padme, holding her hand tightly in his grip. He couldn't risked her getting nabbed by one of these slimeballs who been staring at her a lot and trying to get a good look at her. If one even thought about touching her, he would chopped their arm off, along with the other limbs.

"Anakin, why couldn't we have take a ride?" Padme asked.

"Those rides are not safe, for they would try to scam you and possibly try to get you in their debt." Anakin snapped, holding his lightsaber in his other hand. "Make sure to stay beside me at all times. You can't trust anyone here."

Padme gave him a nod, having seen the violence on this planet by a couple of beat ups and even murders along the way. "I can't believe you had to live here." Padme states, her eyes blistering with disgust and sadness.

"No one should live at this disgusting place," Anakin hissed. "I'm not sure which one is worse; being train by my Master or this awful place. Both you have to live a life of violence." Anakin's eyes darken and turned bright orange. "Watto."

Padme looked to where Vader was staring at, to see a toydarian, working on something - most likely rebuilding something, and seemingly not to notice their presence. "Anakin, what is it?" Padme asked, grabbing his hand to wield him.

"Watto." Darth Vader repeated, his eyes growing chilling and cold feeling. Storming up, Vader grabbed the toydarian and slammed him on the ground. "Watto!" Vader snarled. "Do you remember me?" he demands.

"Ani, I thought you had..." the toydarian was full of surprise.

"That I had die!" Vader finished, his hands mere inches from his red lightsaber hilt. "It was all of your fault that my mother and I had separated! Why shouldn't I kill you right here?!"

"Anakin, please, I'll give you whatever you want. Money. A slave perhaps." Watto tried to be convincing, but it came to no use.

As Vader activated his weapon, he aimed it to his neck, making him back up with so much fear in his eyes. Vader gloat in the moment of his paralyzing fear, but didn't allow it to shown. "I don't need or want any money or a slave!" Vader thundered, seizing him by the throat with the force with his other hand.

"Please, Anakin." Watto choked out, struggling to catch air by Vader force choke.

"Where is my mother?" Vader demanded, sneering, and slamming him back against the wall. "Where is she?! Answer me now, you slime, or I will kill you!"

"I... I don't... know, I solded her many years ago." Watto wheezed.

"Sold her?!" Vader thundered, his force choke tightening.

"Yes... guy names Lars... free her... married her..." Watto gasped.

"Anakin, let him go, let him go." Padme try to persuade him from doing a killing blow with his fist.

"No! He deserve to suffer for what he done to me!" Vader growled, before smiling coldly, and approaching him with his right hand, still holding his lightsaber, and raised it up high before walking up and slicing his stomach. "You'll live, but you shall remember me and the pain you caused me!" Vader stomped him on the head, making him scream, and the former Sith turned and left behind a bleeding Watto, deactivating his lightsaber.

Padme seems to be disgusted with the action Lord Vader had just cause, but didn't had the nerve to spoke up to him. She knew Vader wouldn't have just approached someone and caused them pain.

* * *

"Wait." Anakin said, placing an hand on her stomach, halting her from moving further down. "Something's off." he flipped around just in time to see Padme being rapped and knock to the ground, with a light figure covering the 'person' who did the said action. "Padme!"

It raised it's staff to end her life, when Vader raised his hands and send lightning towards 'it' and brought 'it' down to his knees. It was a tusken raider! Vader and his mother had to face many of them as a child!

Running up, Vader punched him in the gut and make him make a tusken raider's roar. Vader reached up an the blaster that fallen out of Padme's robe and shot the tusken dead.

Anakin walked up to her and lifted her up with his will-strength. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Anakin, behind you!" Padme shouted.

Flipping around, Anakin shot one just in time, then shot each one down, all becoming just an corpse. Anakin groaned and check around for more, having prefer to stop fighting these weak fools.

Anakin knew he must continue his pathway down to find his mother's location. Handing Padme her blaster back, he warned. "You must keep this beside you on a planet like this. These slimes will kill you in a second."

Padme couldn't believe she was being lectured like a Jedi, but nodded, figuring there was no point in arguing. Plus, Anakin was trying to look out for his wellbeing. "Ok, Anakin."

"We must go."


	9. Discovery

Somehow, Anakin and Padme found an abandoned speeder that actually work wells and managed to help them through the desert. Anakin was hesitant about allowing Padme to come with him, however she didn't accept no as an answer.

Anakin's senses leaded him to an dark humanless camp, all there is is tusken raiders. Some of them are walking with buckets, holding their children, or just guarding tents. Closing his eyes and using the force to find an scent of his mother, his eyes fall upon an tent. He wanted his mother to see him - eye-to-eye for the first time in years and finally get to be in her arms again.

He have made sure Padme stays away so he can get business done just-in-case. He is suppose to protect her, no matter what, but he have to find his mother. She need him.

His eyes lock onto one of the tents and he deepen into the force, to see that's where his mother was in. He could felt it, her life force, barely hanging on, but she's still alive.

Anakin approched and unhooked her from the wodden frame. "Ani... Ani... You're here... I thought you have died... all those years ago... but my Ani is here... alive" Shmi words fall silent, and Anakin stroked her back and forth.

She was about to die but there is nothing Anakin could do. He was that afraid little boy again. "Mom! Please!" Anakin cries, his eyes turning pale and he felt something crawling up his stomach. "Please! You can't die! Stay with me!"

No!

Vader vowed he wouldn't lose her, his eyes turn back to yellow and he use the full power of the force to drain some of his energy. It will wound him for a time but the energy will come back into him.

Knowing full-well this was his first and last chance to save her... or she'll die. Placing an hand on her head and closing his eyes, allowing the Dark Side to draw off of his energy. It didn't matter. Shmi Skywalker couldn't... no she wouldn't die, not this day.

Her wounds, her cuts, started healing as Vader continued to use this power, in attempt to save his mother's life. "No!" Even though he was using all the power he has, Vader felt her life-force fading away and open himself fully to the dark side, trying to find a way. But Vader was in an dark corner, again... trapped... a pawn... a fool.

Vader swore if she's dies, he'll hunt down every Tusken Raider clan in the galaxy and slaughter them without hesitation, without mercy. He couldn't control the burning rage and hatred that was running through his body.

Taking hold of his lightsaber's hilt and the Jedi Master's hilt, he ignited them, revealing crimson and blue lightsabers. The glows lit up the the darkness on the ground and all in his surrounding. Holding it infront of his face and revealing his piercing yellow eyes, Vader leapt forward with such power.

One Tusken Raider's head fell to the ground and with one singular stroke of his blade others followed. A few tried to fight against the former Sith, but he easily decapitated them with the twin blades. He wasn't going to use the force, for he wanted all to die.

Men.

Woman.

Children.

He didn't care. All will die for taking his mother away fron him and inflicting no doubt inflicted endless tortures on her. His innocent mother! He will kill them without any care!

Three Tuskens children tried to run but Vader jump over their heads, sabers making contact with their shoulders, disconnecting their heads from their bodies. He saw a few tuskens running up to him with such hatred. Vader must have assumed they were mothers of the dead tuskens children, but simply he raised his sabers and simply impaled them with his red blades.

More-and-more came, but none stood an chance against Vader's speediness and Vader own power and strength. As he showed them the true foundation of his true power and strength, something told him to stop and think about this but Vader ignored that something and continued to kill each one, hacking away without any mercy, an bright orange beam from his eyes.

Slowly and slowly he begin making his way inside the tent, lightsabers still drawn when two try to sneak up and stabbed him with their gaffi staffs, but didn't turned, instead beheads them with a backstrike.

Retracting the lightsabers, Vader went up to the limp form of his mother, who somehow still is alive. Shmi Skywalker was near him on the ground and at the sight of her, his eyes turn back to blue for the first time in an long time.

But the former Sith didn't worried about that for now. He wanted to save his mother and save her he shall. He have lost his childhood and was raised to be an bloodthirsty monster.

He had kill much in his years and now he sees the Dark Side for what it is. Due to the power of the Dark Side, he have always been full of pain and suffering. He wanted to stop and heal and just be a better person. Unfortunately, he keeps drawing back into the Dark Side and couldn't help it. It was just too strong and too powerful to control.

The Dark Side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural.

Anakin lifted her up with his arms and held her close. He couldn't believe how violent her body had became. What did does Tuskens dare do to her?! Walking back to the speeder, Anakin holstered her on carefully.

By the looks of her wounds, she have clearly been in their captivity for an good thirty days, possibly more. If Anakin had felt her earlier, he would have came to this planet and freed her much earlier.

Now, will she die because Anakin is too weak and slow to come to this miserable planet?! It's outrageous and unfair for her! He haven't seen her for 13 years and now she may die!

Why did this had to happen to her?! She is possibly the most innocent one in his life beside Padme! He have never had an emotional bond with anyone beside her, and he really needs her! He need to place her in a comfortable place!

"Anakin!" a voice cried and he look to see Padme running up to him and only stopping when she saw he was holding a limp body in his hands. "What happen?" she asked, noticing the body Anakin had in his hands.

"Those damn Tuskens." Anakin pouted with anger burning in his eyes. He couldn't believe those creatures dare attack an innocent person! By slaughtering them, he believe he actually done this wrecked planet a favor.

"Anakin." Padme whispered. "Calm yourself." Anakin open his mouth to blurt words at her, but she managed to speak first with a bit of fear, wondering if she made a wise choice with those words. "S-she wouldn't want you to worry."

"Of course your right, Senator." Anakin said bluntly. "But we must find refugee for her."

"Well, we could take her back to the ship." Padme declared.

Anakin narrowed his eyes. "We can, but she needs a safe place now. Also with all those attacks in the desert by those damn Tusken Raiders, they most likely would get to her again without even knowing it."

"Maybe you can find someone would be offering enough to allow us to stay for a wild." Padme states.

Anakin gave her an brief nod. "Maybe."

* * *

Obi-Wan watched as the ship, Slave 1 took off; after finding out the Kaminoans have plan for a Clone Army and manage to see them from a certain point, tracking down an bounty hunter, and was chasing him to bring him into Jedi custody but he managed to take off, he knew he would have to follow him.

Luckily, before Fett manage to take off, Kenobi only barely manage to throw a homing beacon onto the ship. In Kenobi's experience so far, there is no such thing as luck.

He knew he would have to report back to the Jedi Council about this and is bound to gain an lecture about it. But he wanted to get to his ship so he can get off this wet planet. Picking up his communicator, he turn it on as he walked inside the building, only to see Master Windu and Yoda.

"Master Windu, Master Yoda." Obi-Wan begins.

"Captured the bounty hunter, did you?" Yoda questioned.

"No, Master, but I managed to place an homing beacon on his ship. He would be track down." Obi-Wan declared.

"Fail you have." Yoda says.

"But to make it up, you would have to follow him." Mace announced.

Obi-Wan allowed an slight nod. "Yes, but I'm sending a database to the Council on my discovery here. Also, I would be transmitting to Skywalker."

"Yes. Check up on his status, you shall." Yoda informed him.

"We don't fully trust Skywalker yet." Mace says.

Obi-Wan nods. He did felt bad for Anakin. To him, Anakin have already redeem himself and deserves a chance since he did rescued the Senator. Though he can understands the Master's concerns and nervousness. "I would check up on him." Obi-Wan nods.

* * *

Anakin and Padme have been driving the speeder into early morning, trying to find a place that was atleast decent for them. But there was nothing in dangerous and wild desert.

Anakin felt like they were just going into circles! He wanted to save his mother and do it now! She needs to live! He knew she is in danger. While he may be able to defend her and Padme in attacks, anything can happen to his mother who's unconscious.

"Ugh! There's nothing out here!" Anakin snarled, stopping the speeder abruptly and closing his eyes, only when they opened bright green were in his eyes.

"Anakin, look an homestead." Padme says, getting off slowly so she don't disturb Shmi's body and pointing in a distance with her index finger. "We must get there, for that is the only way she can survive."

Anakin arched an eyebrow and pressed down against the buttons of the speeder. He didn't care if they're they're driving too fast. He won't even care if whoever live in there won't allow them in.

Getting off the speeder with his mother in his hands, Anakin place her on his shoulder softly and his hands were hovering over his weapon. Knocking on the door, Anakin sweared he heard some noise until a young man came out with a blaster in his hands.

The young man had light skin, blue eyes, and brown hair. He was handsome for his age, but yet clearly had fierce in his eyes. "Who are you?! Visits aren't frequently around here so you must be hostile!" the young man demanded, aiming the blaster at Skywalker who simply swipe his hand and the blaster flew away, landing on the ground. Fastly Anakin activated his red lightsaber with one of his hands and aimed his blade towards his chest, making him back up. "What?! Stay back!"

"I mean you no harm, my mother, Shmi Skywalker needs help." Anakin says.

"Shmi!" he exclaimed, then he notice an unconscious woman on his back. "Hey, Beru! Dad! Come here!"

Seconds later, an young woman came out and went beside the young man and the two scanned Anakin up and down, with an old man in an power chair a second later. Anakin raised his hand and call the blaster back to his grip.

The young woman had light skin as well, brown hair, and jarring yet calming blue eyes. Though right at the minute, she was trying to stay behind Owen, due to Anakin still having his red and crimson lightsaber in his grip.

The old man had fair skin, light brown hair, and also blue eyes, though they seem to have much horror and experience. It clear to Anakin that this man have been through much, considering he has only one leg that barely even functional, so he won't be moving around so much around here.

"My mother, Shmi Skywalker, needs safety and warmth and you will give it." Anakin demands, holding his lightsaber snd the blaster only rested beside his leg. "Or I would have to do something to you all that I really don't want to do." he threatened, making Padme yanked onto his arm and pull it slightly, making him yelp.

"Anakin, you shouldn't talk to them in such a manner!" Padme scolded. "It's there home and where they live! Forgive him please," Padme's eyes soften and she turned to the family. "He have been through a lot."

"Wait, you're Anakin Skywalker?!" the old man exclaimed, staring at Anakin up and down.

"Yes." Anakin said. "Wait, how do you know my name?" he was faltering and his blade went by his side in an less threatening manner.

"Your mother have mentioned much about you." Cleigg admitted. "I am her husband and had free her from slavery years ago."

Anakin felt overprotectiveness coming to his bones. He wasn't sure if he like the thought of his mother being with someone, so he had concern, and barely noticing this man he didn't yet dropped his alertness. He had deepen into the force to searched this man's thoughts to sense the truth. "My mother?" Anakin questioned. "Are you taking care of her?"

"Yes. I love her." he answered. "Despite her sweetness, she's quite the demanding one." he laughed at the wisecrack and Anakin found himself smiling.

Sensing the truth into this old man's words, Anakin retracted his weapon and returned his hilt to his belt. "Yep, that sounds like my mother, but she needs help. I found her at an Tusken's camp and manage to free her in an interesting way so to speak."

"We would try to a medic over here; at the very least a medical droid." Beru states.

"How long would they take to arrive?" Anakin asked bluntly.

"Two or three days." Ahsoka responded.

"Two or three days?!" Anakin thundered, narrowing his eyes and bolding his hand up into a fist, with gritted teeth, and his narrowed blue eyes begin turning bright yellow. "What the hell?! That's ridiculous! They should be here! You better tell them they will arrive on the day, or I will go there and things won't be well!"

"Threatening them may force them to send a bounty on your head." Owen pointed out.

"They can place an bounty on my head all they want. I am powerful in the Dark Side and can kill them all." Anakin hissed. His eyes were now fully yellow, and the anger on his features were clear.

"Ok, we would try to convince them to come out on the day." Beru stammered. She was fearful of what this strange offworld, claiming to be the son of Shmi, may do since he clearly has strength and willpower.

He had even managed to disarm her boyfriend and can kill them if he wanted to. She had heard tales of these Jedi which she had always thought was fictional. But something was very Dark about Anakin.

He had this Darkness that cannot be controlled, but he simply walked pass them and went inside. "Now, allow us in, so she can rest comfortably." Anakin commanded, walking inside. He was ready to catch up to his mother and had hope she will survive.


	10. Frantic Lightsaber Duel

It wasn't long before they send a doctor. Surprisingly, Owen managed to convince one doctor to come that he said was an old friend, so Anakin wouldn't have to go there and raid the place and kill everyone or put them on endless tortures until one suitable doctor come.

The doctor had arrived in short time and checked over Shmi and have been in the small room Owen and Beru have supplied for her a few hours ago.

Anakin was pacing back and forth while Owen and Beru's family were eating at the kitchen, Cliegg sending him stares before looking at the ground, and Padme sending him concern stares and hoping that his mother would recover.

Slamming his hand into the wall, causing a big dent and crumbling rocks, Anakin growled to himself and close his eyes with irration. "Ugh! When is this doctor going to come out?!"

"Anakin, you must calm yourself." Padme scolded softly, but she felt immense worried for him. By the way he was looking, it seems Anakin is falling back to the darkness that he have tried to rid himself from.

Unfortunately for the young woman, that was the wrong choice of words at the moment and he send a firely glare towards her. "I can't Padme! She is my mother and I haven't seen her for so many years! I even thought she was dead!"

"I'm afraid that your mother might be dead, son." Cliegg chimed in

"For the fate of many Tuskens, she better not be." Vader declared with fire burning in his eyes and off his features that made the old man shivered in his chair. Just then, the doctor came out and was met by the firely wrath of Vader. "How is she?!" he demanded.

The doctor didn't replied out of the paralyzing anger in Vader's eyes, so he simply handed the datapad over. "She is going to be in a coma?!" Vader extrupted.

"I'm afraid so, boy." the doctor said rudely.

Vader's eyes turned green as he tried to keep himself under control. "Don't call me boy." he says curtly, before turning to Padme and Cliegg. "I can't believe she is going to be in a coma on this desert painful world."

Before Padme or Cliegg could have said something to that, the doctor tapped his shoulder. "I have given her medication that she would have to take if she wakes up."

"If?!" Vader roared.

"Yes, now wasting my time, it would be 10 thousand money." the doctor said snarky.

Vader eyes became cold. More-and-more he was getting tired of this slimeball greedy doctor and frustrated at him calling his mother a waste of time. "My mom is not a waste of time!" Vader hissed, trying to get pass the doctor to see his mother.

"She clearly is. Most likely she would die, now I want my mone.." the doctor didn't finished that sentence, for seconds later Vader outstretched his hand and the doctor throat seems to tighten.

The doctor begin clutching at his throat, trying to get free from the knotting and unbearable pain place on his neck. Vader couldn't believe this slime can be a doctor. He have good working ethics but yet is a jerk, however this day he would learn a lesson.

At last, Vader's hands tighten into a fist, and the doctor begin struggling to live against Vader's strongwill. The doctor hit the ground with his hands and sighed and try his best to clear his throat.

"You get to live, slime. But get out!" Vader thundered. "And no you won't get your money so get out." his face turned pale as the man stood up and glared at Vader.

"Don't think you will get away with this! I know powerful people!" the doctor snarled before running out as fast as he can, before Vader can finished what had just been started.

"What have you done?!" Owen snapped, running up to Vader and standing infront of him and hitting him on the shoulder. Vader really didn't mind the hit but he was standing in the way to his mother. "You shouldn't do that! Tatooine is a very dangerous place to threaten somebody! Jabba the Hutt has many associate and if he goes before Jabba, you would have a bounty set on you!"

"He talk about my mom, he should be careful with his choice of words, because someone won't be as forgiving as I." Vader said bluntly. "Now step aside."

"You don't understand..." Owen beginned, but Vader send an powerful yet soft force blast that knocked the wind out of the young man, though he was just wounded and surprised.

Vader knew he could have ended his life with that force blast. But he had no plans on killing Owen and he didn't even wanted to because Owen have been so helpful thus far.

Padme and Cliegg was surprise by the outraged Vader's power. He had just knocked Owen off his feet. Without a thought, Vader brought him close to his grip until he was actually touching the man's neck, as the young man struggle for air. "What do I don't understand? Are you going to turn us in?" Vader demands.

He have been through much over these years so he knew betrayal and treachery. He won't be at all surprise if Owen turns against them and sent him and Padme to their 'deaths' to get a simple pat on the shoulder.

"I-I mean that if you got a bounty on your head, ev-every single bounty hunter would be out your back, even off-offplanet." Owen choked out.

"Allow them to come for me." Vader hissed, his eyes begin turning yellow. "And you better drop the blaster, woman." he ordered, flipping around to see Beru with the blaster shaking in her hand pointed at his direction.

"Just let him go!" Beru cried.

Actually obeying, Vader dropped the young man to the ground, to which he coked out. Still, Beru nervously had her blaster pointed at Vader and accidentally hit the trigger button out of fear, causing Vader to activate his red lightsaber and block the blaster shots.

Vader scrolled over to her and raised his lightsaber up high. Padme looks with pure fear and cover her eyes, fearing what Vader might do to the innocent young woman. Owen struggled to his feet and ran behind the young woman. "Beru! Stay behind me!" Owen shouted defensively, holding his arms out.

Surprisingly, Vader didn't strucked. He just stood in place and stayed like that for a minute. "No! Plagueis! I won't be your apprentice ever again!" Vader growled. "I'm not going to go back down that path!"

Letting out an echoed shout, Anakin collapsed to his knees, his lightaaber decativing and rolling several feet away from him. Seeing that Anakin wasn't going to attack, Owen redundantly grabbed the blaster from his girlfriend and slowly yet cautiously put it up.

"I'm so sorry." Anakin apologized, looking at the couple with tears leaving his eyes. "I don't know what came over me." In truth, Anakin did knew his old Master had an hand in this and wasn't going to give up until Skywalker again broke to his side.

Hearing clanking sounds, Anakin abruptly stood up and saw a grey clearly uncompleted droid. Having flashbacks, Anakin remembered a droid he was making when he was six.

"Greetings, Master Cliegg. I would like to request of the status of Mistress Shmi." the droid said.

"C3-PO." Anakin whispered. "I never had an chance to finished you. My mom may have found a way to complete you." he said with awe, approaching the droid. The droid look at him, clearly trying to scanned him to see if he have seen this fellow before. "C3-PO, it's me Anakin.

"Master Anakin, it is good to see you fully functional!" the droid exclaimed. Despite being an droid, Anakin swored he could have seen happiness. "Your mother had have me completed when she thought you were dead!"

"Yep, sounds like my mother..."

"The droids yours, Anakin, since your mother have always mentioned about him being your uncompleted creation." Cliegg declared.

Anakin wasn't sure how to react. No one had allowed him to have things before, and now he is getting an chance to have his droid back. He have never got an chance to complete him but yet did get in good parts and atleast a memory base. Anakin smiled and responded with one word...

"Thanks..."

* * *

A dark robe figured walked down the halls of his base. Darth Plagueis. He have tracked down his old Apprentice and the Sith Lord felt it was time to again confront his old Apprentice to either finish him off or die.

He was on Tatooine. The place where Plagueis had found him and trained him as a Sith for many years. The place where Skywalker have suffered so much turmoil, he allowed his emotions to travel into the force so much so where Plagueis can sense his emotions and feelings.

He have tried to corrupted Skywalker by what happen to his mother, but Skywalker had barely managed to resist. Granted, now Plagueis must destroyed him and his companions and make him watched sorrowfully as Anakin's mother is disposed and suffered the worse before he dies to Plagueis's blade.

Plagueis had hoped for an actual battle this time, instead of toying with Skywalker like he did last time. However, it's clear Skywalker was getting more into the Light, even if it is a struggle.

The Muun knew Skywalker possibly can challenged more then last time. Last time, Skywalker attacked blindly. This time, he may manage to get a few good swings and attacks.

Rage blurred into his vision. Plagueis will tracked Sidious down and find a way to bring him out into the open to where Plagueis can strike later, but now he just wanted to destroy Skywalker and his world.

Vader was no matched for the great Sith Lord, Darth Plagueis. He have sense Sidious's betrayal and didn't finish him, so he can do the same to Vader, just unlike Sidious he would destroyed him.

* * *

Some time later, Anakin standed outside of the homestead, thinking to himself without anyone or anything. He wanted to complete this mission with Padme, but yet he didn't want his mother to stay here. He hated the thought of her standing on this miserable planet.

He wanted to take her to a good place where she can actually recovered and take her to a place where she can actually get treatment. He was contemplating on either Naboo or Coruscant.

But she wasn't staying here and neither was he or Padme. Luckily, Anakin had made sure to tell her to bring the ship here after getting into a good area with enough space. Anakin would load her onboard in her deep coma and place her into the medical bay on the ship.

Beside her laid Shmi in a coma, while Padme were inside, pacing some things into their bag such as food which Owen and Beru had insisted they have. "Fear not, mom, Padme is bringing her ship, and we will get you to a better place." Anakin whispered, tears scrolling down his eyes.

"Hey, son." a gruff voice yet had a inch of softness said from behind and Anakin turned, quickly wiping away the tears from his eyes and giving the best stare he have. Anakin smiled at him softly. He is truly a good person, since he have even insisted and persuaded him to bring him somewhere else.

"Yes, Cliegg?" Anakin asked in an unintentionally rough and rude tone.

"I just wanted to tell you to take care of her if she survives that is." Cliegg said with a bit of sadness in his voice. It was clear he didn't wanted to leave Shmi but he loved her too much to allowed her to suffer on this planet without being with her son. "Truth be told, boy, I have a feeling I won't be around that much longer. Your mother has a life ahead of her while I'm bounded to this power chair. She will find great happiness with you."

Anakin simply nodded. It was good that his mother have found someone who loved her and didn't cared about the pain of her leaving him. His mother have clearly found the right guy and now Anakin was happy that he have been taking care of her.

Hearing ships engines, the two men look up and saw a black armored ship with red markings and having a coldness from it. For a second, Anakin have thought it was Padme's ship but something was off. "Plagueis." he whispered. "Cliegg! Get out of here!"

Before the old man could have said something to that, an figured jumped from the ship hanger ramp and landed infront of them, with an lightsaber hilt by their side. "You." Anakin hissed coldly.

"Skywalker." the figure simply responded, raising his hand and seemingly aim to his mother's body. Anakin gasped and ran infront of her, blocking the lightning with his red lightsaber but Anakin knew something was off.

Purposely, Plagueis have send weak lightning so he could have distracted Anakin. Without a thought, he allowed much more lightning to leave his fingertips and pointed at Cliegg who couldn't react in time and were burning on the floor, with his eyes close.

Running to the old man's side and seeing his eyes close and his face giving no emotion, Anakin allowed a choke sob to form. The old man who have taken care of his mother were dead and if Anakin haven't came to this homestead, he would have not have been.

Standing up, Darth Vader pulled out two lightsaber hilts and activated them, revealing one red and one blue on each side of his face, showing his clear rage and fury in his yellow eyes. "You would pay for that, Plagueis!" Vader roared, charging forward and up to his old Master.

Without a thought, Plagueis activated his black-hilted lightsaber, showing a crimson red. "You want to protect your mother? Skywalker. Die for her!" Plagueis cackled, as he just stood there, waiting for Vader to make a move.

With no hesitation, Vader charged into battle, clashing against Plagueis's firely red crimson lightsaber with the lightsabers. He had a feeling Plagueis could have dodged him like last time, but Plagueis didn't and instead the two locked blades.

Staring at each other's yellow eyes, Vader and Plagueis pushed onto each other's lightsabers. Vader forced pushed him back and charged up, but Plagueis raised his hands and send lightning to the former Sith, knocking him to the ground with lightning beams leaving his chest.

"You're no matched for me, Skywalker." Plagueis said slyly, walking up and seizing Anakin by the chest and throwing him across the sandy ground, making him cover in dirt. Weakly, Anakin stared up and stood on his feet and again activated the lightsabers and charged forward, sending the blue lightsaber to Plagueis but the Sith Muun simply reached up an hand and caught the blue lightsaber. "How predictable." Plagueis mocked, crumbling the lightsaber hilt up into little tiny pieces, with a clutch fist.

Enraged, Vader screamed and attacked with now only one lightsaber and that was his red one. Pressing down against his old Master's lightsaber, Vader attempted to push him down and gain the upperhand, however Plagueis was more experience and managed to do the exact opposite to Vader.

Vader recovered and swinged at Plagueis's arm, managing to slice through his old Master's arm, causing him to grunt slightly. Though he managed to shrugged it off, but not in time for Vader to slashed across his torso, nearly impaling it, but missed in a panic.

Now enraged and done with playing these games, Plagueis strucked downward, cross-cutting against Vader's left arm, causing him to cry out and nearly become completely immobilize, but yet he had missed and only sliced half of Vader's arm, leaving a large wound across the former Sith's arm. With no signs of hesitation or mercy, Plagueis send powerful purple lightning to Vader, making him crumbled to the rough ground, and deactivated his lightsaber.

Plagueis decided to torture him before ending his miserable existance and life and destroying the potential destruction of the Sith. Sending lightning towards Vader, the former Sith cried out and as much as he tried to recovered, Plagueis continues to send lightning - too much Vader was completely exhausted and couldn't do much but scream.

Eventually, it came to an stop, much to Vader's relief at suffering the pain everywhere in his body. "Now, young Skywalker, you will die." Plagueis smirked wickily and again send purple lightning and Vader begin screaming again.

Vader can feel life leaving him and couldn't believed how much the agony was going down his skin. However, to his shock, it all came to a stop, and Vader pushed himself up weakily to see Plagueis glaring at him, seemingly about to finish him.

Blaster shots were seen and Vader turned to see Padme aiming her blaster from the ship hanger ramp at Plagueis, shooting many shots at him. Plagueis had to ducked them all with his fast speed before smirking and activating his lightsaber, blocking the shots and deflecting to their owner, missing her only barely. "Senator." he whispered, beginning to come closer to the woman who was shooting at him, trying to bring him down. Plagueis got into a pouncing position and ready to jump at her. But just then before he could have done something, Vader plunged his lightsaber into Plagueis's thigh, momentarily setting him back.

"Anakin! Come on!" Padme shouted on board, still aiming her blaster at Plaguis. "We have your mother and droid on board! We need to leave!"

Not needing to be told twice, Vader retracted his lightsaber and ran onboard, very relief that Padme had not only managed to sneak pass him and Plagueis - but managed to get his mother and droid on the ship. Fastly, the ship took off and went into space before traveling into hyperspace.

Deactivating his crimson lightsaber, Plagueis smirked and cackled wickily. It seems his suspicions were correct. Vader have grown stronger in power and actually managed to get wounds on the Muun but yet he still allowed his emotions to blind his judgement. "You have gotten away this time, Skywalker, but I would get you next time. And I vow it, you would be destroyed once and for all."


	11. Small Changes

Anakin couldn't belivee how close he and his old Master were. The two had clashed blades and have dueled each other.

Although Anakin had managed to delay him, Plagueis was far skilled and surpassed him and clearly waa again toying with him and allowing their blades to clashed. While, Anakin was strong, Plagueis outdueled him and even cost him one of his sabers.

He knew as resoreful and seemingly desperate as his Master seems to be, Plagueis would try to track his location to finished what he couldn't have last time. To be honest, Anakin was surprised on how he managed to held Plagueis for that long, despite still being defeated at the end. If it wasn't for Padme, Anakin was sure he would have been killed and die a painful death.

Anakin isn't even sure about going back to Naboo; it's only a matter of time before his old Master discovers him on Naboo, with Anakin's not able to control his emotions with his mother suffering and all.

Right at the moment, all Anakin was to do is sit on the chair of Padme's ship, thinking. He knew his Master would hunt him until he's either dead or back on the Dark Side of the Force. He have felt horrible for what happened to Cliegg; he didn't deserve that and he should have gotten an better fate, however Plagueis just ended an innocent man's life.

Padme was laying back against her chair, watching the blue beams of lightspeed carried the ship across the galaxy. "What was that, Anakin?" Padme asked softly.

"My old Master." Anakin replies after a minute of silence. "He wanted to kill my mother and me. I'm surprise you haven't left."

"Why would you be surprised that I haven't left?!" Padme cried out, shocked by Anakin's words.

Anakin's fist soften. "Considering I have killed many, strangled Panaka, strangled you and threated you badly. I have cause so many deaths and ruin so many lives and don't even deserve redemption."

To that Anakin got an slap in response on his cheek, making him look up to her with surprise. "Don't say that, Anakin. You're an good person and if you forget your past then you can get an chance to finally live a life you deserve."

"Padme, I have raided planets, kill thousands if not millions of innocent beings and you can't defend all the damage and killings that I have caused." Anakin states. "I shouldn't even been here. I should have went into hiding and live my days until I finally die on a tortuous planet."

"While I may not be able to defend your crimes, I know inside of your heart there is a good person that wants to do the right thing. Be that man. Be a good person. Be the man your mother would want you to be." Padme says softly, rubbing Anakin's shoulder in a soft comforting manner.

Wrincing at the comforting touch, Anakin frowned and closed his eyes. "I-I'm not sure if I can continued this mission. I want to find the person who's doing this to you but yet I am only placing you in danger taking you on my wild adventures."

Padme blinked. "Who said this mission must be easy? Allow me to tell you something, Anakin. In our time together, I see you as a determine and strong-willed and won't back down from anything without a fight."

Anakin couldn't believe his ears. He have only knew her for a short time but yet she is holding faith in him and believes he can be someone else instead of ths Sith he was raised to be.

Padme belives he is not a monster, that he isn't evil and he can be a good person without this darkness to him if he tries. Changes did happen to him in this short time with her. One thing he did noticed about himself was that he was much calmer in the battle with Plagueis - he have been much more patient and didn't attack recklessly.

In that battle, it seem like he was fighting as Vader but another person was telling him where to swing, how to swing, and to be restricted and how to hold himself up for a while.

For one brief second, Anakin allowed a smile to form on his lips. He is just so glad that he wasn't humiliated, like the last time he have faced Plagueis and was roll dog around. But this time he managed to delay him and destroyed him!

At the thought of Plagueis, Anakin felt his eyes reverting yellow. Just then, he heard beeping and turn to see R2-D2. "You know, I think he likes you." Padme muttered to Anakin who forced his eyes to turn back to their normal blue.

"How can he not?" Anakin taunted, smiling softly at her. "I think he would want to be around good old me instead of the annoying Senator."

"Annoying?! Annoying?!" Padme demands, crossing her arms. "Who are you calling annoying, sir?!"

"You, your majesty." Anakin says teasingly.

Padme grumbled words underneath her breath. "You're lucky I'm flying this things or I would have already stunned you with my blaster."

"Oh, I'm shivering, Senator." Anakin says rolling his eyes and begin walking off.

"This is my mission." Padme snarled playfully. "And yet I'm stuck with you. Why?"

"Because you allow the adult in charge to take protect you, while you damsel in distress stays behind me and let me shield you."

"Adult?! I'm 24. You're like 18." Padme hissed. She didn't like when people assumes her age, so she glare at him with dagger in her eyes.

"19." Anakin corrected grimly.

"Yeah and you talk about my age, young man." Padme mocked.

Anakin clutched his head. "Why do you always have to be the persistent and smack talker one?" Anakin groaned.

"I don't know: Why do you always have to be so whiny and throw a tantrum when things don't go your way?" Padme retorted.

"I'm not whiny!" Anakin hissed. Padme gave him a look, that made him breath in. He knew by the smile growing on her face that he have played right into her trap. "Ok, ok, lady, you won."

"Good boy, now you should go check on R2-D2's problem." Padme said her playful expression gone and now a serious one replaced her feature. She flipped the chair around and begin staring out to the lightspeed. Seeing that they don't want arrive to their intended destination, she lays back against her chair.

* * *

Anakin walked out of the cockpit and followed R2. He had noticed a little bit of bickering from C3-PO and the small droid. It was kind of laughable and ironic, considering they both are droids.

He had barely have time to work on C3-PO and was even surprise that he managed to get a memory chip into him. He knew his mother may have save a lot of money to finally get him build by the right people.

Whoever that is on Tatooine. On that planet, there is nothing but hell and you have to rely only on yourself to survive. Part of Anakin was glad that he have been taken away from that planet as a child - but he wasn't sure what was worse.

All those innocents who have died and fallen to Darth Vader's lightsaber. While Anakin tries to pull out of Vader's grip, he felt him always coming and taking full control of his body. Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader are different people.

Anakin Skywalker was a sweet and caring boy with mechanic skills and not afraid to do anything and is extremely daring and challenging, despite at a young age. Never did Skywalker thought of hurting someone and he have always had dreams of protecting the innocent.

Darth Vader was name given by Darth Plagueis. He was Plagueis's apprentice and heir to the Sith and was an killer to many, some possibly didn't deserve it. Vader thought that anyone who was said as a threat must be eliminated immediately. And what did Vader did? He carried it out faithfully and without hesitation.

So transpired in his thoughts, Skywalker accidentally ran into a wall. R2 did a few beeps at that. "Hey, it's not funny." Anakin shot back, finding himself chuckling at that.

R2 did some beeps. "Hey, I know where I'm going." he smiled softly. This droid is extremely funny, plus loyal to Padme and can prove a use.

R2 had leaded Anakin into the hanger bay where he saw the hyperdrive having wires sticking out of it. "Thank the force you saw this. This could have made us choke in space or we wouldn't have been able to arrived to our full destination and may have drown in space. Well done, little one."

R2 did some cheerful beeps. With an smile, Anakin grabbed the toolbox nearby and set infront of the hyperdrive before grabbing an hydrospanner. Rubbing the droid on the head, he went over to the damaged hyperdrive and rubbed his hands together.

"Now let's get to work."

* * *

Anakin watched as Padme's ship landed at in a clear hanger. Walking while pushing Shmi's bed down, Anakin had ran into one of the security guards of the hanger. "Move aside, sir." he commanded. "I don't have time for this."

"She is to bring into one of our medical offices, sir." the security guard said, approaching ever closer.

Padme bended over to Anakin. "They would take her to a medical office. Those places are not good for your mother but we cannot do anything."

"Can we not?" Anakin whispered back to her. She gave him a confuse look at that. Waving his right hand, Anakin spoke. "You would not bring her to the medical office."

"We would not bring her to a medical office." he repeated, like a droid ready to follow an command.

Padme gave him a extremely surprise look; she had expected Anakin to become murderous and force choke the security guard like he would have done at the beginning of all of this. But he did not. He is using a technique that the Jedi does when they urgently need to do something. She was proud at Anakin's patience and not killing him.

"You will leave your post." Anakin states, again waving his hand.

Like before, the security guard repeated. "I will leave my post." He then walked off with a blank and expressionless face, like he had never seen them.

Turning around to face Padme, having felt her eyes laying on him, he saw a bright smile on her face. "While sometimes," she cleared her throat for an long second, "that mind trick gets old I'm surprise at your wisdom and not urging to kill him. It seems you're abandoning the Dark Side."

"Guess you're changing me." Anakin retorted. Even he himself were surprised at his own wisdom, he thought he would have killed him but yet he spared him and not acted on his old self and didn't killed him. He still felt the darkness of Darth Vader trying to take hold of him and wanted to rule the galaxy and end his old Master and destroy the entire Jedi Council, but that anger and resentment inside were not winning, and he wanted to be his own person and not be that beast Plagueis wanted him to be. "Quite frequently, for once I like the change."

Anakin didn't want to be a Jedi or Sith; he just want to be his own individual person. Dark Side. Light Side. He didn't care about those sides. In his opinion, without one side there can't be another. If people say he's a Light Side user, then so be it, same for the other way around. Whatever awaits him, he was ready for it.


	12. Nonsourceful Rescue

Anakin decides to play it the reckless way and just walked into the base. He knew she protested to this but he had no plans of being captured by these threats who somehow managed to overcome Kenobi, a Jedi Knight.

His lightsaber were revealed on his holstered, as Skywalker continued walking down without any care. The sand below touched his boot but he didn't care.

"Are you sure about this?" Padme demanded. "I think sneaking the back way was better instead of potentially getting ourself kill!"

"I feel the presense of someone powerful in the Dark Side and is just full of pain." Anakin said simply.

"What do you me-?" Before Padme could have even finished that statement, Anakin grabbed her and jumped into the air as a lightsaber flew into the location they were just in.

Dropping to the ground, Anakin activated his lightsaber and saw a Dathomirian young woman with two lightsabers activated by her side.

"Padme, stay behind me." Anakin ordered, his eyes beginning to turn back to yellow at nearly Padme getting impale from a shock attack.

Luckily, Anakin have sensed the Dark Side and managed to save Padme life at the same time. Vader have grown a fondness and utterly careness for her since she accepted his dark past and not hold him against it.

Vader may even say he _love _her and will protect her until the end. He highly doubt she loved him though because they just met a few weeks ago and no one should get married to someone that they just met.

"Ah, Senator Padme Amidala." Asajj Ventress said bluntly. "My Master wants you dead and I will be the one who kills you."

Vader stood infront of Padme protectively, using himself as an shield. "I am Darth Plagueis's apprentice! And she is my friend! You will not touch her!" Vader snarled, his lightsaber burning red.

"You can't protect her." Ventress says, waving her two lightsabers. "Search your feelings, you know she is variable, Plagueis's apprentice."

Vader's eyes darkened. He knew this 'Sith' is trying to cloud his mind and send him to the point where he would be so weak and valuable. Actually lowering his blade for a minute, Vader clutched his head and when he opened them, he saw Ventress rushing to his abdomen.

Raising his crimson blade up, Vader blocked the strike though he haven't anticipated her lunging hard and his blade flew several feet back. Backing up slightly, Vader forced push Ventress across the ground.

Calling for his lightsaber with the force, Vader activated it allowing its glow to mirrored his face for a minute. Rushing into the fray, Vader forced his blade down against her, making her yelped due to the much power behind the strike.

Padme watched as Vader and Ventress just dueled each other. What she have notice is Vader sending harsh attacks with yells and grunts. Seeing him in battle before, she have knew his movements, he is always calm but the journey may have tired him out

Vader is a much more violent duelist in this manner though. As he again clashed against her blade, Vader send an kick to her thigh forcing her back as he send an slash to her leg.

Fortunately for the Sith Assassin, Ventress managed to back up in time but yet not enough to get atleast the end of Vader's lightsaber across her leg. Not having enough time to take it in, Vader rushed up to her with quick speed that she had to countered by jumping up.

This prove to be a mistake, as Vader forced push her down in midair. In a panic, she kicked up to his leg and managed to stop him for a minute. He looks older than her by a few years but she have been trained for a lifetime and had once whield the title as a Jedi Padawan.

Vader had only been a Sith but he knew what form to use against her. He has the power of a Jedi Master but the only difference is that he's reckless and attack with strong emotions. Ventress is sure if she wasn't trained by her Master, than she would have already been on the ground.

But she is lucky that Dooku have taight her well. Again activating her lightsabers, she swiped at him, in which he returned with a stronger attack and the two locked blades, with moans and slight yelps.

Vader gained the upperhand and kicked against her leg, striking repeatedly downward against Ventress's lightsaber and not allowing her to even counter. All she did was able to do is allow Vader to push her blade down.

Ventress's lightsabers flewed out of her hands. Lunging forward, Vader raised his blade to end her life, but an blaster shot made contact to his arm. Ventress called for her lightsabers and lunged at Vader, who was at the moment focused on the owner of the blaster shots. Vader falled back and lay on his bottom.

Padme grabbed Vader's lightsaber and glared at Ventress. Running infront of him, she stood infront of him protectively, and held his lightsaber, activating his lightsaber in an awkward position.

Ventress smirked and jumped towards Padme, as the senator did her best to deflected the power behind the strike but the lightsaber fallen several feet infront of her.

Vader forced push Ventress away from Padme. The former Sith forced himself up from the ground. Charging up, Vader swung away at Ventress, doing his best to block her and the blaster shots.

Eventually, one blaster shot hit him in the shoulder and he gasped, as he tried to shake it off. Another blaster shot hit him and that caused him to dropped to the floor, followed with his lightsaber.

As much as he tried to get up, Vader just couldn't and was laying on his stomach with pain passing through his muscles.

Worried and concerned, Padme ran over and yanked Anakin and shook him. "Anakin! Come on! Get up!" She urged still shaking him wildly.

She had noticed his lightsaber mere inches away flewed behind her and into a waiting grip. "It's nice to see you again, senator." a familiar voice said from behind, followed with blasters surrounding her and Anakin's current unconscious body.

"Traitor." Padme hissed to Count Dooku, who begin walking up to her.

"Oh no, my senator," Dooku says dryly walking up and grabbing her chin. "I'm afraid that you're working for a traitor like I'd told Kenobi. But you and the whole Republic is too blinded to see that."

"We aren't blinded by anything!" Padme hissed, pulling away harshly. "And you won't get away with this!"

"I am going to give you one chance, senator, for the future of your people, join us." Dooku said, outstretching his hand towards her.

"You try to kill me many times," Padme spat at the Count. "Close friends died in your assassination attempts! I would never join you! Now let Obi-Wan, me, and Anakin go! You know the Jedi will be here soon!"

"The Jedi Council won't be able to track us, senator." Dooku said victorious. "Now one more chance, join us and watched as your people suffered."

"I rather die!" Padme growled.

"That can be arranged. But I really wished you had join us. But if that is your choice..." Dooku spoke bitterly as three women came out and stared at him nervously. Padme knew they were part of her people, but there is nothing she can do. Activating his lightsaber, Dooku swiped with such great power and without mercy, cutting through them.

"Nooo!" Padme cried as their limbs fallen to the floor.

"They're only the first to suffered," Dooku said. "More is to come."

Pulling out her blaster she aimed it at Dooku who simply waved an hand and swipe it out of her hand and onto the ground. Smirking, Dooku send lightning towards her though it didn't kill her but send her into a state of unconsciousness.

"Goodnight, senator, I hope you enjoy your last day of peace." Dooku said as she fallen into unconsciousnes beside Anakin. Turning to the bounty hunter, Jango Fett, he smiled evilly. "Take them into the arena."

"What about my money?" Jango asked bitterly. He didn't really cared about working with them but all he wanted was his money and an chance to have a good life with his son.

Dooku glared at him for a second but regain his composure. "Now, my old friend, when do I ever lie to you?" Dooku demanded after a minute.. "Your money will be given soon but not now."

Nute Gunray stormed up to Dooku. "Why not just kill them already?" Gunray questioned hatefully. He clearly wanted the senator and 'Jedi' to die, but yet Dooku have further plans for them. "It's only a matter of time until the Jedi find out we've one of their own."

Dooku held back a chuckle. The fact this fool thought Skywalker was a Jedi clearly shows how oblivious some of the people on this Council is.

"This man is not a Jedi. He is the apprentice of Darth Plagueis." Dooku replied.

"Darth Plagueis was rumor to die a decade ago." Gunray protested. "It's surely a mistake."

"You don't know the force, Gunray, but I do." the Count said. "I am going to offer him an chance to join us. He still is valuable to the Dark Side. And still can be a use for us, if he sees his precious senator suffer."

"So do we take them a torture cell?" Gunray questioned.

"Yes." Dooku nodded. "Do you have something that can wake him up?"

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

Vader's eyes hissed opened and he saw nothing but darkness. Screams were heard from behind and Vader turned around to see lightning burning.

For a second, he thought it was Jedi who Plagueis is having a 'game' with by the force of the force. Vader watched his Master tortured the prisoner and an small smile form on his face under his hood.

Then, his eyes lightened up as he realized that that Vader is gone and a new one is taking his image. While, he does horrible things at times Vader always tried to do the right things.

Anakin saw Padme screaming as an certain old man released lightning upon a young woman. His eyes lightened up and look like they were about to pop open due to getting a good look at the prisoner.

"Padme!" Vader wanted to choke out but it came out soft. His voice seems to be very dry and weaker than it have seem before.

"Ah, Master," the same Dathomirian he have dueled earlier alerted with a smirked towards Anakin. "The subject is awake."

"Oh good, bring him into the front." the old man ordered.

Something poke him in the side, forcing him up with a sharp hissed. Vader wanted nothing more than to see the force and just destroyed them. He looked down to see force binders, restraining his hands.

"Ah, Sith, do you see your senator?" Dooku asked, turning to Vader who glared at him with daggers in his eyes. He didn't say a word, so Dooku just turned without an care and released lightning at Padme.

Too much to bare, Vader knew he had to intervened. "Stop!" Vader thundered, about to run up but sharp pain came to his side by a taser, which forced him down.

"Ahh, so you do have a voice?" the Count taunted, turning back slowly and facing the former Sith. "So you have to give something to me for her to live."

"What is it?" Vader asked, glaring up to him with disgust in his eyes. However, he's on Dooku's terms and he may lose Padme like he nearly lost his mother should he stand back and watched.

"You have to join us and lure the Council here." Dooku responded with amusement in his voice.

"I c-can't do that-I'm trying to redeem..." Vader beginned but Dooku smiled and anticipated the disobedience from the young man.

"If that is your answer." Dooku states turning back and allowing lightning to leave his fingertips and course through Padme's body making her scream again.

"No! No! Wait! I will join you!" Vader gave in, not able to allow her to suffer any longer when he could just stop it.

"Anakin! No!" Padme wheezed to him weakly, not wanting him to become that 'thing' Anakin. Have this all been for nothing? Will Anakin Skywalker be turned back to the Dark Side?

"Good, now Ventress, released her." Dooku states.

"What is your plan, Dooku?" Gunray demands.

"To test Skywalker here." Dooku told him. "We have Kenobi in her hands so we shall if Skywalker can prove himself to us. If he kills Obi-Wan, the Jedi would sense it and they would come after us."

He motioned for Ventress to come over and she slightly bowed. "What is thy bidding, my Master?" She questioned.

"We have to test Skywalker." Dooku said. "I sense the Jedi coming. Me, Gunray, and Fett have to go to the arena dor they must be countering us every string. Ventress you must watch Skywalker kill Kenobi."

"What if he fights us and resist it?" Ventress insisted.

"Than terminate the senator infront of his eyes." Dooku commanded, smiling wickly up to her as he handed Vader's lightsaber towards her.

"Yes, Master." Ventress frowned. He than turned to Vader and with a crooked smirk, she pushed against his shoulder. "Now, move it. To Kenobi's cell."

Vader knew he would have to think of a plan. He wanted to keep Padme safe and protected, but at the same time he didn't want to kill Kenobi. If he defends Obi-Wan than Padme will die.

He is trapped in a circle. Will he have to strike Obi-Wan down with his blade and allow new Masters to corrupt him? Would Obi-Wan want him to protect her even if it means losing him?

* * *

Anakin had to think of something fast. He felt Kenobi's presence nearing as he continues to walked with these force binders on his hands. Force to a stop outside of an cell, he watched as Ventress opened it and revealed a young man, but he is clearly much older than Anakin

Obi-Wan is being restrained to the cell, not able to move even if he wanted too. Ventress came to a stop infront of Obi-Wan and removed the binders with the force, allowing him to fall.

"Remember," Ventress warned Anakin of what is to happen if he makes a foolish move and removing his binders as they hit the floor with a thud. Handing him his lightsaber hilt, Anakin redundantly took it into his grip.

Walking up, Anakin seen the shock and maybe a little bit of hurt restricted on Kenobi's face. Anakin felt sorry for what he was about to do. Obi-Wan have convinced the Jedi to give him an chance and now he is going to be killed by the man he gave in a chance.

"I'm sorry," Anakin apologized, activating his red lightsaber and raising it over his shoulder. "I know you trust me atleast to some extend but I have no other choice." Looking behind for a spilt second, Anakin saw Padme's eyes staring at him pleadingly.

Regret came across his veins as he looked like he was going to lunged at Kenobi. In a fast movement, Anakin jumped towards the two watching Padme and cutted their heads off. Unable to react in time, Ventress was met by a force blast that sended her into a wall unconscious.

Obi-Wan grabbed one who stood beside him and threw him over him, before grabbing the other and sending an few punches and blows towards his head, knocking him beside his companion.

Anakin reached for the lightsaber hilt from Ventress's holstered and pull it over into his grip. What shock him was that it is actually Obi-Wan's lightsaber. But why would Dooku hand Ventress Kenobi's lightsaber?

Perhaps higher events are going on here than what they have scanned so far.

Anakin's eyes gleamed for a second as a smile came onto his face. "Don't tell me you're going to get capture more, Obi-Wan." He taunted.

"Shut up." Obi-Wan glowered trying to hide the embarrassment from his face, feeling that he wasn't going to live it down. Despite being raised as a Sith for years, he has that teasing and smartass manner upon him. He have remembered Qui-Gon and while he was very strict there is times he was captured and Qui-Gon had bailed him out.

"I guess I fully prove myself," Anakin said turning away from Obi-Wan checking for reinforcement. "Since I haven't killed you, I trust you will speak to the Jedi about this."

"Yes I would be sure to speak to them of your heroics." Obi-Wan said. "Now we must move quickly. No doubt the Jedi have saw the transmission since you are here, they must be here to."

"Before we came here they said something about arena." Padme told the Jedi Knight.

"We must to the arena then." Obi-Wan declared.

"What about her?" Anakin asked narrowing his eyes at the unconscious form of Ventress laying on her front. To think she have threatened him but he managed to outsmart her at the end.

"We can't worried about her for now." Obi-Wan says in a masterly authoritatively tone.

Anakin nodded, knowing Obi-Wan is right in that manner. Staying behind and finishing her will slow their time down and just be an waste of their time. She can be dealt with later.

"Very well." Anakin said. "Let us leave."

The three than headed down to the arena, hoping it wasn't too late. Anakin and Obi-Wan had a feeling that the Jedi have already arrived and is in combat. But they wanted to end the war before it begins with Dooku's wrath.


	13. One Chapter Ending

Anakin cutted down another battle droid with his red lightsaber. They had little resistance at running to the arena at first but now they're encountering battle droids who simply couldn't allow them to past.

Obi-Wan and Anakin worked with such teamwork against the battle droids and both were extremely experienced in lightsaber combat and the power of the force.

As a Sith, Anakin remembered Plagueis mentioning Kenobi occasionally. He was told that Obi-Wan is the first Jedi who stopped a Sith over a thousand years at just being an Padawan.

Darth Vader have always wanted to duel Obi-Wan to test his skills and see how powerful he could be. Now, as not fully Vader and trying to reclaim the name Anakin Skywalker, Anakin didn't want to kill him.

He grew a source of respect for Kenobi because as much as he is loyal to the Jedi Order and believing threats should be ended, he gave Anakin an chance and is even helping him.

Anakin destroyed the last droid with a clenched fist. Turning to Obi-Wan, he frowned and deactivated his lightsaber. "Where's Dooku?" Anakin questioned.

"I'm not sure," Obi-Wan responded. "I sense so many Jedi... falling to battle droids."

"They might need our help!" Anakin exclaimed. "Knowing Dooku from the short time, he has resources and would surely kill them."

"True," Padme chimed up. "But what about Dooku? We need to stop the traitor."

"She's right." Anakin agreed. "_We _need to stop him. But not you, Pad-Senator." he corrected, clearing his voice using the respectful title of Padme.

_'Patience, Anakin.'_

The voice that had guided him to atleast some part of the Light Side had said. Anakin nodded, knowing that the voice is trying to help him even though he still didn't know who he is.

"Yes, but if we waste our time without Dooku-" Obi-Wan beginned. Suddenly, a red blurred interrupted them and blinded them all and Anakin and Obi-Wan turn to see twenty Sith Acolytes standing before them.

"Sidious..." Anakin muttered not loud enough for Obi-Wan or Padme to hear but the anger in his eyes were clear. The Sith Acolytes had red lightsabers and were too cocky. Leaping up, Anakin spinned and impaled two of them before lunging and cutting two others heads off.

Obi-Wan had joined them and cutted two down. With the power of the force guiding him, Obi-Wan managed to cut three others arms off as Vader send his lightsaber to the ones Obi-Wan had just disarmed cutting their heads off.

Padme tried to shoot rightly, but the Sith Acolytes were too fast... atleast in her view, and they were always ready to cut her down. However, Darth Vader always stood ready for their every move. He was much more powerful than any of these fools. By now the Acolytes knew what they were facing and were trying to flee from Vader's power but he cutted them down without hesitation.

Surprised by Vader's hatred and fast emotions to just run in there and be reckless, Obi-Wan glanced at him nearly cautiously but calmed when Anakin's eyes turned back to blue and his lightsaber flickered off followed with Obi-Wan. "So we have to get to the arena now," Obi-Wan declares.

"You're right," Anakin nodded. "But we might run into more of those Sith."

"What about Dooku?" Padme demanded from behind the two men.

Anakin turned to her. "Dooku must be dealt with later. He is fast and clearly knows how to make a move. But the Jedi down there will need _our_ help if more of those Siths go down there."

"Anakin, Padme," Obi-Wan called now staring out to the viewpoint provided as an window where they saw a bunch of blaster fires, followed with red blurres and different colored blurs, along with more blaster fire.

"It's crazy," Anakin muttered. "We have to get out there and help them." Anakin reactivated his lightsaber and, Obi-Wan nodded activating his lightsaber as well, before stabbing the window viewpoint which was tough to break but they were trying their hardest.

* * *

Master Windu leaded the Jedi into battle after sneaking to the Geonosis arena. Battle droids have fought them well but as much as some Jedi fallen, the battle droids were easy to kill.

Soon, the droids stopped coming as much, instead dark men with robes came down to them and they were many of them, but droids followed with behind.

Though things seem to be not good for them at first, soon men with blasters aided them against Battle Droids, followed with Master Yoda.

"Master Yoda," Mace calls, running up to the starfighter. "I think we're going to have to stay here! These Sith Acolytes have us outmatched and we would have to fight back!"

"Much more will die should we stay," Yoda spoke wisely.

"What about Skywalker, the senator, and Kenobi?!" Mace demands. "You should sense them as well as I do! Senator Amidala must be protected and we can't allow Knight Kenobi and Skywalker to die!"

"Much more shall we focus on," Yoda states with a shake of his head. "I fear Knight Kenobi, Skywalker, and the senator will become one with the force."

"What about that bounty hunter, Jango Fett?" Mace questioned, narrowing his eyes at the green short Jedi Master. Mace was near to take him out when he boldly came to the ground but yet around the same time the Sith Acolytes appeared and he was forced to break his defensives.

Blaster fire came at Mace who deflected jt and send it back to their owner. They saw the bounty hunter aiming his blasters at them. "Master Windu," Yoda said, his voice becoming authoritative.

The Bounty Hunter continues to shoot at him. Mace blocked and deflected the shots, knowing they would have to track Count Dooku immediately, than jumping on board as the ships took off.

* * *

Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Padme watched as the arena seems to be clearing. They tried to keep their weapons away and not allowed themselves to be seen just yet to the very least.

Just then, blaster fire came into their direction. They looked to see a man cover in blue armor shooting at them with his jetpack lifting him.

Anakin activated his lightsaber and deflected the shots, trying to hit him back with his own but he continues to dodged the blaster bolts. Boldly, Obi-Wan ran up and attempted to slash at his legs but it came to no use.

Without hesitation, Anakin jumped onto the jetpack and forced himself up, attempting to ignite his lightsaber and kill or captured the Bounty Hunter but yet it came to no use as all he could have done was dropped his lightsaber.

Anakin decided to use a little bit of the force. Outstretching his hand, lightning left and made contact to him as planned and he flew against the ground. Pulling his lightsaber and running up, Vader slashed at his jetpack, causing it to be useless and unoperational. Vader impaled his lightsaber through Jango's shoulder, making him shout and fall to the floor as the former Sith walked up to the bounty hunter.

About to finished Fett, Vader came to a full stop having felt an disturbance in the force from behind. Turning, Vader hadn't got an good look at the boy, but it was a boy.

"Boba! Run! I'll be behind you!" Jango shouted towards the small boy. Vader turned back to the bounty hunter and seem to faltered at the thought of taking a father's life away.

Pulling back slightly, Vader stared at Obi-Wan who gave him the same confused look. "Listen, bounty hunter," Vader states, grabbing him and actually helping him up. "Dooku is using you. At the end of the day..." He turned and pointed his index finger at Boba. "He would take him and convert him and force him to be his puppet and you would never see him again."

"You're a liar!" Jango hissed weakly. He have considered what this insignificant 'Jedi' had just said. Is it possible that Dooku is just using him for his own personal gain? To be honest, he wasn't big on this Jedi or Sith nonsense. He's just an man trying to find his place in the universe, like he had told Kenobi earlier.

"You are being deceived," Anakin said glancing at his red lightsaber. "I have face the power of the Dark Side. I have wielded it and allow myself to be a weapon and vessel for someone's own personal gain. My Master have taken me away from my mother. This is what the Dark Side do to those who are valuable in it. By not admiting this, you would never have chance to have a peaceful life."

"I would always have a peaceful life!" Jango hissed from behind.

"I wouldn't want to kill a son's father." Anakin states, his back facing him. What's odd is that Obi-Wan and Padme stayed quiet during this strange encounter. "But now that you fail him, you'll wished I kill you now which is why I'm going to give you an chance so you can go into hiding and live your life with your son. You can go back to him but you best expect you son getting take away."

Jango begin reaching for his throat as Anakin held out his fist. The force choke didn't hurt as he'd thought it would and he felt unconscious taking hold of him. Anakin released his grip and allowed him to fall onto the ground.

"Fear not," Anakin said to the young child. "I would not keep you from your father. But if I was you, it best would be good if you were warned your father or he would go down tbe path I nearly went down and you will go down one day."

He weren't going to take them in since it was useless. Yanking the blaster on the floor, he unloaded it and threw the clips over the balony. Anakin then handed the blaster to the young child, who's clutched his father empty blaster.

What's surprised Anakin is that Obi-Wan actually seems to believe he is wise and doing a wise choice. Anakin walked over with the two, leaving the young child behind and unconscious bounty hunter.

"Why did you spare the bounty hunter?" Padme demands from behind Anakin as they walked.

"I feel remorse for him," Anakin answered not looking at her. He closed his eyes for a few seconds. Flipping around to face Obi-Wan with his eyes widen, Anakin asked loudly. "Do you feel it too?"

"Dooku." Obi-Wan simply uttered.

"He's fleeing," Anakin exclaimed. "We have to stop him!!!" Obi-Wan nodded, knowing Anakin was right. He need to have a word with the Council about Anakin's emotions and feelings. He has confliction in him but still tries his hardest.

* * *

Anakin and Obi-Wan were on a speeder, chasing Dooku in hope to stop him. While they wanted to continue to chase the Count, they felt for Padme's safety to hand her over to the Clones who promised to take care of her and get her to safety, much to her defiance... of course due to her wanting to chimed along.

Now, Anakin and Obi-Wan were chasing after Dooku. Anakin have proved himself to be a good pilot and driver of an speeder. Each time Obi-Wan felt like they were about to crash or get shoot down, Anakin always reacts rightly and use surprising reflexes.

Dooku was driving the speeder into the hanger. Anakin smirked with satisfaction, now he would be able to bring Dooku to justice with his new powers and abilities. He wanted to prove himself to the Jedi and show how much he transitioned from that Sith.

"We have to be cautious," Anakin warned, narrowing his eyes. "Knowing a Sith they would likely deceive us."

Suddenly, an explosion were heard and an rocket made contact to the speeder, causing flames to erupt from the speeder and the vehicle begin crashing in a dive. "We're going down!" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

"Jump!" Anakin ordered, jumping from the speeder and making contact towards the edge of the bridge, as the speeder fallen to the ground and make contact to the ground below.

Anakin suddenly felt weight. Looking down, he saw Obi-Wan were clutching his legs and sighed as he forced himself up. He grabbed Obi-Wan's hand and forced him help as well with the strength.

Obi-Wan land on his back of the bridge, groaning as he did so. Anakin breathed and exhaled greatly, clutching his arms and legs. Both men were recovering from their few injuries they had suffered at barely falling off.

Instantly, Anakin helped Obi-Wan up grabbing his arm and pulled him up. "You good?" Anakin questioned acidly.

"Yeah," Obi-Wan breathed. "But we focus on me later, we have a bigger matter to intend to like Dooku."

Anakin nodded in agreement before he and Obi-Wan enter the hanger, where at the end of the hall they saw Dooku standing high. Standing tall, Anakin growled darkly. "You pay for all of the Jedi you kill today, Dooku." he threatened.

"We take him together," Obi-Wan says. "You go slowly on the left and I go slowly on the right." Anakin nodded and went to the right with Obi-Wan going onto the left.

Enraged that one of them didn't make a foolish move, Dooku outstretched his hand and send lightning towards each of them. Obi-Wan blocked the lightning with his blue lightsaber. Dooku than send lightning towards Anakin.

Not reacting any differently, Anakin raised his right hand and deflected the lightning and returning them with tutaminis and reflected it back towards their original owner, surprising him and knocking him onto his back.

Stunned more then hurt, Dooku forced himself up and activated his lightsaber. Side-by-side, Anakin and Obi-Wan begin to pace around Dooku, showing the former Jedi that they weren't going to back down without a fight. The two got closer towards him.

Obi-Wan lunged forward with his blade and made contact to Dooku's lightsaber. Deciding to atleast distract his opponent, he send a kick to Obi-Wan's lightsaber than Dooku attack with Anakin with such speedness that he barely even have time to countered, and in his stunned state Dooku send lightning at Anakin who were not expecting this again and were send against the wall.

Obi-Wan blows were easy to deflect and it was a simple test as Dooku just passed through his blade. He could easily be taken down, but due to his connection with Qui-Gon is the only reason why part of Dooku didn't want to kill him.

Obi-Wan jumped from the nearby ramp as Dooku send an strike to Kenobi's blue lightsaber. Trying to break through Dooku's assault, Obi-Wan clashed his saber against Dooku's lightsaber, noticing the Count was smiling, before sending an strike to his leg and knocking him down.

With some hesitation, Dooku twirled his red lightsaber and raised it high to end the Jedi Knight, but a force blast send him back and caused him to staggered onto the ground and continue to fall from the power of the push.

Anakin ran up to the Jedi Knight, actually concerned. Dooku neared him, lightsaber activated by his side. Reaching out his hand, the blue lightsaber came to his grip and he activated them both.

Red and blue by his side, Vader glared at the Count with his blue eyes begin reverting yellow as he stood protectively infront of Obi-Wan's incapacitated form. Dooku actually back up and faltered at the anger in Vader's eyes.

Jumping towards Dooku, Vader begin to hack away at Dooku with such power and strength. Doing his best not to leave himself exposed, Vader pushed down against his blade with his left blade and try to cut the Count down with his right one, but Dooku is stronger than he looks.

Plunging his blade upwards to his lightsaber, Vader parried before kicking Dooku's free leg. Capitalizing on the kick, Vader jumped over him to get a final strike when Dooku send lightning towards him, forcing him down due to him being immobilize. Vader got back up but not in time where Dooku could strike at his right arm.

Surprised, Vader gazed down at where his arm just stood. Force pushing Dooku away, Vader recovered his bearings and with a ear piercing shout, he ran and push his red blade down repeatedly, giving into all of his anger in heart. Dooku was pushed on the ground and forced to deflect his hard strikes, knowing if he makes a mistake he will be killed. He is surprised how a man who just lost an arm can still fight like this.

Dooku knew he could possibly outmatched Windu and Yoda both with just the power of the Dark Side. Then again, beside him, they're the most powerful Jedi in the Temple but Vader was a Sith of his Master's worse enemy.

Dooku's lightsaber flew several feet behind. Knowing he would have to flee, Dooku send lightning towards Vader who simply raised his red lightsaber with his left hand and blocked the assault but yet it brought him an chance to escape.

Dooku called for his lightsaber and ran onboard with Vader chasing him. Attempting to stop the ship from taking off, Vader plunged the his blade into the Count's ship but yet the craft took off.

Just then, footsteps were heard. Believing it was a threat, Vader outstretched his red lightsaber with his left arm, wanting to show he was not going to back down. However, Master Yoda appeared and Vader deactivated his lightsaber and after an struggle holstered it back onto his belt.

Yoda called for medical attention immediately, in which he got a response they will be there soon. "Please, Master, save Obi-Wan, I'll be find." Anakin promised, his eyes returning blue.

Yoda nodded at the such wisdom shown by Anakin, which was a bit of shock because Anakin have just left the darkness a few weeks ago. "Skywalker, when return to the Jedi Temple, rest you should."

Anakin nodded in agreement, as Clone Troopers came in and holstered both Anakin and Obi-Wan onto the bed, with his eyes slowly closing.

He have completed this mission and can sense trust from Yoda being installed into him which is good. But yet he failed to spoiled Palpatine's plot by bringing Dooku in.

He will have to think of a new plan to bring both Darth Sidious and Darth Plagueis down. The Clone Wars is nearing and Anakin will have to act loyal to Palpatine for a bit so he could finally take him down when the time comes to it.

* * *

Anakin believe it been an whole day since he've lost his hand. He watched as the med droid worked with his new hand. Atleast, he is fully functional still and will be back on his feet in no time.

"Master Skywalker, the Council request to see you," the droid said. "Followed with an Quest who wants to see you urgently. Who do you request to see first?"

Anakin had an feeling he knows who the Quest is and knew he will be hit with a blaster should he ignore her first. "Send them in," Anakin commanded, leaning front and sitting up on the bed.

He knew he will have to expect quite an welcoming since he didn't had to see_ her _on Geonosis because they felt like they had to him to an medical bay immediately. Secretly, Anakin vowed he would man up and tell her the truth.

Seconds later after the medical droid left, Anakin was met by a running Padme who wrapped her arms around him in an hug. He smirked kindly. "It's nice to see you again." He says.

"I thought you were not going to make it!" Padme screeched. "After you save my life many times!"

"Well, atleast we're all safe," Anakin smirk seems to faltered. At that point, he wanted to tell her the truth, but if he did Palpatine will likely try to kill her again so word doesn't spread.

Anakin looked at her adorable face and then he stared downward. Not able to even contain himself anymore, Anakin opened her mouth and kissed her, closing the door so no one who had happen to be walking by can see.

At first, Padme wanted to move away and pulled out but yet she found herself unable to. There relationship must be kept a secret as should this kiss. "Oh, Padme, I don't think I would have been able to make it far without you." Anakin breathed.

"We have to keep this a secret for now." Padme says. "No one must know until this war is over."

Anakin nodded as he stood. Opening the door with a wave of his hand, he noticed a Jedi youngling standing infront of him and gave Padme a last hug. "I got to go see the Jedi Masters. Bye, Senator Amidala." Anakin waved her off with a wink, before beginning to head to the Council's Chambers.

On the way, Anakin stopped at the strange Jedi youngling. He felt something from her that is off, beside the fact that she is not human and is a Togruta and must be around 13 nearing 14.

"So what's your name?" Anakin cleared his throat, knowing how awkward and weird that sound.

"Oh me, m-my name is Ahsoka Tano." She says rubbing the back of her head awkwardly, clearly wanting to get out of this conversation.

"Oh, my name is Anakin-" He beginned.

"Skywalker," She finished anxiously. "I know who you are. You are a big talk at the temple. Most younglings want to be your Padawan."

"Do you have a Master?" Anakin questioned towards her, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Well, no, but I'm okay." Ahsoka waved her hand. "Soon, Master Yoda and Plo will send me on my first mission."

"Nervous?" Anakin teased her with a laugh, earning an firely glare from the Togruta.

"Well, yeah," Ahsoka answers truthfully. "But I'm sure I'll be fine. I just wish an Master or Knight can take me in. But every other Padawan gets taken and most are younger then me and tease me about not having a Master."

"Well, I can be your Master." Anakin insisted, smiling softly.

"What about the-" Ahsoka beginned.

"The Council can't say anything." Anakin states, his smile brightening. "More-or-less, I think I'm going to be granted the rank of Jedi Knight, so I may be able to train you. It's kind of weird how I ran into you."

"Well, I have been training a lot lately," Ahsoka states. "So I wanted to see how far you can deal with me as your Padawan."

Anakin nodded and he and Ahsoka were met by silence during the rest of the journey to the Council Chambers until they came across double doors. Anakin waved his hand. "Goodbye," he said, smiling softly.

"Goodbye," she responded, before walking off.

Anakin can sense the immaturity and inexperience within her. Suddenly, he knew she will be like the female version of him, but he basically just make a promise to someone he doesn't even know.

The doors hissed open softly and Anakin walked in to see Obi-Wan standing infront an bunch of seats of all sides. Bravely walking in, Anakin had took an polite bowed to the Masters.

"Skywalker, been raised as an Sith, a long time you did." Yoda said as Skywalker finally approached.

"Yes, Master Yoda." Anakin said respectfully.

"Change this day that does." Yoda states.

"What do you mean?" He wondered.

He was met by the tough and firm voice of Master Windu. "We have decided that you have risk much for not only the Grand Army of the Republic. But this Order as well. So you will be granted the rank of Jedi Knight."

"To help atleast heal your Dark Past, endless meditation, daily we will have." Yoda added.

"What about gaining an apprentice?" Anakin questioned, wanting to take that Togruta girl he have met earlier as his apprentice.

"Discuss that later, we will," Yoda said.

"Now bow..." Mace said firmly.

Anakin nodded and slightly bitten his lip as he bowed to one knee. Showing fear in his blue eyes, the former Sith kept his position high and not showing any signs of backing down. Lights went off as lightsabers of all colors activated.

Mentality, Anakin reminded himself to change the color of his lightsaber to suit in with the other Jedi. His red blade isn't exactly giving off the impression. He thought about a color worth of him, like maybe green.

But then again, that color isn't exactly for him, considering he have a Dark Side and that he wants to fight with a lightsaber rather then the power of the Force. Perhaps blue... but that was none the importance to him at the moment...

He turned and see Obi-Wan also holding an activated blue lightsaber with a smirk on his face. "Skywalker stepped forward." Yoda states, not yet holding his lightsaber.

Anakin walked up to the tiny green Master and held his head downward. Yoda activated his lightsaber and bended the blade down to each of Anakin's shoulders as he spoke.

"Anakin Skywalker, by the right of the Council, by the will of the Force, dub thee I do, Jedi Knight of the Republic." Yoda said, as the blades hissed off peacefully and calmly.

Anakin smiled. He have suffered much in his dark life and it is going to take some time before he can become a Jedi Knight fully and be nothing but of the Light Side. But with no doubt the Jedi's help, and mainly Obi-Wan, Yoda, and Padme he won't have the much uncontrollable darkness in his soul. He knew it kind wasn't right and kind of rush, but he will asked Padme to marry him, since it's clear true love. And then have a new Padawan. Anakin can only think about his new life. One chapter of his life has left and a new one is beginning.

End of Book 1. Now onto book 2.


	14. 3 Years Later

3 Years Later

Anakin couldn't believe how much had happen in his three years. Master Yoda have calmed his dark heart and heal it with the light. Master Windu also taught him to control it yet act on it when needed, which is also a good thing. Anakin have taken the firely Ahsoka Tano, as his apprentice in this time and she also a good one to turn too in his time of need. His mother have recovered and now lives with him and Padme on Coruscant. In his time, Anakin changed his lightsaber color to purple, although he did thought about blue, Master Yoda and Windu told him about the colors and their meanings, so Anakin just chosen purple.

At the beginning of this war, Anakin was just so unsure and had little faith but after seeing all what had happen throughout this violent war somehow changed him for both the good and the bad. The good thing is that he became the opposite of Plagueis. The bad thing is he have lost many in his platoon of the 501st which is sad.

He have lost good friends in this pointless war. But his captain, Rex, always stayed loyal to him, along with immediate aid of his mother, apprentice and/or wife. One of his friends in, Fives, have been framed and set up by Palpatine but sad thing is Anakin had to play it off and watch as a Shock Trooper, Fox, shoot him. Before that, Anakin lost many friends. Anakin of course knows who Sidious is but he had to play it off. He will have to prove Palpatine to being atleast link to Darth Sidious.

Right now, Anakin was mediating until the doors to his chambers hissed open. Sensing who it is before that person walked in, he smiled teasingly. "Ahsoka, must you always disturb my sleep?" Anakin questioned with an raise eyebrow.

"Yes," Ahsoka replied. "Have you heard the news?" The tone in her voice have told Anakin it was of extreme importance and a matter that must be dealt with immediately.

"What news?" Anakin asked, his voice hushed.

"That the Separatist may be making a new move to bring the Jedi Order down." Ahsoka answered.

"What?" Anakin asked in a low voice. Although he didn't say it outloud, he frowned. _'Another plan of yours, Sidious?__ When will it end?'_

"Yeah," Ahsoka said with a nod. "It was announced a few hours ago. The Chancellor haven't been located yet after another attack on the Senate building. I think the Council is going to send you and Master Kenobi for some odd reason." She gave a teasing smirk towards her Master.

"Well, I have always been the "Hero with no Fear" throughout the Clone Wars." Anakin says with a laugh. "Let's take a walk, Knight Tano." He teased, standing up ans beginning to walk out. The Clone Wars have caught up with him because he haven't seen his mother or wife for months due to being in the outer rims for battles with either mainly Obi-Wan and/or Ahsoka. "I see that you are getting stronger."

"Yeah, and thanks to you I am an Jedi Knight now." Ahsoka smiled thankfully.

Anakin snorted as he remembered that day. Ahsoka was set up and nearly got framed, but he had sense who did it and brought her old friend, Barriss Offee, to justice. It had impact and harmed her in some way, but the solution was quickly resolved.

However, Anakin did hated Admiral Tarkin, who use to be his friend during the Clone Wars thus for blaming his Padawan. Commander Fox found himself meeting an force choke when he killed Fives.

"Yeah, but still have much to learn." Anakin teased her.

"Hey, I have learn enough from you, Master." Ahsoka growled lowly. Her eyebrow raised slightly. "I wonder when the Council is going to finally react to Count Dooku and Grievous."

"I hope soon," Anakin smirked sheepishly. "I get tired of always messing up their plans. The Separatists should also be put to a stop one way or the other. Let's be honest. The Clone Wars need to end. Too many innocents have died."

"I will find a way to end this Clone Wars," Anakin vowed prideful.

"I know you will, Master." Ahsoka smiled with such hope.

"You think the Jedi are expecting Chancellor Palpatine of something?" Anakin questioned, changing the subject. He already knew what it was. He can sense the Dark Side in the Chancellor growing drastically. If the Jedi don't sense it, they're blinded.

"I think they're sensing something wrong about him." Ahsoka told him. "Never really liked the Chancellor because he have a funny feeling about him and I believe the Jedi Council is suspecting that."

Anakin arched an eyebrow. "Don't they have bigger concerns though?" He asked, much to even his own shock. "Because it seems everytime we're about to end this war, someone always must continue it."

Ahsoka didn't say anything to that, so Anakin just sigh and stood up. His time in the outer rim have taken up so much space with his wife. He haven't seen her for months and he wanted to see her again.

"With Master Windu narrowed head, we can't win." Ahsoka sighed bluntly.

"Regardless, Master Windu's a good man." Anakin said with a slight smile. "Along with Master Yoda, he have taught me self-control and I have a bigger control. Feel like I can fight Count Dooku again."

"Don't allow that overconfidence blind your judgement, Master." Ahsoka laughed.

Anakin can only think about how much he have teached her for three years. He have taught her the third form of lightsaber combat and the fifth form and the second form. He had noticed several Padawans is quite jealous, that she had ended up with Skywalker and learned so much.

Her swordsmanship have improved much and none of the Jedi her age even dare to challenge her in training sessons, which she doesn't have that much anymore for they're really not required.

Anakin smirked at how much she had grown; she is now like a second family to him. She had never seen his Vader's side but he had told her tales about his former life. Although she was shock she accepted him as man he is now, not the one in the past.

* * *

A dark robe figured walk from his ship menacingly, a small cane by his side, his hands bold up into a fist. Three years past since Darth Vader's betrayal and he have went into hiding.

For three long years, Darth Plagueis, only tracked down Jedi who came into the unknown regions. He watched the Clone Wars from the distance and despite Vader's betrayal, he recruited allies to aid him in assistance.

Now, he has a new apprentice who is pledge to his Sith ways and his perspective. After Darth Sidious's betrayal of Darth Maul and killing his brother, he have tracked him down and taken the beaten down zabrak as his own apprentice and trained him since.

"Rise, my young apprentice," the dark robe figure's voice drenched with plain evil and darkness. The other dark robe figure rise above him and the first one smiled. "I feel the time to reveal ourselves are nearing."

The zebrak nodded. "Yes, Master, I believe the Jedi are casting suspicions into Chancellor Palpatine." He said. "Skywalker have yet to be broken but I believe he's developing some source of trust issues in the Jedi Council."

"Skywalker believes he is safe, but after Palpatine decides to get rid of the Jedi, then I will strike." Plagueis allowed an crooked smile to form on his lips.

Plagueis didn't spoke the whole truth. Believe it or not, the Muun Sith didn't want to kill Palpatine... atleast by his grip, he wanted Skywalker to do it. Skywalker shall soon strike at Palpatine and annihilate him. With Palpatine's dead, Plagueis can go on to Coruscant and declared himself Chancellor then executes the Jedi with Darth Maul leading the army with such power and will into the Jedi Temple. Then Skywalker will no doubt finish the Separatist so Plagueis can have his own men and species.

He will have the most powerful foundation of an Empire ever. Despite Skywalker turning against him, he is still playing into the Jedi's downfall and will lose all of his allies and friends. Plagueis was intrigued by Skywalker's power and strength now, the last time he saw him he was merely just an teenager, now he's a full man and no doubt grown stronger into battle.

"There is one potential screw up to our plan, Master," Maul mused, a frown coming onto his face.

Plagueis knew what he was talking about. His apprentice wanted to killed Sidious for what he have done to him and while it is tempting to finish off the man who tried to kill him many years ago, he wanted Skywalker to be framed and make the Jedi look like murderers and monsters.

"Fear not, my friend," Plagueis dismissed, waving an hand infront of his face, showing the zabrak he have everything under control. "Skywalker can't stop us despite with his power."

"Are you certain, Master?" Maul questioned as Plagueis roughly took his steps infront of the zabrak. "I mean many seen him as an hero in the Clone Wars. Some would even disobey us."

"Then we would kill them," Plagueis declared, his craze smile brightening at the more he plotted. "Skywalker been playing into our plans without even knowing it."

Clenching his jaw from behind the Muun, the zabrak bold his hand up into a fist with pure rage leaving his eyes and off his features with such darkness. He wanted to kill Sidious now for what he have done to him but he must restrain himself.

Plagueis felt satisfaction at Maul's hatred and anger and just pain. "Be patient, my old friend," He said simply and stonely. "Your revenge shall come."

Maul stared at his Master with such mild annoyance on his face. "I feel like we have the opportunity to strike, but we're holding back far too much." He said in a snappish tone. "The Jedi won't expect us to come for them. Also, I want to just finish with Kenobi."

Plagueis bold his hand up into a fist. "Fear not, my young apprentice. Kenobi and Sidious's time will come. All you have to do is just be patient." While Plagueis didn't like that idea due to wanting to just kill the Jedi already, he knew he would have to wait.

* * *

A old white hair man walked through an huge ship. He is the apprentice of Darth Sidious and his Master felt it was time to exterminate both Skywalker, Kenobi, and Tano.

Somehow, Count Dooku managed to escape battles with Skywalker throughout the Clone Wars. He and Skywalker have dueled a lot and each time Skywalker manage to nearly beat him, but Dooku always barely escape.

He have taken a lot of risks for his Master like fighting him with Kenobi by his side and aiding him. Skywalker seems to be getting more powerful and stronger throughout the Clone Wars.

Now, his Master felt the urge to destroyed the Jedi and finally create a new Empire that will rule the galaxy.

Dooku continues to walk down the Invisible Hand. Feeling his communication system beeping, Dooku took it out only to see the dark robe figure of Darth Sidious. "Will Grievous be here soon, my apprentice?" Sidious questioned.

"Yes, Master." Dooku replied with a nod. He have thought about overthrowing Lord Sidious and eliminate him after the Jedi. He felt like Sidious couldn't bring rightful order and peace, but rather chaos and violence.

He have wanted an galaxy with rightful order and peace without the Jedi and just to have no one questioned them. With all of this violence, it is because his apprentice, Qui-Gon, dead.

"Skywalker, Kenobi, and Tano will all fall to our blade, Master." Dooku vowed with an smile. He wasn't even sure if the Jedi will send Skywalker, Kenobi, and Tano, but then again they're the last Jedi who may not be ready to go onto missions elsewhere.

"Good. Then only can we wise," the communicator system that showed his Master buzzed then flickered off. Putting the system in his robe, Dooku continues down.

He came to an abrupt stop infront of two doors. Opening the door with the force, he walked in to see a dark robe figure. After failing with his last apprentice, Dooku took one who had once been a Jedi and taken them as an apprentice.

"My young apprectice," Dooku says. Abruptly, the dark robe figure stood up and turned to face him before beginning to take cold steps to him and fallen to one knee. "Sidious is playing an ploy. He wants us to destroyed Skywalker, Kenobi, and Tano."

"I want to destroy that snake, Tano." the figure behind the mask hissed. The mask muffled their voice and would installed fear into one.

"You will get your chance... and your revenge, my young friend." Dooku smiled darkly. "Now, let us wait for Sidious to arrived."

"I'm thinking we should overthrow Darth Sidious," the figure said. "He has grown too overconfident and is blinded."

"Be patient," Dooku admonished. "Sidious is very powerful and can kill us with one flick of his hand. We have to catch him offguard, when he finally destroyed the Jedi."


	15. Next Mission

Anakin ready himself for another mission, however unlike the ones where he simply goes in and 'take care' of those threats one way or the other, this was a serious case where the Chancellor have been captured by General Grievous a few hours ago.

This one have raised outcries across the Grand Army of the Republic. The Jedi knew they would have to send a couple of Jedi to get their Chancellor back into office and possibly bringing Count Dooku to justice to end one of the founders of this war.

Anakin knew he had to stopped Dooku, but there is someone way worse then Dooku, who have been influencing this endless war from the shadows, someone who continues to lie and somehow the Jedi haven't sense them.

How couldn't the Jedi sense him? Already, Anakin senses the Dark Side within Palpatine rising each day. It seems like Palpatine wants to act like a friend whenever Anakin's around, even when they're in silence.

He knew Palpatine would find a way to end this war but yet at the same time construct a new war where the Jedi are labored as traitors and would likely turn on them. What's sad is that Anakin couldn't proved that he is a Sith Lord unfortunately, because he's love by many politicians.

Palpatine would likely framed him and call him out on treason, should it come to that, and many would believe him because despite being the 'Hero with no Fear' throughout the Clone Wars Palpatine would remind them of Anakin's past ans make many turn against him.

And what about his precious wife... and his mother? Anakin knew he couldn't be around them forever and Palpatine may hurt them. Just like his final days as a Sith, Anakin is trapped to someone's will.

But Anakin will find a way to destroy Sidious once and for all and keep his mother and wife in his protected hands without hesitation and would in reality do anything for them, despite not seeing them for months.

He wondered how they are now, since it been long. The Jedi Knight decided to find that out by his power of the force. Due to being so strong and having attachments to both of them, he can reached across the planet for them. While he may not be able to communicate with them, he can see how they're doing.

Closing his eyes, Anakin allowed the power of the force to run through his veins and reached out his glove robotic hand across the planet. He miss them both so much and just want to see an image of them.

The force seems to take him to the 500 Republica, where at last he saw Padme sitting on the couch with Shmi sitting up on her bed in her room. Both had their longing for Anakin and he can sense his mother's worried with Padme's longing.

"I will be home today."

Just then, he heard an knock to his door and looked to it. "Anakin!" Master Kenobi's voiced ringed out. "You have one more chance to open this door! I been knocking for twenty minutes and we have to get on our mission!"

He banged on the doors again. Anakin swallowed his lump and knew he would get a scolding, which he have experienced throughout the three years. He and Kenobi is like brothers.

Obi-Wan is the one who wants to get things done and not delay further. Sighing, Anakin went to the door and opened it, holding back an laugh due to Kenobi's reaction. "Hello, Obi-Wan." Anakin said once he opened the door.

"Anakin! We were suppose to leave twenty minutes ago!" Obi-Wan scolded. "How many times do I have to tell you to get rested up before the next mission?! Yet, you fallen asleep on me! The more we waste time the more the Chancellor may die and Jedi may have hell with the Republic."

Anakin smiled playfully. "Sorry, Obi-Wan," he couldn't hold back an chuckle in his voice. "I have been meditating. Plus you always say to meditate to clear your thoughts."

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out. Anakin knew he had Obi-Wan where he wanted him, which made the young Jedi Knight laughed even harder.

"Let's go," Anakin says smugly as he walked out of the room. Grumbling some words underneath his breath, Obi-Wan followed from beside Anakin. Anakin knew Ahsoka would give him some sort of lecture due to her wanting to complete this mission as well.

* * *

Making to the hanger of the Jedi Temple, Anakin and Obi-Wan walked in with their faces held high, and determination and leadership on their face. The two have been through many battles together in the Clone Wars.

Anakin and Obi-Wan knows how to work together and would combined their efforts and strengths and mindsets to win a battle. Whereas Obi-Wan is the negotiator and peacemaker of the two, Anakin is usually the cautious one and always love to run into a good battle.

Obi-Wan and Anakin do treat each other like brothers and one cannot outmatched them easily when they're together. Kenobi is usually the troll one, while Skywalker is the one getting caught... at least very early in the Clone Wars, but Kenobi never allow him to live it down.

Many clones were scattering around, getting ready for another mission with the Generals. Deciding to collect his bearings, Anakin leaned against the nearby wall and clutched his head.

Being interrupted by a voice, "General Skywalker," Anakin turned to see a clone with blue and white armor staring at him, however he's holding an head in both hands. "CT-7567, reporting back to duty, sir."

Narrowing his eyes at the scar across Rex's head, Anakin scanned the captain for a second. "Are you sure you want to do this, Rex?" Anakin questioned. "I mean you're still recovering to what happen to Fives."

"I know what happen to him," the Captain of the 501st told him. "But he would be respected by all of his brothers... or most of them."

What Anakin had noticed was Rex staring pass him and glaring at a trooper with red and white armor talking with another few troops. Anakin felt great anger and hatred boiling up at the form of Commander Fox.

Anakin had always respected every Clone Trooper, but there are a few exceptions such as the Shock Troopers and Admiral Tarkin. Deep down he had wanted to use the force and kill Fox and Tarkin but knew he couldn't.

"Don't waste your time with him, Rex," Anakin said, his eyes still glaring out at the Shock Troopers who just dissembled and Commander Fox begin to approached him.

"General Skywalker, there you are," Fox says with the same stiffness and coldness in his voice. "Admiral Tarkin demands to see you."

"Tell him he can wait until after the mission," Anakin retorted stiffly. "I've much more to focus on." He wielded pure hatred and anger for both Tarkin and Fox and if given an choice he would likely kill them. Despite being an Jedi now basically, he had emotions and feelings and weren't going to denied them.

"He demands to see you immediately," Fox states.

"I already told you it can wait until after the mission," Abruptly, Anakin turned to walk to his starfighter, noticing Obi-Wan and Ahsoka were already in theres with their respected droids.

Ahsoka had her droid unit, R7-A7, and Obi-Wan have his droid unit, R4-P17.

Rex leaded some Squadrons of the 501st to one craft. Anakin smiled at that. He have grown the loyalty of so many men in the Clone Wars and so many had trusted and believe in him.

He was so in his thoughts he haven't noticed R2-D2 coming to his ships and giving an few beeps. "Opps, sorry buddy," Anakin apologizes, loading R2 on board and beginning to punch into the controls.

"Losing your mind, Master?" Ahsoka teased over the communication system.

Anakin cracked an small smile. "Yeah, with you, I'm always losing your mine." He clicked his button and the ship begin to hovered over the ground. "Let's get this mission ovsr. Keep up, Master Kenobi."

"Ugh!" Obi-Wan pouted. "This Jedi is getting on my nerves!"

Anakin's small smile brightened into an huge smile and he couldn't help but hold back an chuckle, and he felt the ship taking off. Despite the Jedi's always lecturing to Knights and Padawans, that they mustn't act on his emotions, Anakin always cared for his compainions and allies and friends.

Rex was like Anakin's brother from another mother... which was actually ironic considering Rex and every clone don't have a mother, but the ones who actually love their compainions are the ones that should be allied with. Anakin have grown sources of respect for the clones and to them they only answer to him... beside the Chancellor.

* * *

"Locked onto them, R2," Anakin ordered as he flew his starfighter into space. He was immediately glad that Rex would be helping from the other side and be dealing with the clankers onto other ships and get off while he, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka have to face the Invisible hand. "Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, General Grievous ship is up ahead. The one crawling with vulture droids."

"Oh I see it," Obi-Wan says.

"This is going to be easy." Ahsoka said sarcastically.

The attack of the Invisible Hand procceded violently, but yet for Anakin this is merely the fun. As Obi-Wan gave orders to his men and Ahsoka hers, Anakin simply watched as these vultures droids and ships alike assembled to attack their droids.

"They're all over me-!" one of Kenobi's men, Red Leader, said.

"I'm going to go help them out!" Anakin didn't want to lose good men in this assault but yet they may have no choice.

"No! No! They have their missions and we have ours!" Obi-Wan retorted.

After much focusing with the force, he managed to take a few ships down, with Ahsoka flying ahead determined to finished this mission and get to those corwards as much as Ahsoka is.

"Be careful, Ahsoka," Anakin warned.

Ahsoka had replied with "I will, Master." before flying ahead along with the two Jedi.

With that, Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan flewed ahead, each having their own conflict though spider droids crawled onto Kenobi's ship and beheaded him R4-P17, making him slightly grief.

Though Anakin kind of saved his life and when they tried to do the same, R2 got them. To Ahsoka's luck, she didn't had to face that, but her ship begin heading down.

"R7! Try to rebuild the ship!" Ahsoka shouted as the ship begin to fire. Luckily, R7 begin rebuilding atleast for her ship to be stabled enough for the minute at the very least.

"Master, my guns are down! I don't think I can rebuild it!" Ahsoka yelled.

"Fear not, Ahsoka, we're almost there!" Anakin try to soo her discomfort as he and Kenobi shot the systems that controlled the shields down. "Ok! Let's get inside!"

As Anakin and Obi-Wan landed inside, the two managed to jumped out of their ships with their lightsabers activated in their grip. Anakin's purple with Obi-Wan's blue. However, Ahsoka got out of the last minute as her ship crashed against the wall, blowing up.

_'My droid,' _Ahsoka thought to herself as she manage to glid herself with the force beside Anakin and Obi-Wan who were already cutting across the droids. Producing her two lightsabers, she activated them revealing emerald green and bright yellow from both of her weapons.

She notice her Master simply cutting through them all to easy. Obi-Wan was joining him but using the force as well. Obi-Wan gave orders to R2 to locate the Chancellor as he blocked the many blaster shots from the droids. Ahsoka had to handle her own bunched. But yet they had faced this for a long time and it was simply a test for them.

Slaughtering the last droid, Anakin deactivated his purple lightsaber and place it in his robe. "All too easy," Anakin remarked.

Ahsoka and Obi-Wan deactivated their weapons after Anakin and holster them onto their belts. The two Jedi went over and check out the hologram. "The Chancellor's signal is coming from right there; the observation platform from on top of that spire." Obi-Wan says to both of the young Jedi.

"I sense Count Dooku." Anakin said dryly to Obi-Wan, reaching out with his senses for the old man.

"I sense an trap." Obi-Wan states.

"Next move?" Anakin questioned, giving Obi-Wan an wondering look.

Before Obi-Wan could have gotten involved, Ahsoka smiled playfully at her Master. She crossed her arms around her chest. "Why, Master, sprang the trap." Ahsoka giggled playfully.


	16. Second Conflict

"Next time, we're taking the stairs." Obi-Wan said as he, Anakin, and Ahsoka were walking down. That trip in the elevator wasn't fun for the young Jedi Master. It continue to crash, when Anakin and Ahsoka continues to ambushed droids and take them out.

Anakin seemed to actually enjoyed it. He was reckless and arrogant, a trait seen in Jedi a lot these days. Learning the Sith have returned by Dooku and some Jedi even believing he was Darth Sidious, the Jedi have been so persistent and tried to find ways to defeat the Sith before they can rise to power.

However, most Jedi believe they can stopped the Sith. They want to continue to fight for the survival of the Jedi Order and fierce believer in hope for future generations. The difference is that Anakin is not acting like this for the survival of the Jedi Order... well not completely, he does believe in the Jedi but he's an firm believer of himself mainly.

To be honest, he sees much of Qui-Gon in him. Anakin just had a more rash and impatient attitude and personality. But Obi-Wan guess it was because of his past as a Sith. Now to think about it, Anakin never told Obi-Wan who his Master was as a Sith, but maybe Anakin truly had hated him and held anger into that personal subject.

The three Jedi went to the edge of a railings where the Chancellor was sitting in a chair, consisted of power cuffs on each of his whist. They headed down the stairs with their lightsabers still showing on their holster. "Chancellor," Obi-Wan beginned..

"You're alright?" Anakin finished, already knowing the answer. He's an Sith Lord and wielded much power, that Count Dooku won't even think about harmed him. The only reason to why Anakin didn't yet kill him or finish him once and for all is because the Jedi and the Senate would believe the Chancellor over him because his past as Darth Vader and no evidence whatsoever.

"Count Dooku," He said stonely.

Looking up, the two Jedi noticed an old man and a dark robe figure with a mask covering their form. "Barriss," Ahsoka said coldly yet had an glaring glint in her eyes. To think she had once trusted Barriss so well before she framed her. The helmet halfly came off, revealing a mirialan woman with pale blue eyes that helded hatred and vengeance.

At the same time, Dooku and the mirialan jumped and landed onto with a perfect stance as the battle droids remain in their stance. Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan looked back at the Chancellor. "Get help, you're no match for them especially him! He's an Sith Lord!" Palpatine 'screeched' but as expected the Jedi didn't back down.

"Your swords, please," Dooku spoke high that echoed through the walls, his lightsaber rested in his grip. "We don't want to make a mess of things infront of the Chancellor."

"You won't get away this time, Dooku," Obi-Wan declared, activating his blue lightsaber and getting into a battle stance, followed by Anakin who activated his purple one.

"Traitor," Ahsoka says to Barriss, pulling out her lightsabers and activating her two blades. "You don't too much to innocents and must pay."

"I am afraid you're mistaken," Barriss states, a black-hilted lightsaber rested by her side, but it hisses on and she begin clashing against the Togruta.

Rushing forward, Anakin and Obi-Wan clashed against Dooku and begin slashing and parrying at the old Count. Anakin moved fastly with Dooku's bladework and simply deflect his assaults. But before Skywalker could break through, Dooku falled back slightly.

The three opponents paused with their blades still aimed. "I've been looking forward to this," Dooku declared.

"My powers double since the last time we met, Count." Anakin says prideful.

"Good. Twice the Pride, Double the Fall." Dooku says.

At that, Anakin begin swinging with Obi-Wan following after. Anakin hacked away at Dooku, trying to break through his defensives, while Dooku was mainly focus on Kenobi. Dooku send an force push to Obi-Wan, knocking the Jedi Master to the ground.

"Now just you and me." Dooku says menacingly, aiming his saber downward at Skywalker's midsection but yet not thrusting.

Ahsoka and Barriss parried each other's blows, pushing up and neither were falterning. They were like flashes as they continued to duel downward and didn't show any plan to back down.

With a grunt and making sure Obi-Wan was okay, Anakin swinged down at Dooku and begin to build up momentum as he and the Count took it upstairs. Dooku did little more than counter his attacks, but Anakin send harsh blows and were like an blur. He clearly learned much from last time and ain't making the same mistake.

Now, Anakin were slashing upward against his face and nearly killed him with an fast dash. With harsh strikes and slashes, Anakin nearly beheaded him, but Dooku barely manage to parried him.

Seeing Obi-Wan running up and dealing with two droids easily, the Jedi Master try to struck at Dooku from behind. Anakin was kicked away at the wall and saw Obi-Wan grabbed into the air and deactivating his lightsaber. He knew Dooku can easily impale him, but to his surprise he didn't and send him to a nearby balcony and cause it to fall on him.

Enraged at what he done, Anakin jumped uo and kicked him over the balcony. He felt the rage dwelling within him and begin strucking and slashing away. "I can sense the fear in you, Skywalker. You have hate. You have anger but you don't use them."

Anakin pushed his lightsaber away with great strength and power. "You're wrong! I can show you my anger!" He growled with such in an extremely powerful tone.

With a ear piercing shout, Anakin beginned to hack away at him and moving fastly around him, trying to take out his defensives. Anakin can take one thing; many things, but not liking his friends getting harm. He cared for his allies and compainions and won't allow them to ever get hurt or killed.

Building up momentum, Anakin knocked him back with his saberwork, which made the Count barely parried. Sending debris to Count Dooku's eyes, utterly blinding him for a second. With anger flashing and his eyes reverting green, Anakin parried his attacks with perfect coordination of his lightsaber. Anakin dashed around Dooku and each second hadn't went by that Dooku have to move his blade.

In a blur, Anakin was behind him and was about to slash through his back. However, Dooku barely manage to turned around and block the upcoming slash. Moving with great speed, Anakin struck his blade up and were about to strike at his midsection, but Dooku barely manage to block it with his red lightsaber.

Anakin swirled around and were about to send more harsh attacks to him, when he saw Dooku pushing him to the ground with lightning that didn't even last long. He breathed and held his lightsaber by his side.

_'Master! Help me!' _pleaded the Count towards his Master who was sitting down in the very chair inches away from him. Seeing his Master smug look, Dooku's eyes widened. Barely raising his blade to block the upcoming blow from Anakin's lightsaber. Anakin send an harsh strike towards him that would have knocked his blade out of his hand had he not pulled back just in time.

With one last parried and slash towards Dooku, Skywalker dismissed Dooku's blade with his own and send his saber flying into the air. Anakin caught it and grabbed the red lightsaber and activated it, making Dooku fall to his knees, knowing there is nothing he can do and that he is at Skywalker's mercy.

To the Count's surprise, Sidious was laughing. "Good, Anakin, good." the secret Sith Lord praised, still laughing. "Kill him." The Count looked at him with shock. Is it possible Sidious wanted the lost apprentice of Plagueis as his apprentice. "Kill him now."

"Silence, Chancellor," Anakin hissed at him, feeling his patience wavering. He hated the fact that he just couldn't exposed Palpatine right then and there. "He will be taken to Jedi custody."

"What?!" Palpatine blurted out, making Dooku feeling an sense of pride. All he have to do is tell the Jedi Council who the Sith Lord is and they would surely kill him. But then again, he can see a glint of Palpatine's eyes turning yellow. "He have harmed many! And deserve to be put on death to end this war!"

"And he will face trial for his crimes," Anakin said, bringing the lightsabers away from Dooku and helping him up. He noticed Ahsoka had finally disarmed Barriss and cornered her.

"Ahsoka, put the cuffs on her and let's bring her to-" Suddenly, a green lightsaber impaled through Barriss's torso and she gasped out, as did Anakin, Ahsoka, and even Dooku was surprised.

A cough followed, and Anakin flipped around with the two blades still in his hands to see the very General Grievous, who may not wield the force, but he'd demonstrated his sheer strength.

"General Grievous," Anakin hissed as he noticed his apprentice was backing away from the cyborg with her lightsabers aiming up to him.

"Anakin Skywalker! Ahsoka Tano!" the cyborg laughed, but though it sounded more like a cough. Knowing he needed Obi-Wan's help to potentially taking the cyborg down, Anakin deactivated both sabers and place them in his holster and raised his hand and took the bolcany and flinged it at Grievous, who jumped onto it like a spider before landing back on his feet and now were holding four lightsabers.

At the same time, Skywalker raised an hand and moments later Kenobi stood up and at the sight of seeing Grievous, begins to back away, grabbing his lightsaber. Eventually, him, Anakin, and Ahsoka were standing side-by-side.

"What happened?" Obi-Wan demands, staring at Anakin and Ahsoka.

"I'm not sure," Anakin said feigning joy. "But I think we're about to face a battle."

They were cut short when Grievous suddenly leapt towards them and the three Jedi barely managed to deflected his harsh strikes. Anakin knew he would have to be the most careful in this battle for Obi-Wan and his Padawan fought him many times, while Anakin is only fighting him the first time.

Ahsoka and Obi-Wan tried to use their forms to knocked Grievous back, while Anakin was using Soresu that he have practice throughout the years knowing he would have to be on the defensives and not be cut offguard.

Obi-Wan deflected Grievous's ranming assault while Ahsoka tried to attack when she could. Eventually catching onto Grievous, Anakin jumped over him and move to slash at his stomach, which his second lightsaber block.

Still wounded from fighting Dooku, Obi-Wan's defensives soon backpedaled and wavered down. Seeing the weakness on the Jedi Master, he kicked Ahsoka and Anakin away, Grievous slashed Obi-Wan across the stomach with his four sabers and he yelped and fall on the floor.

He was surprise he wasn't dead yet. The cyborg came over to finish it once and for all, but Anakin came fo his rescue and lunged across and cutted one of his hands, causing one of lightsabers to fall. Then strucked at another which did the same action

Ahsoka soon recovered as well and stood up. "Ahsoka! I'll handle Grievous!" Anakin yelled to her as he blocked another strike from the General. "You must check on Obi-Wan!!!" Anakin make a harsh yelp as Grievous pushed away at his blade.

Ahsoka was going to disobeyed him, but seeing he is holding Grievous for the minute she ran up to Obi-Wan and place an hand on his wound to see it wasn't as bad as it look. That was a surprise considering Grievous have taken out many Jedi with the same battle method.

By now, Anakin was forcing Grievous back with unmerciful attacks. Ahsoka helped the wounded Obi-Wan up. Running up to the Chancellor, she use the force to unhooked his power binders and move him and Dooku down.

"Dooku, this ship is going to explode in a few minutes!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "We have to get out of here! Is there an escape pod?!"

Dooku send an glare to Palpatine who stared at him coldly then turned back to the Padawan. "In a secret hanger." He answered. Seeing the shock look on Palpatine's face, Dooku felt immediate satisfaction at that.

Palpatine knew he could easily kill the Count and the other Jedi here. But he have to wait for a bit unless his plan for years to be ruin and destroyed. It would be very suspicious to the Jedi how the Chancellor was the only one who survived.

Anakin dismissed Grievous of his other two lightsabers. Releasing lightning that Ahsoka never seen before upon him, Anakin activated his lightsaber and cutted his limbs and slashed his face off.

"Now," Anakin deactivated his lightsaber and turn to his Padawan. "I will handle Kenobi. Dooku, you lead the way. If he tries anything, Ahsoka, you're free to cut him up with your lightsaber."

Exasperated by her Master practically making jokes with these flames around and can be shot down, Ahsoka nodded and begin running down with the Chancellor and Dooku into toe. "Anakin, I will just slow you down, leave me," Obi-Wan said weakly.

Still in shock at basically ending the war, he knew things would probably in peace now and he can tell the Jedi about Palpatine's intentions and loyalties. But he looked up to Obi-Wan who just said something Anakin wasn't going to do. "No," Anakin said harshly, wrapping his shoulder around Kenobi's shoulder and the two men begin to move down as fast as they could.

* * *

Countering little resistance, the group manage to arrived to secret hanger and see that they were a few damage pods. Anakin seen one pod still useful enough to atleast get them to Coruscant.

Hearing sounds of beeping, Anakin turned to see R2-D2 creeping out. "R2!" Anakin shouted as the droid approached him. "How did you get here?" Anakin bended down to the droid and patted him on the head.

R2 replied by beeping as he went to the pod. "What do you mean you track my comlink?!" Anakin yelled. The droid in response let out a few beeps. "We're going to have a talk later."

Obi-Wan let out a weak chuckle. "Seems like your influence is getting on others." He smiled.

Anakin returned the smile. "Just makes sure you don't get slash with your stomach, 'Master' Kenobi." To that, Obi-Wan frowned making Anakin more amused.

This moment was cut short when a blaster shot came past him and Obi-Wan. Flipping around, he saw droids standing there, blasters drawn. "Get onto the ship." Anakin exclaimed as Kenobi nodded and both of them begin to run to the droid.

Usually, Anakin would love to scraped those clankers with his lightsaber. But this thing was going down and no doubt the Trade Federation escaped. They would be dealt with later but without Count Dooku and General Grievous they will be useless and cannot fight for a while.

"Master!" Ahsoka cried running up and helping him set Obi-Wan on board along with Anakin.

When they finally make it to the ship, Ahsoka set Obi-Wan down on a spare chair and allow him to rest as he breathed heavily and clutched his chest. Palpatine sat in another chair nearby, while Ahsoka set herself nearby Dooku on the floor.

"What about our starfighters?" Ahsoka questioned.

"I'm sure the clones will take them to Coruscant," Anakin reassured. "Knowing Rex he most likely knew what we were planning and that we would have to go somewhere else."

Anakin than clicked an button and the pod close and set off with fire and flames setting off from behind. He knew this would be a rough landing and he have to be prepared for that.

Picking up his comlink, he threw to Ahsoka who knew what to do, and she turned it on. "Rex," She said to the comlink, only to receive an buzz in response. "Rex, answer me."

Worried consume her for a minute at not receiving an replied from her friend and she glance at Anakin nervously. "Commander Skywalker," she finally heard an replied after a few minutes.

"No, it's me," Ahsoka corrected.

"Commander Tano," Rex said, surprise mixture in his voice. "Where's-"

"He's flying an escape pod to Coruscant; we have the Chancellor and manage to deal with Count Dooku," Ahsoka told the clone through the comlink. "How's the battle?" Ahsoka was worried about the outcome.

Despite having Count Dooku and her Master finishing General Grievous, there is an possibility that the Separatists somehow manage to push the war on and does have a lot of resources.

But for now, the war is over but Anakin has an feeling much more is going to happen.


	17. Unexpected Turn Of Events

Anakin manage to crash the pod on a good landing. He didn't believe that he'd to fly this scrapping useless ship down. He rather have fly the Invisible Hand. He wanted to make sure everyone was alright since that was an harsh landing.

"Are you all alright?" he asked, looking behind with his head towards his companions.

"I think so," Ahsoka replied. "Anyone hurt?" She looked around, checking over her companions and making sure none is hurt and injured. She have to check over the Chancellor since he was mainly the rescue of this mission.

None of them seemed hurt and injured atleast not too much. Anakin forced himself off of the seat and force blast the door, sending it off and grabbing Obi-Wan and helped him out beside the escape pod.

He knew if they didn't act fast, they would have all fallen and died on the Invisible Hand, with Plagueis continue to being out there and tried to strike the Jedi down until all are dead the galaxy will be his.

Anakin watched as Ahsoka pulled Dooku out and helped the Chancellor out. Noticing clones coming in with blasters drawn directly at Dooku, he forced himself up in not to stand in a valuable state.

"Take him to the medbay, then put him in cuffs," Anakin ordered.

"Yes sir," one of the clones had said.

Anakin knew he would have to check up on Obi-Wan, since he think he is going to survive and is not severe as it seems. He would have to go and signs some files but yet he was ready since he is a friend of Obi-Wan.

He thinks the Council wants to grant him the rank of Master soon or atleast allow him a seat on the Jedi Council. He knew the Jedi can get some thing out of Dooku and finally stopped Palpatine... and Plagueis.

He saw Admiral Tarkin coming up with shock troops behind him. Following after the clonea who were carrying both wounded Obi-Wan and Dooku, he saw the angry expression on Tarkin's face.

"I have summoned you," Tarkin sneered. "I needed to talk to you yet you didn't show up and disobey an direct ord-"

Anakin raised his hand. Tarkin was suddenly clutching at his throat as Anakin's grip tightened and he couldn't help but make more chokes and gasps, and he fallen to the ground, landing onto his stomach and struggling to breathe.

Some of the shock troopers raised their blasters at Anakin force choking their Admiral, but Ahsoka's hand flew to her belt, and they brought their weapons back down.

Of course Ahsoka wasn't going to cut them down with her blade, but Tarkin really deserve this for being an slime. He was sure had the Jedi Council seen this, they would've scold her Master for hours on end.

"Be careful not to choke on your aspirations, Admiral," Anakin said, releasing him and storming off and following after the wounded Kenobi along with Ahsoka who kept in step. Fox's men leaded the Chancellor from behind to check and see if he's hurt as well at the medical bay.

"Did not expect that from you," Ahsoka said to her Master in a hoarse whisper due to those behind them. "I know he's an slime but that kind of wasn't necessary. Had it wasn't for me, you would have been shot down by those troopers."

Anakin rolled his eyes at her. "Would I have been?" He asked, a smirk coming to his face. "If you seem to forget, I am General Skywalker and would take them all on if they've shot me. Beside knowing you, you would have sense it and block the shots."

Ahsoka didn't say anything to that, but allow an playful smile to form. As they continue to walk down, Ahsoka felt something from her Master that she wants to desparately released.

The Togruta narrowed her eyes at her Master. "What's wrong, Master?" She asked, nervously up to him. She knew by the way he is looking, he has something on his mind. He still held that look, seemingly not hearing her. "You're giving that look again."

"Huh?" Anakin seems to return to focus and shook his head. He turn to Ahsoka and look at her for a long second with pale eyes, his nose wrinkled, and his hair seems to grow messy... though it may have been due to crashing an escape pod.

He reminded himself to take a shower later because he knew his wife and mother will kill him if he doesn't take a shower and show up to them in this condition. Anakin was surprise Ahsoka haven't made fun and tease him.

Ahsoka laughed. "You look exhausted," she says avidly.

Anakin offer an smile towards her though it was slightly forced. "Yeah, I had to fly a starfighter towards battle, take care of droids along the way, and having to face the elevators, fight one Sith Lord who was once a ex Jedi and is powerful with the force, and an crazy cyborg that have been killing Jedi during the Clone Wars and fly an barely functional escape pod. Forgive me if I'm not the best of appearances right now." Anakin said acidly.

"You have been through much, Master; even more then I have," Ahsoka said laughing as she said that. "I'm surprise this mission tired you out."

"Yeah, well, carrying you along also doesn't help," Anakin snorted towards her. He have been through too much for the last months. The sooner he can get back to the Jedi Temple and just get into a shower and get some rest then go to his wife and mother, the better.

Anakin and Ahsoka walked up to the transport. "Not fast Commander Skywalker! Tano!" a rough voice shouted. Anakin groaned and turn to see Admiral Tarkin storming towards him along with several more men behind him. "Only clones and the wounded are allow onto the ship! And don't even ask for that another ship! That one is use for the Chancellor to return him to office!"

Anakin was surprised for a second. He have already dealt with this slime and now he wants to question him again. Perhaps, he ordered his men to be more on either side of him so he doesn't take Skywalker's wrath.

The young Jedi Knight knew he can just walk aboard the ship. But he may be brought in republic custody should he break the law. He saw Tarkin pursing an smile, and bolded his hand up into a fist. Oh, how many times he wanted to cut that smile off of his face. He knew Tarkin have more power then him at the moment and knew this was a way for him to be his puppet.

Anakin clenched his jaw as he felt his hand bold up into a fist. He can sense Ahsoka's fear of his replied to that, but didn't care nonetheless. "Why?" The Jedi Knight's eyes gleamed with clear anger and resentment. "I am a Jedi Knight; one who have won countless missions, one who aided in saving many lives, and one who have even save your life a few times. So tell me you slime, why can't I aboard that transport with my friend?"

Tarkin was surprised by that but yet manage to recover his bearings. "How dare you speak to me in that way?" Tarkin demanded, his eyes narrowed directly at Skywalker. "I have higher power over you and can easily throw you in."

"You can," Anakin hissed. "But on what charge?" It was his turn to smile as he knew he have Tarkin beaten. "I haven't board it yet, so you can't charge me on anything. Also, I am good friends with some who have higher power then you, and can terminate you of your rank and throw you in prison for falsely arresting someone."

"You won't dare!" Tarkin snarled towards him. "I-I can bring you up for force choking me!" Tarkin's face went pale and his eyes were full of defeat yet he didn't want to accept it.

Anakin narrowed his eyes directly at him. He thought Tarkin has beaten him for a second. But then - like always Skywalker has another scheme towards his advantage.

"You seem to forget," Anakin said, a smile again forming on his face. "Ever since you had accused Ahsoka, none of the Jedi or any one in the Republic military trusted you."

Tarkin's face paled with defeat knowing Skywalker had him beat. Ahsoka barely manage to hold back a laugh, causing the admiral to glare firely at the another Jedi Knight. He absolutely hated her and wish he can just shoot her with an blaster sometimes and bring her into cuffs.

Anakin crossed his arms and smiled at him smugly. "Fear not, I would not go onto the transport because I'm not looking for a fight at this moment due to being tired and would maybe go back to the Jedi Temple and then go to the Hospital."

He then went to a different transport that have just arrived and full of clones. Ahsoka followed along with a few other Jedi and clones. "Go to the Jedi Temple." Anakin ordered the Clone Commander who was flying the ship.

"Yes, sir," the clone's quick replied retorted back to him.

Though he wanted to see Obi-Wan now, he had to get back to the Jedi Temple. Most likely, Ahsoka is also tired herself but shows it better. And she didn't had to fight as much as he did so she may have a less rest then he have.

Anakin vowed by nightfall, he will go to the 500 Republica to surprise his wife and mother. They may kill him but will be very happy to see him. He couldn't wait to surprise them.

* * *

Master Windu and Master Yoda paced towards the medical bay. They have been told Count Dooku have been taken prisoner by Knight Skywalker. The two Jedi Masters were surprise yet impressed by Skywalker's willingness of not killing Dooku for all he have done.

Perhaps, he needs an higher praise and the seat on the Council and granted the rank of a Jedi Master. He may have darkness in him and is young and reckless, but he done countless things that prove the Jedi honorable.

At the beginning of the Clone Wars, they were worried about him falling back to his old ways of a Sith Lord, but yet he had stay loyal to them and even save fellow Jedi in a valuable state.

They actually secretly put in him into holocrons into artifacts, due to future Jedi remembering them and seeing of his lightsaber combot.

Mace and Yoda walked into an highly secruity cell, where a now robotic hands Dooku was highly cuffed by both his new hands and legs. After clearing themselves from the two clones, the two Jedi Masters walked in.

"Welcomed, Master Jedi," Dooku said casually, like they were still friends and not enemies. The two Jedi stood at his cell with Mace helding a cold stare and Yoda holding an seemingly disappointed.

"Dooku," Mace said bitterly. He had held much anger for him since he have taken so many innocent Jedi and other lives. He was once a Jedi and it is outrageous that Dooku is being spare a trial for now.

"Master Windu," Dooku said dryly. "It's nice to see you again. I can't believe we never confront each other in the war. Perhaps the force have demands for me not to meet you, my old friend."

"Misguided by the dark side of the force, you have been," Yoda said, his voice wielding actual sadness and regret. "You had choices but yet you choose the wrong one."

"Did I choose the wrong one?" Dooku asked, a smile forming onto his lips at his old Master. When Yoda and Mace simply nodded, Dooku's eyes seemed to lowered with something of regret. "I guess you are too blinded to see the truth."

"We know the truth, Dooku," Mace sneered, his eyes glaring daggers at the Count at the thought of everything he'd done to all the ones who were suppose to be his brothers and sisters. "We know that you are the Sith Lord we were looking for and that you have urged on the Clone Wars."

Dooku shakes his head. "If you understand, Master Windu, that I also had a Master who told me to play into his scheme," he says. "Also, knowing my Master, he most likely send the Trade Federation onto a different planet."

Mace's eyes glared even more at him. "The Trade Federation will be turned in," Mace said abruptly. "Like you are currently."

Yoda can sense Mace's urge to teared out his lightsaber and just chopped him up easily. Although, Dooku have done much and deserve to pay, he cannot be executed... atleast by a Jedi Master or it may gave them an bad impression.

To that though, Dooku only laughed. "You don't understand, Master Windu," the Count said smugly. "I may have been the one who started this war and continue it thus but it wasn't my idea to start it."

Shock into frozen, both Mace and Yoda were confused. The two Jedi decided to reach out with the force... and sense the truth beside his words. "W-what do you mean?" Yoda questioned.

"Well, my Master, Darth Sidious, came to me many years ago," Dooku explained, a frown now coming onto his face. "Although, me and him were good friends. It took me years to see behind his lies. He have betrayed me on the Invisible Hand and wanted Skywalker to kill me."

What?! Both Mace and Yoda were completely dased, shock, deadpanned, and flabbergasted. Again, the force is telling them that he is telling the truth. None of the Jedi could have said nothing at that for the next minutes.

The area seems to fall silent. None of the Jedi had said anything and were deep in their thoughts. The two stared at each other; back to the floor, and then at Dooku, thinking about this.

"What are you talking about?" Mace choked out, finally breaking the quiet minutes of silence.

"What if I told you that the Grand Army of the Republic is under control of the Dark Lord of the Sith?" Dooku decided to repeat what he had told Obi-Wan three years ago. This time, he won't hesitate and keep the person's true name a secret. "Darth Sidious have been hiding behind the Jedi's back."

"That's impossible," Mace said, licking his lip believing Dooku was telling more lies. "The Jedi would have sensed it."

"The Dark Side of the Force blinded your vision," Dooku countered. "Sidious have made sure to hide his tracks well from the Jedi Order, yet he been behind you all along, making you believe he wants to bring democracy and peace to the Grand Army of the Republic."

Yoda shallowed hard at the thought of a Sith Lord being behind their backs. The Dark Side have truly clouded their vision by this point They'd thought it was the end of the war, but is it possible that the _true _war is beginning? Sometimes, wars never truly end.

He wanted it all just to end. Many have lost their brothers and sisters to the Dark Side or death because of this war. If only they weren't so blind and have listened to Qui-Gon about the Sith returning many, many years ago... "What are you talking about?" Yoda stammered out.

"Tell me, Masters, have you two never sense the Dark Side from the Chancellor?" Dooku decided to play a little _game _with them, since he's the only one who knows the truth. "Even more so now, it had grown stronger. Can you tell your clones to bring my belongings?"

"Reach your belongings you cannot," Yoda says in an authoritative manner.

"All we can know is that you have something that can contact someone," Mace said bluntly, glaring at the former Jedi with disgust.

"You can watch me closely," Dooku huffed. "My lightsaber is at your temple after all. I have no weapons right at the minute. Plus, I am currently weak and exhausted so I prove no threat to you, Master Jedi. And it's best I show you the truth rather then telling you since you won't believe me."

Yoda and Mace open their mouths to rebunk to him but none came as their responses. The two Jedi knew Dooku can't escape even if he tried because he will be raided by clones and shot to the death. They went out of the security cell and close it and ordered an clone to bring Dooku's materials. Seconds later, the clone returned with the said materials.

The clone aimed his blaster at Dooku's head, his hand right on the trigger button letting Dooku know that he can't even think about trying anything or else he would have been shot down before he can bet an eyelash, as Mace and Yoda watched him cautiously look for his belongings, their hands on their lightsabers hilts just ready for Dooku's tricks.

Soon after dugging deep into the crate, he pulled out a transmission of some sort. The clone walked out, carrying the crate in his firm hands, as another clone shut the security cell.

Dooku found a transmission of some sort and activated it, revealing two hooded figures in its dim blue light. Count Dooku and Darth Sidious.

_"Master, when do you plan to reveal yourself after this endless war?"_ The holographic form of the hooded Dooku asked.

_"Fear not, the war shall end very soon, for my time as Chancellor have blinded those fools into believing I want to bring peace," _the formed of Darth Sidious said bitterly._ "I can easily wipe out the entire Jedi Order in a matter of a few weeks after each Clone Troopers return from the Outer Rim."_

The transmission hissed off and both Master Windu and Master Yoda looked shock. Chancellor Palpatine was a Sith Lord!!! They have sense the Dark Side in the Chancellor growing stronger, since he returned from the battle of Coruscant.

He has to be stopped once and for all!!!

* * *

Anakin have done one of his _chores_, taking an shower which have been very long, since he couldn't get so much wounds and dirty spots of him off. But yet it was a nice refreshment considering he have been in so much violence for the longest of time.

Redundantly, Anakin had read some books just to bored himself out even more. He somehow manage to calm himself by that boring act and immediately went asleep out of boredom with barely an blanket touching him.

He slept in his bed on his stomch. He was so tired. The battle with numerous batrle droids, Dooku, and Grievous have heavily tired him out to the extreme. The Jedi Knight couldn't believe that he felt this tired and is even kind of surprise he is sleeping this early, since he really have never been an early sleeper.

* * *

_Six five stormed through an door. They came to a__n stop at a old man sitting on an chair. The old man turned around to face the Jedi._

_'Master Windu__, Master Yoda, greetings,' the old man said in a soft manner._

_'In the name of the galactic senate of the Republic, you're under arrest, Chancellor,' the bold Jedi Master hissed, activating a purple lightsaber followed by the other Jedi activating their lightsaber._

_'I am the senate,' the old man said bitterly._

_'Not yet,' the small green Jedi said from beside him._

_The old man called for something deep in his robes; a golden lightsaber hilt. 'It's treason then.' he said bluntly, activating the blade to reveal red._

_He then longed forward with an ear piercing shout and took out two Jedi Masters with ease. He then take another Jedi Master out a few seconds later. Two other Jedi were pushing the old man down._

_Lightning left his fingertips and made contact to the small green one, sending him back in a wall. __Then the two others still in battle dueled each other down. Lightsabers of red and purple blurred off the walls and attacking away at each other. The two were both very powerful and stronger._

_A bald figure were dueling with a old white hair. With a green fast flash, an green figure jumped towards the white hair figure in which he barely manage to parried. As fast as the battle have been, it is unhooded and cold._

_A green gremlin __jumped around_ _them with such power. The_ _three figures were moving so fast. It was cleared this fight is very fast and very long with their blades parrying._

_Counters, parries, strikes, slashes, were send at each other. __The background seemed to be harsh__;_ _w__alls were cutted up greatly, the ground was full of lightsabers slashes, and harsh blow wrre send. Red, green, and purple just went around them. _

_Suddenly, the figure's lightsaber was knocked from his hand and went flying out of a window. The two figures neared him_ _with their lightsabers buzzing._ _The two who had just won gasped; behind them were blaster shots towards them and they were force to block it until being shotted down and fallen to the ground dead._

* * *

Anakin shotted up from his bed with an hard. "No!" the Jedi Knight shouted, his eyes hissed opened, and sweat was coursing down his face. He is weak and don't have willpower and strength.

He is breathing highly and harshly, sweat still coarse down his face. He was hurting highly. What was that? Why did he have to face that? Was the force warning him of something?

The young Jedi Knight forced himself up from the bed. When he at last stood up, only pain came to his bones and his lungs hurted nonstop and were growing more tiresome.

He had no shirt on, so his stomach was revealed. Anakin went to the bathroom and turn the water on and course on his face wiping the sweat from his skin. He threw the water onto his air, and stared into the mirrror.

Anakin place his robes on. He suddenly gotten a called on his communication device. "Knight Skywalker!" A screeching voice alerted through his communicator. "The Chancellor is under attack!"

Without hesitation, Anakin hooked his lightsaber onto his belt and ran through the halls of the Jedi Temple with a force speed unlike anyone had seen before. He had earn a few confusing stares from Jedi Knights and Padawans, but ignored those stares.

Due to all... well most of the Masters being on missions, beside Cin Drallig and Master Shaak Ti, who is momentarily guarding and watching over the Jedi Temple, because most of the Masters just want to end the Separatists Alliance completely and finally have the Republic win this war once and for all.

Young Skywalker made it outside and boarded the first speeder he could have found and driven off abruptly, knowing he must rescue the Chancellor even if he is a Sith Lord because if he stays back and the Chancellor is kill by an assassin and Anakin knowing about this attack, he can be charged and placed onto trial.

* * *

On empty space craft, a muun flew throughout space. It seems the time was coming. Sidious's plan was coming to an end, and Darth Plagueis knew he must make it Coruscant immediately to finally end the Jedi and Skywalker alike.

"Yes," the muun cackled under his hood pressing another button to controlled the ship, "you're still playing in my plan all along."

A dark robes figure stormed behind Plagueis. His apprentice, Darth Maul, were ready to finally slaughter Obi-Wan and Darth Sidious, for everything both had done to him.

"So we're going to finally end the Jedi, Kenobi, Skywalker, and Sidious?" Maul scowled crossing his arms at the muun.

"Yes, my friend, the galaxy will be ours at last," Plagueis said madly. "Unfortunately, Sidious won't be around to see our rise to power." His voice drenched with sarcasm and mock sympathy. "Have you manage to get in contact with the Trade Federation?"

"Yes, they want an audience with you," Maul answered acidly. "I don't see a reason why we'll need them."

"Because we need allies who is enemy of the Republic," Plagueis retorted, a frown plastered to his face. "So our Empire will be truly strong and more powerful then any other foundation. Sidious think he have won, but he will have a slight surprise coming to him."

Maul didn't say anything to response, instead he activated something from his robes and frimly place a communicator infront of his Master as the communicator litted up and the form of Nute Gunray appeared.

"Greetings, Darth Plagueis," Nute Gunray greeted through the communicator.

"Greetings, Nute Gunray," Plagueis greeted back formally. "Have you consider my deal?"

To that, Gunray was frowning at him. "We want to hear what more you have in offer," he said.

"Unlike Sidious, I won't stab you in the back," Plagueis said. Gunray seems untrusting to that, and the fact about Sidious but Plagueis continued. "After Sidious gain his Emperor and have more power, he will stabbed you in the back."

Gunray seems confuse but then consider it. Plagueis did had a point about that part. He haven't met Plagueis that much before, but he never really backstabs someone, beside when they have less power.

"What do you have as proof?" Gunray inquired towards the hooded Sith Lord.

The Sith Lord merely frown clearly getting tired of his questions. He knew if he cannot persuade the Separatists to join him, then they would have to be used as an example for the rest of the galaxy.

Plagueis stroked his chin, seemingly thinking of something, as the communicator just bussed for the next minute. He have thought that since the Trade Federation have lost the ones controlling their strings this would have been easy but yet it seem like they held distrust for him.

"Because unlike Palpatine," Plagueis finally replied after a few minutes. "I don't stab my allies in the back. Palpatine have betrayed me and he will betray you as well should you continue to serve him."

Gunray was silence for a few minutes but responded. "We agree to your proposal."

* * *

Anakin flew the speeder through the planet of Coruscant, pushing on the acceleration button and not slowing down at all. He had to find out what was going on this hour now. Why would someone _'attack' _the Chancellor at this hour?

If he was notified about this attack, why weren't the rest of the Jedi Council? Something's off. It seems everything is changing at this dark hour. Is it possible Plagueis had enough of the Jedi Council and decided to act now by destroying his old apprentice?

At the thought of finally defeating both of the Sith, Anakin pressed harder against the button that controlled his speeder. He had to find out what is happening and perhaps end this war truly.

Earlier, he'd saw the Chancellor looking very frustrated and flustered that the Jedi have taken Dooku prisoner. He have sense fury, resentment and hatred off of him as he was located back in his office.

He dodged much travel to get to his location. Anakin have always knew how to drive and pilot things, so everytime he may have made steely turns and curves that it looks like he's about to crash into someone, he manage to get himself out of it as easy as it gotten into it.

He gotten an few yells from people who happen to be driving their speeders at this time (which is much to his shock a lot of people), but Skywalker easily ignore them as he continue through traffic. The Jedi Knight felt he was the Speed of Light at the fast speed he was going.

The young 24 year old Jedi Knight finally arrived the speeder to the Chancellor office, and when he arrived he sweared he saw images of green, purple, and red blurring his vision and seem to be growing stronger.

He encountered no resistence as soon as he entered. It was kind of a shock, considering the Chancellor always was guarded by security guards, who would do anything to keep a person such as up to his power at his rank protected at all cost whatsoever.

Hearing lightsabers clashing throughout the halls getting louder and louder as he continued his journey down, Anakin gripped his lightsaber by his side and activated his purple lightsaber, wondering what is going on. He rushes up the stair, his lightsaber still activated ready for a battle.

The Dark Side of the Force ran strong as Anakin continued his journey to the Senate's office down, his lightsaber still buzzing at his side ready to kill if he must. He'd notice a few men passed out unconscious and realized they were Palpatine's security.

As the lightsabers clashing gotten even louder, Anakin ran the fastest he ever could, like he did with his speeder. He felt a familiar presence nearing, a presence he haven't felt since...

Once he entered the Chancellor's office, he was out of breath and begin breathing heavily, but what shock him is when he notice Master Windu and Yoda cornering the Chancellor with their lightsabers of both purple and green nearing, flanking each other. "Impossible..." Anakin muttered. "How can they find out that he is the Sith Lord?"

Whatever the answer to that question is, he knew the fate of the galaxy and Jedi is in this confrontation...


	18. The Twist

**A/N: Hi, before I start this chapter, unexpected twists are bound to come.**

Ahsoka walked to the medical building where Obi-Wan was currently _being_ threated. She knew she must get him out and back to the Jedi Temple immediately, because they have called her over her communicator because she was a Jedi who knew Obi-Wan beside from her Master, who was spotted running down the Jedi Temple.

Ahoska's robes were dripping behind her as she continued her patheay down. She approached the deck clone who was writing filies. She waited until he finished writing those must be important filies.

Considering this is a Republic base, they must be busy at all hours. When the clone finished, he spinned his chair around and lay his legs against the desk. Rolling her eyes in clear annoyance, Ahsoka cleared her throat behind him and he turned to face her.

"What do you want?" the deck clone demands in a rough voice.

Ahsoka silently glared at him. Most of the men is respectful to her and knows how to show respect all of them, even the ones who weren't generals, but yet some who disrespect anyone they seen. "I want to see Obi-Wan Kenobi." Ahsoka answered through her robe.

The clone grumpled something underneath his breath and boredly scrolled over towards a datapad. Ahsoka hoped this didn't take so long because sometimes this boring protocol takes so long due to so many filies and injured Jedi and Clone Troopers.

Luckily, most of the Jedi aren't injured that bad to come here or have been discharged from them. Today is mainly clones who is currently recovering.

After what felt like a hour, Ahsoka finally had his name and room number and clearance to go in. He had to clear her by asking if she have any weapons. Of course, Ahsoka said no, because who knows how many times her Master lectured her about losing her lightsaber.

The Togruta gave a single 'thanks' and walked in to find his room number; which is room 209. Clones were walking around her and ignored her, but she didn't make it an issue, for all she's focused on is on one of her Master and friend.

Stopping at room 209, Ahsoka frowned at seeing Commander Cody, who seems to be guarding the room. He allowed her to enter without even clearing since he is very respectful to her. She entered to see Obi-Wan sitting up against his bed with medical droid giving him which she'd guessed as a shot, which made him wrince but the droid beginned to _walked_ out.

"He's clear to leave," the droid said to her before going away from her.

Ahsoka knew she will have to teased him about this. She crossed her arms and smiled teasingly up towards him. "Hello, Obi-Wan," she greeted smugly. "How was this perfect place?"

"I won't said perfect," Obi-Wan said sarcastically. "Anyway, why did Anakin thought of sending me here, when I could have thought of medical treatment at the Jedi Order."

"Well," Ahsoka was quick to defend her Master's reasoning. "You were still losing blood and have been hit in the head during the crash, I believe. We had to get you to medical treatment immediately."

"And where is Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked noticing Anakin wasn't there.

"My guess is that he's probably still sleeping at the Jedi Temple," Ahsoka said dryly. "He never been an sleeper and always is on a mission but he kind of single-handedly ended the entire Clone Wars."

"True," Obi-Wan agreed. "And I'm kind of surprise the Jedi Council haven't gave him an praise or anything. I guess they have a surprise in the waiting, perhaps a chance to be on the Council and/or become a Jedi Master."

Ahsoka clenched her jaw at that. "I think he should have been granted the rank of Jedi Master before this mission because he have prove himself to be a great Jedi and saved many lives, risking his own in the process."

"You have to remember, Ahsoka, that the Jedi Council didn't truly-"

Obi-Wan wasn't allow to complete that sentence, for he was interrupted by Tano's sharp hiss. He knew she hated how the Jedi Council kind of dislike Anakin, for his reckless actions and his struggles with the Dark Side.

He was everything the Jedi had resented for a long time, a Jedi who barely manage to control the Light and Dark. There have been many Jedi before who done this very act of controlling both sides of the force. Ahsoka have been told tales about them many times through her childhood and training as an Jedi.

"That the Jedi Council don't trust him?!" Ahsoka spat towards him, making him fall silent in surprise. "You see how the Jedi distrust him, even after all he have done, he is still mistreated at times! The second he landed on this planet, he should've been counting on the Jedi Council to come up to him and grant him the rank of Master!"

Ahsoka noticed Obi-Wan face seems to be paled. She knew he'd agreed with her about the matter of Anakin, and knew that the Jedi is wrong for not praising Anakin for saving all of their lives and capturing a war criminal, even though he doesn't want to admit it.

With his face held low, he closed his eyes with clear regret. "Ahsoka, I agree with you," Obi-Wan admitted. "But like I said, I believe the Council is planning something for Anakin. Something big."

Ahsoka was silence in respond, but nodded, decided to drop the subject as she begin the process of getting the Jedi Master off of the systems he were hooked onto. She had notice a few bandages and his stomach seeming to be covered.

* * *

Rex walked with some of the 501st and the 312th and Master Luminara Unduli and her Padawan, Caleb Dume, to scanned the wreckage of attacking the Invisible Hand. Though he have communicated with General Luminara, Rex never had met the new Padawan, Caleb Dume, or General Dume.

Somehow, the Invisible Hand and the destroying ships that were shot down accompanying it just to happen to land on Coruscant, which is quite ironic. Rex couldn't wait to see Cody again, but he was at the location where General Kenobi is being heal.

However, after that, he and Cody can take a break and kick up at the cantina; something Rex was looking forward to. Because Cody have been going on endless missions, and Rex had to take sometime away to reflect on all his dead brothers in the war.

Rex had went to the damage starfighter that the troops manage to land and saw R2-D2 hoping out, with other men rebuilding the ship. The Clone Captain walked up to the droid and patted it on the head. "Greetings, R2-D2," Rex greeted respectfully.

R2 let out some beeps towards the Captain, in which he chuckled. "Well, you see your favorite General soon." he said. Even though he bared an helmet over his face, it was clear that Rex is smiling.

The droid let out big beeps, though it was longer then the last one. "Senator Amidala? Why would you want to go to her apartment?" He arched an eyebrow to the droid underneath his helmet in suspicion.

In replied, the droid beep even more. "Friend of General Skywalker?" Rex questioned. He had always guessed there is something odd about the General and the Senator but always shrugged it off as merely professional. "Well, guess I can order men to escort you to Senator Amidala's apartment."

He waved his hand and two clones scrolled over to escort the droid to Senator Amidala apartment. Speaking of the General, he wondered where he was at, since he'd thought Skywalker would have been here.

* * *

In the silent Chancellor's office, all was heard is the sound of a lightsaber that was bussing highly. Nothing can be heard instead of the sound an lightsaber usually make when it's on.

For a few seconds, the owner begin walking forward, making loud sounds with his boots that clashed with his lightsaber. Eventually, the lightsabers of Master Yoda and Master Windu mirrored at the sound of Chancellor Palpatine.

"Master Skywalker!" Palpatine squealed out to the Knight, still holding an ignited purple lightsaber. "These traitors betrayed me! I need your help! Please help me!" He beg towards the Knight.

Before Mace or Yoda can respond to Palpatine's claim, Anakin snarled bitterly at him. "You are a traitor and an rat! You deserve to die!" Anakin's eyes took the image of bright green. "Just like Plagueis!" He finished.

To that, Palpatine laughed and forced himself up, which surprise all three of the Jedi. Yoda and Mace's lightsabers aimed at him as he make his next move and next plan. Years of deception and resentment poured through the Sith Lord. That is all he needed. All that he have thought up. He knew the Jedi would be coming to arreat him and he had to act kindly to influence the galaxy and turn all of the citizens against the Jedi Order.

With blinding speed that not even Yoda can anticipate, Sidious reached up his hands and force lightning each of the Jedi back into a wall harsly, leaving big marks and wreckage. The lightsabers of each Jedi turned off and was flew somewhere else.

"Thank you, Master Jedi," Sidious said bitterly, pulling out an holorecording and deactivating it. He have deceive the Jedi Order and have lure the Jedi into a trapped that they can't get out of. "You fools have played right into my plan. Now, you fools will watch as each of your fellow is shot down and betrayed and view as enemies of the Republic."

"No!" Anakin cried out, trying his hardest to get up but his pained body and muscles prevented him from doing so. "You won't get away with this!"

"Oh, Skywalker, you don't understand," the Sith Lord cackled. "It is time for the Jedi to fall." He then pulled out an communicator, revealing a Clone Commander who held a salute. "Commander Cody, the time has come. Execute Order 66."

With some sign of hesitation, and an slight gasp forming from the clone, the clone answered like a droid. "It will be done, my lord." Cody said, as the communicator hissed off.

"What have you done? And what is this Order 66?!" Anakin demanded weakly. Due to being send into the wall by lightning from Palpatine, he is currently unable to move or speak rightly because he cracked some bones from the unexpected assault.

"Let's just say the Clone Troopers view the Jedi as enemies now," Sidious hissed. "Each Jedi will be shot down by their clones and you have the pleasure of seeing the clones betray the Jedi."

Anakin was clearly confused at first. But then he realized this was Sidious's plan all along. "No!" Anakin shouted not wanting to believe Sidious but he knew it was the truth. Good loyal Clone Troopers will turn against their Generals without a thought and there is nothing Skywalker can do. Anakin really wanted to do something but it was too late, and he just couldn't get up. Master Yoda and Windu is also having problems of getting up themselves.

With that, the Jedi Knight watch with complete horror as Sidious continues to contact clones to carry this Order 66. What's completely wrong about this is that he can't do anything because he have to lay on the floor like a incapacitated tusken, (oh the irony) watching it all happen.

* * *

Ahsoka helped Obi-Wan up, but as she did so she felt something. A disturbance in the force. It was all coming to her. Everything. Things seems to gotten blurry and went dark. Her instincts told her to turn around. Hearing sounds of blasters being set behind her, Ahsoka flipped around to see a Squadron of Clones - mainly the 212th, aiming their blasters at her.

Calling for her lightsabers in her gripped and activating them, Ahsoka frowned at the clones. Glad that they'd finish the process, Obi-Wan ran beside Ahsoka and felt Ahsoka handing him his lightsaber from her robes and he activated it, revealing his blue lightsaber mirroring off his face. "Cody! What's going on?!" Obi-Wan demanded, his eyes widening with shock and terror.

He seems to be regretful for what he was about to do to two Jedi he've respected very much throughout the Clone Wars, but orders must be done and he had no other choice. "I'm sorry sir," Cody apologized through his helmet. "But the Jedi been labeled as traitors and will die as one."

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka gasped at the same time, realizing that the clones wasn't going to back down no matter what they'd said and they would either have to allow themselves to be shot down, or live to fight another day.

After a moment of silence, the clones opened fire on both of the Jedi, which force them to send the shots back with their sabers. Due to not being caught offguard like they were sure other Jedi were, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan managed to defend themselves.

They manage to take a few clones down, but Cody continue to open fire and not be shot down. Ahsoka were attempted to run up and knock the clones blasters of their tough and firm grip yet she knew it was foolish and can cost her her life.

"We can't win!" Obi-Wan called to her. He had to think recklessly for once since being a Jedi Master and get himself and Ahsoka out of here before it's too late. He then suddenly thought of something. "Ahsoka! Cut the window! We're jumping out of here!"

Continuing to deflect blaster shots from the clones, Ahsoka called to her master. "Are you crazy?! We can die if we don't get lucky!"

"In my experience, there's no such thing as luck!" Obi-Wan retaliated, taking a few clones down by their blaster fire. "Now, cut the damn window! I'll cover you!" Obi-Wan ran infront of her to prove his point.

Surprised at hearing him cussed, Ahsoka decided to do what was ordered towards her. She jumped and cutted her blades through the window, which left a giant X, and she force push the window, making it shattered.

"Let's get out of here!" Ahsoka yelled. Obi-Wan nodded and block a few more blaster shots before she ran up before jumping out of the window with the other Togruta Jedi as the blaster shots seize with them jumping below.

* * *

Rex walked with Master Luminara and Padawan Dume. He and several clones have been reported to help the Jedi call for something to move the ship. His communicator system litted up and he activated it, with Commander Appo standing beside him, and the two clones saw Chancellor Palpatine under an hood, which shock and bemused him but he still stoos at attention.

"Captain Rex, Commander Appo;" Sidious beginned through the communicator at the Captain. "The time has come. Execute Order 66."

Rex was shock for a second. What was that?! It was a order of some sort. But he had remove his chip so he was utterly confused at that order. There was a moment of silent but the silence was interrupted by the sounds of blasters being loaded.

With horror, Rex turn to see half of the men raising their blasters towards both unexpected Jedi. He remember some words said to him by a familiar clone an few months ago.

_'A sinister plot to overthrow the Jedi!'_

Rex's eyes widened as he and a few other clones went into action. "No! Don't fire!" Rex yelled. To his luck, some of the men were his men, but unfortunately not all of them are. He was lucky that he wasn't shot at by his mind controlled brothers. "The Jedi are our Generals! General Luminara and General Dume don't deserve to die!"

Some of the clones beside him even twitched but yet stayed loyal to him and the Jedi. As much as good soldiers are suppose to follow orders, some of them knew this was wrong. Other clones lowered their weapons, knowing they couldn't do it, and went beside Rex and fought against the chip implanted in their heads. They were human enough to have emotions and realized they were being used as machines.

Appo still had some men though; more then Rex have. Just then, Luminara and Caleb ran up. "What's going on?" Luminara questioned the clones who had their blasters pointed at each other.

"The Chancellor have declared the Jedi as enemies and those who must wipe out immediately," Rex told her.

At that, Luminara was surprise at first but nonetheless she put her small Padawan behind her protectively and activated her lightsaber at the clones. Rex was quick to say before she started striking down clones. "Fear not, General," Rex assured. "Some of us want to help. Those guys are the traitors."

She can sense he was telling the truth and assumed her position beside the clones with her Padawan even activating his own blue lightsaber. Blaster shots begin ringing out and shooting at them.

Clones of both were falling, but Rex managed to shoot Appo in the gut and ribs, making him fall to the ground. With their commander shot down, this battle can be carried out easily and they can escape.

* * *

Commander Bly and atleast four of his men walked with Aayla Secura, preparing for a next mission with their favorite General when Bly's holo-communicator system litted up, revealing the hooded and disfigured Chancellor.

Darth Sidious begin speaking throughout the communicator. Bly sweared something was wrong about the Chancellor that he didn't like. "Commander Bly, the time has come. Execute Order 66." Sidious ordered.

Gasping, Bly closed his eyes to what he was about to do. "It will be done my lord." He answered and it hissed off. He look up to Aayla and aimed his blasters along with other men to finish her and do as order.

But something stopped them from pulling the trigger. Regret and pain. One second they was about to kill her and follow "Good Soldiers Followed Orders" but now here he just couldn't do it, even though he had to make an choice... he already did.

Bly held his hand high seizing them from shooting. "Disobey that order." The clone commander said. The clones nodded and lowered their weapons.

* * *

Anakin saw Yoda and Mace trying to push themselves up, along with him; all realizing they had to stopped the Sith. Finally managing to get a good grip on the wall, Anakin forced his legs up and then pushed his arms to support his body, as Palpatine called Shock Troopers and Admiral Tarkin to his office.

He knew if he don't get up now, he, along with Master Yoda and Windu will die. Mace and Yoda begin to make their small pacing to get up, but yet none could do it. The Shock Troopers came in and aimed their firearms towards the Jedi.

This is over. Anakin realized that all is lost. His wife will give birth in a violent galaxy and have to be on the run, clearly unsafe from Palpatine; his children will grow up without their father.

For a second, Anakin held remorse and guilt. Then a few moments later, Anakin's anger boiled beyond Sidious. Combinations of something replace that remorse and guilt; something more powerful.

Rage.

Fury.

Justice.

Tarkin motioned for the clones to shoot the second they enter. Glad that Anakin manage to someway push himself up, the young Jedi felt many emotions running through him.

With one powerful thrust of his hand, Anakin blocked the upcoming shots that came to him and the other Jedi. He is very powerful and shall outclashed these fools, then destroyed Palpatine and bring peace to the Republic.

Surprisingly, the blasters shots went through his hand and held no affect as it should. Anakin smirked at the confuse Clone Troopers and Admiral. "My turn," Anakin says. He then waved his hand and a powerful force blast left it, sending each of them back.

Palpatine seems to be confused about what just happen. He'd thought he will sense the Jedi dying but more Jedi survived. Only few thousands lived. Some clones disobeyed Order 66!

The Jedi Knight turn to Palpatine. "Your plan fails," Anakin said, raising an hand towards Yoda and Mace and they came up with him, and each pulled their weapons and activated their lightsabers, getting into a battle position. Really he didn't knew how many Jedi survived but it was good.

"How?" Palpatine was speechless. He had Skywalker beaten. He was so close to finally eliminate the Jedi. Oh, this is going to be an harsh battle. He can't take out Anakin, but he wasn't going to run like a empty corward.

Out of his robes came two menacing red lightsabers and he activated it, Sidious snarled with anger burning in his eyes. "You'll not stop me!" He then jumped towards the three Jedi so fast.

The three again gotten into a battle position, but Mace and Yoda were heavily exhausted so they can merely yet barely raised their blades and block the harsh attack.

Mace wanted to use vaapad against the Chancellor, but he was too tired in using it during the last battle so it was useless. The Jedi Master just couldn't keep up and something produced out of him and he fallen to the floor, clutching his stomach.

Clearly stunned by Mace's falling, Yoda didn't see an upward attack from Sidious that nearly cutted him. Skywalker came to his rescue and provided an attack, forcing Sidious back with Sidious's blade.

Faltering, Anakin kept blocking and deflecting as he felt millions of those strong in the force, Jedi falling. Despite hundreds of troopers resisting the order to execute the Jedi, millions had followed orders of the Chancellor and shot down their Jedi companions.

He grinned and send an fierce attack towards Skywalker's blade, forcing the whielder to fall back. He released lightning towards him, forcing Anakin back with a shout. Then Sidious lunged across and were about to impale him. Weaponless Skywalker didn't know what to do as Sidious were about to finish him, and he can merely close his eyes, but someone jumped in the way...

Master Yoda was imapled in the stomach by a red lightsaber leaving his chest. Surprised himself, Sidious retracted the lightsaber allowing him to fall and hit the ground.

Sidious cackled. At last, he manage to kill the Master of the Jedi Order and the Grandmaster of the Jedi Order. He have won this day as he felt more Jedi dying. And the little survivors who have survived can be dealt with by his Empire.

Suddenly, he was slammed back into another room by an powerful yet unexpected force blast. He felt anger and fury leaving Skywalker's soul. He couldn't breathe in or anything as the Dark Side fuel another.

He can hear footsteps getting closer and closer as a lightsaber was buzzing highly as the figure neared him. Finding himself gueled for possibly once in his life Sidious felt fear and he can't do anything about the nearby threat. He knew he shouldn't have challenged Skywalker who only grows stronger each day.

Darth Vader stormed into the room.

**A/N: I hope you guys like the little twists. To be honest, I mix legends and canon into this. Despite the chips, I cannot see Rex (who took out his chip but still) and Bly and an few others following Order 66 because they respected their Jedi Generals. I feel like the reason why they did it was because they were out on harsh planets and in the middle of battle so they thought fast.** **But Cody respects the Grand Army of the Republic and would follow others, given no choice.**

**About the others in the 501st, I have a feeling they did it because Skywalker was leading them. In my opinion, some of them were not loyal to the Chancellor (well not fully) but rather Anakin** **who was leading the assault. **


	19. Darth Vader

Darth Vader stormed up to Sidious who still was on the ground, wheezing in complete agony and pain. Despite not always having good terms with Yoda and Mace, they were his allies and friends.

Before Sidious could even thought, Vader lifted him up and slammed him against the wall, he letting out painful grunts and groans before Vader tossed him back to the ground.

Sidious glares up to Vader with hatred and perhaps a little bit of satisfaction. "Give into your hatred, Skywalker!" Sidious wheezed. "Strike me down with your blade."

"Your death will be more painful," Vader replied coldly.

"You think that you can strike me down and they will praise you!" Sidious growled up towards the young man. "The Jedi only use you for your power, you foolish boy!"

In response, Vader reached out an hand and Sidious gasped and begin reaching for his neck and started making gurglingnoises. He realized that Vader place him in an force choke. He felt his neck constructing with unbearable pain that he have never even felt before.

Vader threw him against the wall in which he shouted. Leaping towards him, Vader sliced at his face with the tip of his lightsaber making him yelped as he literally lost of half of his face.

The one who supposed to be a Jedi Knight didn't kill him though. Instead, Vader punched him in the chest and grabbed him by his neck and threw him over his back making him hit the ground with a grunt.

Hearing an crack, Sidious knew his back was broken. He felt so much pain on his back and on his face. He seen Vader's lightsaber nearing his neck and he knew he couldn't do anything to stop it. Even if he wanted Vader to end his life to take his place, he didn't expect his death to be more painful.

Lord Vader raised his blade towards Darth Sidious ready to finally end him once and for all. But with a surprising manner of swordsmanship, the Jedi Knight flipped and deflected an parried from someone behind him.

Sidious wonder who his _savior_ was and he was surprised when he saw Darth Maul standing there, one lightsaber activated from his double-blade. He couldn't believe one who he had betrayed was one who is currently _saving _him.

However Sidious felt his esteem boiling up. Perhaps Maul can prove a use to him after all. "Kill him, Lord Maul!" Sidious tempted from behind Skywalker who is currently in a blade lock with him.

Much to his disbelief, Vader lunged up towards Maul's face in which the zabrak could barely deflect. Vader swinged wildly at Maul, trying to get either his stomach or arm to disarm him and then finish him. The battle leaded to the office where neither opponent can really do much.

Vader send a slash towards Maul's leg, hoping to catch his footing, but Maul blocked the attack with the lower blade and twirled his blade around in hope to disarm Vader. But Vader easily pulled back his saber.

Both Maul and Vader begin breathing heavily. "This is the end of you Maul." Vader said bluntly. Raising his purple lightsaber, he slashed up towards the zabrak's face in which he easily block with his first blade. Vader seen Maul trying to impale him with his second blade and backed up before he thrusted the blade towards the hilt, making the bottom blade hit the ground with some sparks.

Dazed and remembering how Kenobi defeated him many years ago, Maul forced his blade up and begin going onto the offensive which forced Vader to blocked his upcoming attacks. Vader lunged his boot towards his leg and cause him to stumbled backwards before sending an powerful slash towards his neck.

The zabrak barely parried and fall back with a yelp. The young man struck to his exposed hip, which made Maul pulled his blade down and countered the strike. He then strike upwards and Maul did the same time.

They both locked blades in an duel. Vader begin pushing Maul's blade back to his face, whereas the zabrak gritted his teeth and clenched his jaw towards him. Vader spun around and clashed against his blade, pushing it down before the zabrak dropped his blade.

Like before, Vader raised his blade to kill him but purple lightning came to him and nearly knocked him out of the window. Shocked and stunned more then hurt, Vader saw Maul standing up but the lightning left him paralyzed to look up.

"I feel something, a presence I haven't felt since - Plagueis!" Vader barked, as he heard the sound of clapping hands of applause came towards him.

"You're right, my apprentice," Plagueis said, his eyes full of pleasure. Oh how much he felt satisfaction at manipulating events all along. Now, Palpatine will die and Vader will be dead too.

"I will stop you!" Vader shotted up and pulled his lightsaber towards him but couldn't activate it in type due to Plagueis releasing purple lightning upon him making him grunt and wheezed out before collapsing, his lightsaber only inches away from him.

Skywalker reached for his lightsaber with the force but yet it came to Plagueis's hand and he activated the purple blade "Fear not, my apprentice, your death will be painless, but first I must finish Palpatine."

Plagueis walked over to the now standing but limping Sidious. The muun smirked as he grabbed his chin, making him wrince and grimaced due to Skywalker literally cutting off half his face with the tip of his lightsaber.

Plagueis held Skywalker's blade down, making sparks lit up from the ground and slightly hitting his lower parts of his body which add more pain. "Palpatine, despite you betraying me and trying to kill me, I am please with you." Plagueis spoked. "You have manage to hide yourself from the Jedi and the Republic for many years; a feat that not the greatest of us can do."

"I over grown stronger then you, Plagueis!" Palpatine yelled wearily.

"Perhaps," Plagueis smirked darkly. "But you have been beaten by Skywalker, a mere former Sith Lord now a Jedi Knight. You have failed and the galaxy you grave for will belong to me."

Plagueis begin pacing his former apprentice back and forth, the lightsaber still activated in his hand. He is going to kill Sidious with Skywalker's blade but he wanted him to die painfully.

"You were too weak to kill me all those years ago!" Sidious roared, feeling so anger at basically being mocked by his old Master.

"Yes but you fail to understand," Plagueis said, his smirk gone and replaced by pure rage. He aimed his blade directly at Sidious's neck, ready to do the kill. "I only spare you so you can do all the work. Now since you have the holo-recording, I can say that the Jedi have killed you."

Plagueis reached out his left hand and the holo-recording Sidious was going to use came to his grip. "No! No! The galaxy will be MINEEEEE!!!" Sidious thundered, raising his hands to send lightning.

In response, Plagueis impaled the blade of Skywalker through Sidious's midsection forcing his dreams to have his own galaxy down the drain. His life begin leaving him as Plagueis pulled back and thrusted through Sidious's chest making him fall back with surprise. He felt so pain.

For 14 years, he have wanted to rule the galaxy with an iron fist, but Plagueis ruined that to come back and take the galaxy from him. He should have expected Plagueis to strike after the Jedi since he would want the Empire he have plotted... for himself.

"You done the Sith an great gradute, my apprentice, but now you must die," Plagueis said coldly, retracting the blade and allowing him to fall on his back, dead.

The muun then kicked his limpless and lifeless body to the side, seemingly unimpressed and it added more when he shook his head. Maul stormed up beside him and glared at Sidious's body. "Master, may I take his body and destroy it?" Maul scowled.

"Yes, my apprentice," Plagueis allowed. He wanted to see his new apprentice to destroyed his body. It is kind of ironic. Once, Plagueis and Palpatine vowed to rule the galaxy but now Plagueis and Maul will. Even if Maul wanted to overthrow him, he will be too weak in power to.

Maul grabbed the dead body and held him by his head, activating his lightsaber and cutting off his head, before he went to the window. Without hesitation, he threw his body and out out of the window and send it to the streets below with blue beams leaving his now destroyed bodies.

Plagueis stormed up to the still shrugging to stand Skywalker. With a smirk, he raised his blade and held it over Skywalker's shoulder, making him wrince. "Thank you, my former apprentice, you have made this day possible but unfortunately I no longer need you."

Plagueis raised his blade. "Don't worry, your wife and mom is next." He was about to bring it down.

Enraged at the mention of what Plagueis can do to his wife and mother, Vader released powerful lightning towards him and cause the surprised and unexpecting muun Sith to dropped the blade. He picked up the blade with the force and jumped out of the window.

* * *

Anakin knew he must to get to good grounding so he can survived and use the fair to levitate himself. When he gets to the ground, he will ordered his wife to take herself and her mother to... Naboo so he can find the Separatists and bring them in and face Plagueis and rather he winned or lose find a way to save the galaxy.

Skywalker saw the earth nearing and he used the force to slow his fall. When Anakin at last made contact to the earth, he landed onto his hands. Anakin saw clone scouts searching the area and placed a hood on his head with a wave of his hand so he doesn't have to run the streets due to that may drawing attention to himself

As he walked, he came to a stop around a corner. Clone troopers walked by him but just left him alone simce to them he look like a dealer.

_'Padme! Padme! Listen to me!' _

_'Anakin!'_

Anakin's eyes softened at the tone in her voice. He haven't seen her in person and touch her valuable skin for months. And now he'll have to wait a little longer before he can touch her before Plagueis can.

Wait! If Plagueis gets contact to her, he can take Skywalker's child and turn them against him! At the thought of that, Anakin bolded his hand up into a fist but manage to keep his composure!

_'Chancellor Palpatine is dead!'_

_'You-you killed him?!'_

He can sense her confusion and clear shock at that. Anakin felt bad that his wife have to live a life. Sadly, none of the remaining Jedi won't trust her due to being an senator and close to Palpatine and saw him as a friend. Now the Senate may believe Plagueis because he is a Master of Manipulation like Palpatine was

_'No! I wanted to!'_ Sensing her shock and surprise growing even deeper at him saying that through the force, but he explained himself.

_'But I didn't! Allow me to explain myself! He is the Sith Lord we're looking for! So Mace and Yoda ambushed him with some others! By the time I arrived__, half of the Jedi were already dead but Mace and Yoda had him corner! He attack us with lightning and demand an order for the clones to betrayed the Jedi! We duel and he killed Mace and Yoda but I manage to beat him! I had him on the ground and tortured him but Maul, who happen to be there, came behind me in hope to save him for himself, and I had back him up when my former Master appeared and killed him!_ _He was about to kill me but I escaped and now in hiding! I need you to take my mother and go to Naboo while I'll located Jedi who must've survive!_ _And will end this war and my former Master but you must take your ship and leave!'_

_'__Anakin, Rex came by an hour ago and gave us our R2 unit. Are you certain every clone turned against their Jedi?'_

_'I don't know but I know most clones did, but now is not the time. We will talk later; you must escape and get to safety on Naboo. Due to it being a peaceful world, he won't sense you and my mother but if you stay here you and my mother along with the baby will be in danger!'_

_'__Stay safe, Anakin.'_

Her voice was full of pain and despair. She had no doubt thought that now the Clone Wars is over that she can finally leave this life. But his Master had to come in and ruin everything. Anakin vowed he will kill him for her happiness.

_'I will, I promise.__Goodbye, Padme.'_

_'Goodbye Ani.'_

At that, Anakin smiled and wish he can just give her an kiss in physical contact. Despite their relationship going fast, they knew how to treat each other like husband and wife and didn't call it off. Thankfully, she will listened to him and go to Naboo where she can stay hidden.

Anakin continues to run on the street, managing to get past all of the clones without encountering any Resistance which brought less time. He had to get to the Jedi Temple; he sense it was in danger. He had to save the survivors such as younglings, Padawans, and if he lucky Knights and Masters too.


	20. Darkness Rises

Anakin finally made it to the Jedi Temple which ws near frames. With his hood still on him, the Jedi Knight activated his lightsaber; the purple gleam showing his half conflicted face. He knew he will have to stop this. Across the galaxy, Jedi are being shot down relentlessly by their men.

For one spilt second, Anakin wondered if Obi-Wan and Ahsoka is still alive and haven't been shot down. If they are, he will allied with them and find the lost Separatists and at this point he may kill them due to they will never be able to stand trial.

Anakin rushed up to see five clones; a commander giving orders around the burning frames that didn't went beyond the Jedi Order. Blaster fire was heard inside.

In one fast motion, his blade released from his hand and up towards the clones, beheading them all before they could have even think. Many Jedi were caught offguard and couldn't anticipate them but Skywalker can easily take them out despite how painful it would be.

"Take out the Jedi!" One clone commander ordered followed by ten clones storming up with their blasters drawn at Anakin. They released blaster shots at him but he simply jumped up and move his blade in the air swirling left and right cutting the clones in half.

Anakin ran into the temple, his blade buzzing highly. He should have seen Plagueis making a move like this in time. He may not be able to save the Jedi and the Jedi Order will be wiped out.

In a blurring motion with his lightsaber, Anakin blocked blaster shots coming to him from nearby clone troopers and deflected them. Luckily, he still sense life in the temple.

Anakin forced grabbled one clone and slammed him against the ground, snapping with windpipe with a force choke. He then released lightning on a Squadron of them, causing them to fall onto the ground.

He held his blade in his grip as he walked into the Council Chambers. He saw the clones holding their blasters to the younglings who can do nothing but watched as they were about to get shot down. They lined them up.

"Fire!" the clone commander demands.

Anakin roared was heard through the Council Chamber. Their horrify faces will hunt him forever. "Noooooooooooooooo!!!" Anakin force push the younglings behind the chairs but the clones met the walls.

With blinding speed, Anakin guided his blade into the air, swiping and swinging at each clone with his lightsaber. Anakin walked up to the younglings who Anakin forced push behind their chairs.

The younglings came out; all showing they're alright just a little shaken up and damaged up. "Master Skywalker, there's too many of them. What are we going to do?" One of the younglings asked.

Anakin blade was buzzing in his hand as he remembered his childhood at being an slave. The youngling who have just spoken to him look a lot like his six year old self being stuck into slavery.

He shook his head to wipe that memory away. Anakin knew he had to get them out of here in hope for the future of the Jedi Order. He sense Cin Drallig and Shaak Ti and he knew he have to find them.

"Stay behind me," Anakin ordered, as he turned from them and held his blade infront of his face. Clones came in and came blasting at Anakin without a moment of hesitation, but Skywalker easily took them down with his lightsaber.

The clones shotted Anakin's leg, making him grunt but yet the Jedi Knight recovered and with an fit of rage force pulled the clones, knocking them off their feet. Acting on their moment of incapacitation, Anakin decapitated them with his blades.

"Master Skywalker, are you alright?" the same kid that have spoken to him earlier inquired.

"Yes," Anakin says, "just an little shot. But nothing to worried about." He reassured, a smile coming onto his face. "Now where is Master Drallig?"

"We d-don't know sir," another youngling said; the tallest one in the group. Anakin guess he was around fifteen. "Master Drallig left us here."

"Can you fight?" Anakin questioned, getting an idea. If he can leave and save more younglings or anyone else in the Jedi Temple, then they might actually win and he can stop threats.

"Yes, sir, with a real weapon," he told him.

Anakin grabbed an lightsaber hilt from the ground centimeters away from him. The hilt came to his hand and he activated it revealing a blue gleam. He handed it to him, follow with a comlink. "Tell me if the clones show up and I will be here. Promise."

"Yes Master."

With that noted, Anakin ran off with a blurred, his force signature leaving a big mark on them all. The Council Chambers doors soon hissed shut behind him, leaving them in that should keep them protected.

Anakin spunned around as he ran pass dead Jedi Knights. With horror in his eyes, Skywalker soon found Master Cin Drallig along with Shaak Ti blocking a bunch of blaster shots from clones closing in around them.

Behind them were a two younglings; he knew who they were. They were once assigned training by Ahsoka. A male and female named Petro and Katooni. They were trying to keep cover behind the Masters.

Reaching up his hands, he pulled both younglings towards him. Anakin shook them up. "Are you two alright?" Anakin questioned.

"Yes but-" Anakin felt the sounds of blasters being loaded behind him. In a blinding motion, Anakin activated his lightsaber and deflected each shot with ease. Petro cried out with pain, and the Jedi Knight flipped around saw a clone with a sword just stabbing the Padawan in the shoulder.

"Petro!" Katooni yelled for her friend as the clone raised his sword to end the Padawan's life.

Without hesitation, Anakin spunned to the clone and stopped him from permitting the killing strike. The clone didn't even have time to react or get into a stance correctly, for the Jedi Knight slashed around him and easily cutted his arm off followed by a stabbed to his torso.

Shaak Ti crying out with pain was clear. Anakin looked up to see she is clutching her side. Cin Drallig was already dead; laying down with a bunch of blaster bolts coming from his body.

Anakin jumped to her defense and blocked the blaster bolts from the clones. The clones all hit the ground a few seconds later as Anakin took them out with ease. He have grown more stronger and can easily crush opponents with using his powers as a Sith and Jedi.

"Master Skywalker," a voice squealed through the communicator. "Clones are attempting to burst in!" The Padawan who he have handed a lightsaber too and assigned to watch the younger Padawans is having problems.

"Master Shaak," Anakin said. "We need to-" His eyes went wide when her lips pursed and a bullet hole came through her chest and stomach. "No!" Anakin yelled as her body fell the floor with a gap in her stomach

He then saw more clones. The Padawans ran behind their protector, also activating their lightsabers but knew to stay behind him for they are not strong enough with either blade work or the power of the force.

The Jedi Knight deflected the shots with his purple lightsaber. But the shots didn't made contact towards them, and missed each time. "Back up!" Anakin order to the two, who did as ordered and did back up along with the two.

Anakin outstretched his other hand and force push the clones back. "Run!!!" He demanded, his lightsaber buzzing highly in his hand. His hood was still raised over his face but he can still be recognized with it on. The two kids so as Anakin blocked the blaster shots and attempted to return them from the usual owner.

He was impacted and affected by having to kill the clones; he have serve with them in the war and grown an fondness to them. Most of the clones were actually good men and didn't deserve this. All because of Palpatine who is now dead from Plagueis's blade.

The young Jedi decided to get back before those other younglings can get potentially killed. He grabbed the two kids and ran down the halls with such blinding speed. As Jedi were shot down, Anakin knew they were nothing he can do.

Eventually arriving, Anakin released the two and saw ths clones fighting the young Jedi who is suppose to guard the younglings. He knew he need help so he used his power upon the clones forcing them into the wall with a powerful force wave.

"Get inside!" Anakin ordered running along with the others and the door again jammed shut.

"How are we going to get out of here?!" One of the younglings squealed.

"I don't want to die!" Another one cried, tears leaving her eyes.

Anakin's eyes softened at that and he truly jammed the door, locking them in. Atleast that will keep the clones off of them for a while. All-the-while, he reached out for his wife presences still on the planet. He frowned and decided to have her pick them up as well and take them to Naboo while he tries to find other Jedi Masters and Knights who he hoped survived. If Skywalker's plan work, he can truly get them out.

_'Padme, are you on your ship__?'_

He gotten an sweet reply from his always lovely wife. _'Yes, Anakin; me and your mother is safe and we're currently flying the ship.'_Anakin felt joy and relief at that. Plagueis wouldn't be able to reached them in the sky. He guess he will be with his wife again. _'__Have you left Coruscant yet?'_

_'__No.'_

Anakin the plan he have in motion will work. He can see his wife and mother again indeed and will be able to escape. _'Good__, I need you to come the outside of the Jedi Temple. I have gather all of the remaining younglings and Padawans and now we need to escape.'_

_'I will be there soon.'_

At that moment, Anakin was beyond relief that he had married her. She is just so understanding and never leaves him in his time of need. He would be able to think of plans for them to escape, and he will hunt down the remaining of the Trade Federation.

Soon, a white light appeared. All in the room seems to be afraid. But Anakin made no movement. He knew who that was as he saw his wife from the window.

For one second, he was excited at seeing her again but then his eyes went very wide with some realization. What is she doing?! Why the hell is she flying the _damn_ ship instead of C3-PO?! He is going to kill her when he gets on that ship!

He knew he'd put that aside for now but she will have a talking to when he gets on there. Anakin activated his lightsaber again and cutted the window into a straight X and force push it out, as she lowered the ramp.

"What are we doing, Master Skywalker?" Katooni wondered.

"Getting out of here." Anakin answered. "Now I'm going to force push you all on the ship. Be careful."

The young Jedi nodded, and with that set Anakin begin loading them onto the ship ramp softly. After making sure all were on board, Anakin ascended as well with his robes hovering behind him and landed onto the ramp.

Petro however slipped off the ramp. "Ahhhhh!!!" he cried as he floated into the air. Quickly, Anakin reached out his hands and pulled him back onto the ramp, though near him so he wouldn't slip again. The ramp closed and the younglings let out sighs of relief.

* * *

Padme left her chair and ran to the main room where Anakin and a some of Jedi younglings and Padawans rested on the sofa, others rested on chairs, but none sleep on the floor showing that Anakin is caring.

"Oh Anakin," she exclaimed running up to Anakin who was tending to one crying youngling. Padme knew some of them looked up to the clones and couldn't believe they would turned their blasters onto them and try to kill them.

"Padme," Anakin said with the same excitement after finally setting that said youngling to sleep. The two ran up and wrapped their arms around each other. "Let's go into the backroom don't you think?" He asked, raising an flirtatious eyebrow towards her.

"Stop being an flirt," Padme laughed. "You lightsaber happy fool." She then kissed him on the lips. Anakin saw some of the younglings and Padawans looking away from disgust beside Katooni who found the scene cute.

"Come on," Anakin says. "Let's go to the back and allow them to rest."

With a smirk that the younglings couldn't seen, Anakin and Padme went to the backroom where they begin kissing each other again. He wanted to see his mother but she's most likely aiding in flying the ship, since after he rescued her she wanted to be a pilot.

Anakin noticed she was shaking a lot in his grip. It could be because she haven't seen him for months, but Skywalker felt it was something else. "You're trembling," Anakin said. "What's wrong?"

"Ani, something wonderful has happen," Padme told him. "I'm-I'm pregnant."

Anakin felt his eyes widening at that. For one thing he is overjoyed at the thought of starting an relationship with the woman he loved so much. But for another, Plagueis can attempt to track the children down which is why Anakin would go beyond measure to stop his former Master.

"That-That's wonderful," Anakin smiled sadly.

"Ani, did you want a baby?" Padme questioned.

All of Anakin's anger of her flying the ship was replaced by Padme's puppy eyes. He have felt an sudden urge to stop Plagueis more now. "Yes, and more with you," Anakin answered. "But there are threats out there. My old Master, Darth Plagueis have returned and I am the only one capable of stopping him and Maul."

It was at that that Padme's eyes widened with shock and horror. "Maul?!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, and now he and my old Master are Master and Apprentice," Anakin states. "They will throw the entire galaxy into chaos, which is why I need to leave."

"Anakin, are you the last fully train Jedi?" Padme inquired.

"I'm not sure; like I told you Master Yoda and Windu have been kill by Palpatine." Anakin said hoarsely.

"What about Obi-Wan and Ahsoka?" Padme slightly screeched. The three were good friends, and she couldn't imaged clones can take them out. But then again, the clones could have caught them offguard. "Are they still alive?!"

"I'm not sure," Anakin replied half-heartedly at the mention of his two best friends and those who he trained with for so many hours and worked together with. "Many Jedi have been slained. I need to find the Trade Federation."

"The Trade Federation?" Padme gasped with shock. "What do you need with them? I don't think they will be of much concern with us because Dooku and Grievous is dead."

"Dooku's dead?" Anakin frowned.

"Yes, the clones had went to his cell and killed him," Padme explained.

Anakin's eyes widened with even more shock and horror then Padme did just seconds ago. "How do you know this?" Anakin interrogated.

"His death have been announced," Padme told her husband. "Anyways, where are the Trade Federation?"

He closed his eyes for an few seconds. "They're on Mustafar," Anakin answered after an minute. "Before Sidious being ambushed, he no doubt contacted them and ordered them to Mustafar. I will go there, kill them, and than I'll stop my Master."

As he said this, Anakin and Padme went to the hanger room where they saw small ships connected to it. Although they were not helpful in battle, Skywalker wanted to make sure this war was truly over.

Anakin entered the ship and hit the button to prep the ship. He walked out but his hand was on the ship's railing. Padme allowed her concerns for her husband to replaced her. "Anakin, is there an possibility where I don't see you again?" Padme asked, concerned.

Anakin tried to dodge and deflected the question. "If I am going to save the Jedi Order, I will need to stop my Master and his entire army." he says hoping she won't pressed on.

Padme gave him an frown. Anakin turned towards her with a sad look, knowing that this may be the last time he'd ever seen her again. "Probably not, no," he admitted.

"Than I will never need to live this down," Padme pulled him close for the last time and locked lips with him, kissing him for possibly the last time.

"Goodbye, Padme," Anakin said tearfully before entering the ship and hitting an button for it to take, thus disconnecting the ship and flying off. He setted course for Mustafar and the ship went into lightspeed.

* * *

Plagueis would have to make an speech towards the entire galaxy soon. Soon, the galaxy will be in his grip and there is nothing Skywalker will be able to do to stop him. He will have many forces and he will take the Jedi Order as his own and replaced it with an Sith Order.

Currently, the muun is sitting down against the Chancellor's chair at the office where all Jedi were killed. He would find Skywalker and finally killed him and the Jedi that happens to survive. With them dead, there is nothing that can stand in his way. He have shortly send Maul to Mustafar to negotiate with the Separatists.

Plagueis saw Palpatine's closest follower, Mas Amedda, with an few clones glaring at him. He remember Amedda having more power than him... well that won't be for so long. "What do you want?" the muun demanded, his eyes glaring out sharply.

"How dare you talk to me that way?!" Amedda snarled. "You forget I am basically Emperor with Palpatine being killed by Sidious!"

"You forget I am more powerful than you in the power of the force," Plagueis said bluntly.

"Yes! But I am too valuable..." Mas tried to argued against him, his eyes glaring at him.

"To Palpatine perhaps, but not to me," Plagueis smirked darkly. "Of course I have killed Sidious and the Jedi." Mas is sitting down against the chair. "But I have to get rid of all of the witnesses; I really don't need you no longer."

In an surprising matter of speed, Plagueis spinned from his seat in the Chancellor office and activated both of his red lightsabers. He heard Mas command to the nearby ten clones to fire, and he simply deflected the blaster fire.

They tried to shoot him down, however wasn't fast enough to shoot the muun down. Plagueis taken them all down easily with his lightsabers, slaying them, before flipling around and swipe one of his blades towards Mas hands.

Screaming when he felt the heat from the place where his hands once was, Mas saw them on the floor, swirming. Plagueis relinquish his lightsabers and put them in his robes. He then released lightning upon him and send him against the chair.

"You won't get away with this!" Amedda yelled towards him.

"I already have," Plagueis concluded, beginning to walk out. He had to get an speech to give and couldn't torture Amedda right now and decided to just kill him. Amedda was heard choking on his breath before he fallen on the table, letting out gasps, before his neck snapped and he fallen lifeless.

At last, Darth Plagueis will rule the Galaxy.


	21. Mustafar

A lone ship flew down to the planet of Mustafar. Anakin Skywalker knows what he would have to do. Even if he wants to turn away from the dark path, he has to make an dark choice with the Separatists, but they have been too worried for far too long.

He heard some familiar beepings behind him that terrifed him. "Woah!" he jumped up surprise and flipped around his chair. "R2! What are you doing here?" The familiar droid beeped in response. "What do you mean Padme had place you on board?" He returned with more beeps. "Well, I did told her and she is smart. Oh Padme, you smart one." He whispered to himself smugly. "She's following my influence." he laughed.

Anakin grabbed his lightsaber from his holstered. R2 scrolled off the ship as it landed peacefully against the pad. "R2, stay with the ship," Anakin ordered, his voice much colder, almost as if the happiest before never happened.

He raised his hood with a wave of his hand, leaving behind the droid which let out an few beeps. Anakin went to the inside of the Separatist base, heavy footsteps beating largely against the ground.

As soon as he entered, he saw Nute Gunray in the front. "Lord Maul," Gunray said, smiling. "We must admit you're sooner than expected."

To that, the Jedi Knight merely chuckle. "Oh I'm not Maul," Anakin replied coldly. "I am much more than him."

"You-you are Anakin Skywalker!" Gunray cried, his eyes widened with shock knowing that is Anakin Skywalker's voice. "Jedi Knight of the Jedi Order and the Republic!!!"

Anakin's eyes went green at the thought of what happen to the Jedi. So many friends and allies that have died in the Jedi Order. He wondered about Ahsoka and Obi-Wan, for their fates is determined.

He couldn't hold back an snarl. "No; not anymore," Anakin roared, his hands bolded up into an fist. "The Jedi Order is dead! The Republic is shattered!!! Both reasons are because of you fools! I will revenge the Jedi Order and no one will stand in my way!!! But my first plan of my new order is killing you!!!"

The Jedi Knight activated his lightsaber, the purple blade holding up right at his side. "Goodbye, Nute Gunray," Anakin continued coldly.

* * *

Two brown robes figures paced through the streets. Clones were pacing the street, their blasters by their side, but the two figures simply walked ahead of them, and not gaining any arguements.

They went inside of an abandoned building and remove their hood, revealing none other than Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ahsoka Tano; two Jedi who have survived Order 66 and is currently in hiding.

"We would have to get ourself rested before we head back to the Jedi Temple," Obi-Wan said. "Too many clones are patrolling the streets, and we would be spotted and not able to hold them off."

"We should get back to the Jedi Order," Ahsoka countered.

"Ahsoka," he said firmly. "Time is important right now. Jedi are being hunted down by clones."

Ahsoka swallowed in her breath. "Do you think that Anakin have been shot down and killed as well?" she inquired, the pain cleared in her voice.

"I'm not sure," Obi-Wan responded, stroking his beard in thought. "I cannot feel him. He may have not survived. But the force is currently clouding our vision."

Obi-Wan clutched his chest in pain with one hand, feeling like he was about to fall to the ground at what happened to Jedi across the galaxy; his friends, his family is being shot down without hesitation. However, he can feel other somehow surviving and escaping.

Perhaps they can locate those lost Jedi and try to strike out to the mysterious threat, for the Dark Side is strong now... very strong. The Jedi Master even felt like he is valuable to it and that it was calling out to him, despite his many years of Jedi training.

Whatever, this threat is they knew they'd to stop it, or it would only get worse. "That's it men," A familiar commanding stern voice said.

"Quick! We must hide!" Ahsoka shouted, having felt an familiar presence. The presence of Captain Rex. Without thinking, the two Jedi ran behind walls, preping their lightsabers.

Just then, some of the 501st came into the building, their weappns on their holster. "Rex, are you sure about having the Padawan here?" One of the men asked from behind him.

"Padawan?" Ahsoka asked through an loud whisper.

"Quiet," Obi-Wan shouted to her in an loud whisper as well.

"Well, he did just lost his Master," Rex said, removing his helmet and revealing his face as did the several others. "But we would have to find vessal. No doubt we would be hunted down so this is the best place to remain at the moment."

A Padawan the entered with two clones behind him, presenting their weapons aimed upward. "Are you sure about this, sir?" the Padawan inquired nervously. "I feel an disturbance in the force."

Obi-Wan activated his lightsaber as did Ahsoka with hers. They gotten into an pouncing position and aimed their lightsabers at them. "General Kenobi, Tano!" Rex shouted.

"Rex!" Ahsoka shouted. "What's going on?! Why does it seem like you're trying to keep him protected." Instinctively, each of the clones knew it was unwise to try and reach for their weapons.

"Wait! Master Tano! Master Kenobi!" The Padawan shouted running infront of the clones and holding his hands up. "They save my life! Please don't kill them!"

Both Ahsoka and Obi-Wan looked at the clones untrusting, but nonetheless lower their weapons however kept them activated. "And generals, we have something to give you." One of the clones said, hamding Obi-Wan a holo-recording, being careful to not be killed by him or Ahsoka.

Obi-Wan then deactivated his lightsaber, motioning for Ahsoka to do the same. Redundantly, she did the same and holstered her hilt to her belt. Ahsoka crossed her arms as Obi-Wan went to an dusty couch.

Obi-Wan wipe the dirt off and sat down as the recording begins to play. With some horror in his eyes, he can see a dark robe figure standing onto a senate pad. He begin to spoke

_"My friends across the galaxy..."_

* * *

Plagueis smirked as the cameras were on him. Now the entire galaxy will be his and all he have planned for a long time will come to his wish. It is so close and Plagueis have all the time to gloat into it. The entire galaxy will be in his fingertips.

"My friends across the galaxy, your Chancellor have been assassinated by the lomesome Jedi. But yet he died an heroic death. He have taken Jedi with him. However, he was kill by young Jedi Knight, Anakin Skywalker."

This causes gasps to form through the senate arena. Anakin Skywalker was an hero to most, but did he really killed their beloved leader? If he did, than perhaps he deserve to die and suffered as do the rest of the Jedi.

"Anakin Skywalker may have been an caring person," Plagueis continued. "But the Jedi manipulated him along with all of the other Jedi. Mas Amedda was also killed by Skywalker. Skywalker is likely dead now, but other Jedi must be hunted down immediately or they will try to bring this system down to its feet."

Plagueis played the holorecording which showed everything... from an certain point of view that is. It show the Jedi charging into the Chancellor Office. It showed the Chancellor reacting as any person would have. He try to defend himself, and it seemed like he was force to cut the Jedi down. It showed the Jedi dueling him before backing him up, with Master Skywalker entering. Then it ended there.

"As you all can see, the Jedi are liars and manipulators!" Plagueis shouted, crossing his hands behind his back. "They have influence the entire galaxy with their lies, yet they had attack the biggest and powerful man who aided in them winning this war."

Plagueis can feel many in the senate wavering beside an few but they kept quiet knowing they will be outnumbered. Plagueis licked his lips as he continued. "All remaining Jedi will be hunted down and destroyed, starting with Skywalker. The Jedi must die for peace to be restored once and for all."

Applauses ringed out from the arena. The muun outstretched his hands in victory, now there is one losse in: He must locate and destroy Anakin Skywalker and any other Jedi who decides to help him.

* * *

"We wanted peace!!!" Nute Gunray cried pathetically.

Darth Vader neared Nute Gunray using the force to his jump at the one who have survived his raid, his purple lightsaber buzzing by his side. He have already slaughtered the Separatists so when

He have thought about it for a second. He totally disliked and hated Nute Gunray for he is an swiveling corward who allowed others to do his work for him. Now, Gunray must die an painful die.

"I'm afraid you will have no peace," Vader responded coldly. "You would only be able to rest in peace." In one motion of his lightsaber, Vader slashed upward causing him to gasp and shrieked out.

With one smirk, Vader deactivated his lightsaber and begin heading back to the ship. Taking a few steps over a few dead corpses, Vader walked out of the room with a firely grin. Now, that problem the Jedi had to face for many years is solve. Despite them being dead, Vader will remake an new Order, for many Jedi have no doubt been shotted down.

Vader entered the ship and hit a few buttons as the ship beginned to come to power and litted up. R2-D2 boarded the ship and let out an few beeps beside him. He smiled and patted him on his head, before hearing the sound of an ship over him.

Anakin gasped with shock and surprise. Whar type of ship would come to his firely and burned planet? He breathed for an second before grabbing his lightsaber from his belt. "R2, you must stay," Anakin ordered having felt Plagueis's next apprentice getting off the ship. "I will handle this alone."

R2 gave some loud beeps but Anakin ignored him and got off the small ship and activated his purple lightsaber. He were ready for a big encounter with Maul and end his life. He saw the door hissing open and Anakin felt his blue eyes narrowing and turning yellow once again.

Darth Maul gotten off the ship with a new double-bladed lightsaber. Vader frowned and notice robe figures with lightsabers hilt in their hands. "I'm going to kill you," Vader snarled coldly. "You will pay for what you have done."

Maul merely chuckles at him. "What have I done?" He inquired, activating his new double bladed lightsaber as did the other figures. "Fear not, traitor. I shall make your death painful."

"Oh, I won't be dying this day." Anakin hissed, his eyes narrowed. Maul snarled and gotten into an battle position, with Vader holding his blade up as the others beside Maul activated their blades as well.

Vader clenched his jaw and backed up and away from Maul and the others who held red lightsabers. Maul cackled madly. Now, Anakin Skywalker... no Darth Vader were trapped.


	22. Captivated

Vader stood there motionless, his lightsaber buzzing at his side, aiming downly towards the zabrak. With apprehension in his yellow eyes, Vader raised the blade and surprisingly deactivated it.

Maul seem to be caught offguard by this sudden motion from Skywalker. He walked over to him and gotten into an position as Vader just stood there. "Strike me down," he urged. "I feel myself telling me to kill you but your powers, Maul."

Maul dashed over to him and swunged at him, but the Jedi Knight easily pulled back and dodged under the zabrak's fury. Surprised, Maul turned to see Vader standing there, his arms crossed across his chest.

Before the zabrak can react, Vader send an kick towards his stomach which forced him to the ground. Vader flipped to see the figures running up to him, but he simply raised his left hand and shook his head as three of them were send into the lava below.

Vader force blasted five of them and send them to the ground, hearing cracks from their neck. "You fools are insignificant to me." Vader said mockingly. "I can show you the true power of the Dark and Light."

Vader released lightning upon ten of them and caused them to fall the ground with surprising thuds. He only disintegrated them. Maul can see that Vader seems to grow more powerful.

He manage to finish the rest by force pushing them into the volcano lava below. With a victorious smirk, Vader turned to the surprise Maul. "It's just you and me." Vader said. "This is Plagueis wanted. He wanted me to destroy you. I won't destroy you and we can come together to defeat him and build a new Order."

"Sidious killed my brother!" Maul bellowed with such rage and anger in his yellow eyes and struck towards Vader.

Barely affected by this, Vader activated his purple lightsaber and blocked the lightsaber blow. Vader knew it would be wise to watch where Maul would try to aim his second blade.

"Let me guess," Vader states, pushing up against his blade. "Plagueis promise you to bring him back if you do his bidding like an puppet and be his pawn. Plagueis too promise me everything but look where I ended up."

Not faltering, Maul try to get him off balance with twirling his double-blade, but the young man simply parried the move and pushed the blade back. Vader parried the strike and yanked the blade away and send an kick towards his abdomen, sending another slash to his arm which cause him to pull the other blade to block it.

Vader struck at his shoulder before sending an slash towards his leg in which his second blade below barely manage to parried. "This is the way of the Sith, Maul!" Vader strike upward towards the zabrak's blades, not caring which blade gets the assault. "They will lie! But at the end of the day, you will only get more pain! Come at peace with yourself!"

Vader slashed towards Maul, in which he block again. Backing up, Vader continued to send assaults, trying to regain the offensive. "The CIS is dead! Plagueis knew I would have found them! He wanted you to come out and get yourself kill, or for us to just kill each other!!!"

"Plagueis never lied to me," Maul growled back to Vader, pushing harshly against his blade. "And after I kill you, I'll have my brother back!" Maul send an harsh attack towards Vader's lightsaber in hope to disarm him.

He didn't, for Vader's blade came up towards him and he deflected it before pushing up with the double-blade. Vader moved around the zabrak and purposely missed a strike that would have cut the zabrak in half.

Ducking and dodging, Vader slashed towards his chin, which force him to back. As he and the zabrak did their best to not trip over the dead bodies, one of Vader's strike struck the control panel which force the lava to beam out of control.

Maul kicked Vader up in the stomach. Staggering and dazed, Vader managed to dodge. Not allowing him to regain the offensive, Maul strucked the hilt and forced it out of his hand.

Maul strucked, ready to end Vader's life with both of his blades. But to his surprise, he found himself frozen into place and stopped in his tracks. He felt something from Vader as he brought it down, but Vader ducked to the side and continue to move backwards.

The former Sith gritted his teeth and clenched his jaws. Unable to control himself, Vader hacked away at his blade, gaining momentum. Vader pushed up against him and he would have cut him in half but Maul barely manage to parried before pushing him back and knocking him off to a ledge.

Bemused and surprised he was caught offguard, Vader shouted and dropped his lightsaber onto a nearby railing. He grabbed onto an railing luckily and attempted to pulled up.

Vader looked up to see the zabrak with his double-bladed lightsabe buzzing. He than send a crooked smile at him and turned around and then ran off. "Maul!!!" Vader shouted, finally ascensing upon to the top of the ledge.

Running towards where Maul just ran at, Vader tried to catch up, not willing to let him to escape. But he have a feeling Maul didn't want to escape, because if he reported back to Plagueis without carrying out the mission to kill the murderers of his new... alliance he will be kill without a second thought.

* * *

Outside of the Jedi Temple, two Jedi and other clones seem to be taking out clones who were trying to save them. Smoke and the flames were at the Jedi Temple, since the Jedi Temple been taken out a few days ago.

Ahsoka, Rex, Obi-Wan and others who haven't executed the Jedi, shotted... or in the Jedi's case striked the traitorous clones down. Of course they won easily but it was hard to strike their companions down.

Soon, they'd gain the advantage and deactivated or put away their weapons. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka had put Rex and the other men under watch as they walk into the Temple. They then walked into the Jedi Temple to do some investigating and to hope someone survived but bodies scattered everywhere.

"Obi-Wan, where is the younglings?" Ahsoka asked, her eyes wide. "They were certainly at the temple in this battle but yet none of their bodies can be found."

Obi-Wan frowned at that but then a thought came to his head. "Let's go search up the security recordings, shall we?" He insisted. Biting her lip, Ahsoka nodded and begin walking down to the artifacts room, where the two Jedi discovered the holo-recording was on.

Master Kenobi recalibrated the system that warned all Jedi to stay away. No doubt the clones caused this because they're the ones who were behind this assault on the temple; that providing the blaster shots on the walls and grounds.

They then went to check over the recordings of what happen over the last events of one day. Hurt burned off of them as they saw Jedi being shot down relentlessly by men they'd trusted.

Placing a hand against her lip, Ahsoka felt her bones shivering and shaking as she saw many Jedi she had respected so much died before her very eyes. Even Obi-Wan felt the great pain as the clones outnumbered and shot the Jedi down.

Then they saw it buzzing for an second then saw Anakin Skywalker blocking the blaster shots without much struggles and leading the younglings out. He made it seem like the Jedi could have used him, but no doubt did he had problems of his own.

He took the clones down with the speed of his lightsaber or returning the blaster shots to their respective owners. Ahsoka immediately felt grateful and glad that Anakin was her Master and that he have saved the younglings.

Then something hit her as she felt a massive pain to her head. "Wait! If Anakin leaded the younglings and padawans out, that means he still alive and may need us!"

Obi-Wan nodded with agreement, feeling like he was about to fall back onto the ground with too much shock. So much had happened. He was proud that Anakin managed to survive and lead the future generation of the Jedi Order out. But disappointed as well that all of this had happened.

The communicator system on his pocket begin buzzing. Obi-Wan lifted it up and turned it on, only to be met by the blue version of Senator Organa. "Master Kenobi," he spoked.

"Senator Organa," Obi-Wan said shock but still cautiously since the senate had so easily turned on the Jedi even after everything he'd done for them. "Why are you currently making contact with me? Haven't the senators turned on the Jedi?" He asked, staring at the senator through the system.

"Not all of us," Bail responded abruptly. "Now there is a new Chancellor of the Republic... well was the Republic... named Plagueis."

"What do you mean 'was the Republic'?" Obi-Wan inquired, narrowing his eyes at that. What have happened in his and Ahsoka time at running in the shadows for two days at most?

Sure, they were aware that the clones falling, but what had happened to the Galactic Republic? Had democracy fallened and the Republic with it? That's impossible but the two Jedi knew it to be true.

"The Republic have been transformed into an Empire." Bail continued. "Currently, me and the other senators are in hiding, such as Senator Mothma, because ever since this man had assumed the Republic, senators been disappearing."

"We will have to fight then!" Ahsoka shouted to both men, pointing her index finger at Obi-Wan.

"Ahsoka," Obi-Wan said, a scold cleared in his voice. "We can't just go up to this man. He is more powerful than us in controlling the senate and will take us prisoner."

Gritting her teeth, Ahsoka clenched her jaw and bitten back an growl, but backed down slightly. "What do you purpose we do?" Ahsoka finally asked after a minute of silence beside the buzzing sound of the communicator system.

Obi-Wan pursed his lips before responding with a slight edge in his tone. "First, we would have to track down Anakin. Then we would go after this mysterious threat. These are dark times."

Ahsoka didn't responded with words but simply nodded.

* * *

Anakin had chased Maul down, not determined to let him escape easily. He have to stop this. After all, his friends and ones he felt as his family been shot down by his former kind and Maul's current kind.

He had tries to reach out for Maul, but couldn't find him anywhere. Well, Maul most likely would be hunting, for he hasn't yet escape.

He ran inside of a dark area, feeling his senses leading him down. Then something knocked into him from behind and forced him down. A deactivated lightsaber hilt rapped him on the back of his head and he dropped the blade out of shock at being sneak up upon.

Maul smirked, placing his robotic leg over Skywalker's torso and picked up his lightsaber and activated the purple blade. "You have fought an warrior death, Knight Skywalker. It is clear Plagueis have taught you well. The only reason to why you isn't yet death is because Plagueis would want you alive to tempt you back to his side."

Those words were the last Anakin had heard before passing out unconscious. Maul lifted up the communication system on his holster with his left hand, due to the right still containing Skywalker's lightsaber, and activated it, only to be met by the dark figure of Darth Plagueis.

"Master, your former apprentice had eliminated the CIS agents that you have made a deal with. But fortunately for you, I have your apprentice and will be returning soon with him."

Plagueis, a little disappointed by Skywalker killing his new allies who would have been an importance to his Empire, frowned at the zabrak. But he can easily shrugged it off with now having Skywalker.

Things have turned out to be better then he have first attended for his plan to be.


	23. Turn of Events

Darth Plagueus were staring out to the view of Coruscant in his office. No threat will ever be able to threaten them. The muun smirked as the doors abruptly hissed opened behind him and incame Maul with the cuff yet beaten form of Anakin Skywalker, with a few clones behind them. He knew Skywalker was currently weak in that state and he can easily sheath his lightsaber chopped him apart with his lightsaber.

"Greetings, my apprentice," Plagueis said, pursing his lips and walked up before grabbing his chin making him looked into his yellow eyes. He had instantly felt satisfaction upon his traitorous apprentice beaten standing infront of him.

"His lightsaber," Maul said, producing Skywalker's lightsaber and outstretching his hand towards the muun.

"You may have failed me into bringing more allies," Plagueis scowled to the zabrak who slightly wrinced and stiffened at him. He ignored it and turn to Skywalker, a smile coming to his face. "Well, Lord Vader, I'm feeling a little merciful, so I will give you an chance."

"I don't want any chance of yours, Plagueis!" Anakin shouted, struggling into his cuffs as the clones knocked him down. He slightly swirm at a clone's blaster near his neck. "I have an life of not being your slave no longer!"

"You misunderstood me," Plagueis said, his lip curled. "I want you to called out for the Jedi if you want to live, and," he place a hand towards Skywalker's neck, "see that whore, Amidala, and your pathetic children."

Anakin's eyes widened at Plagueis, oblivious to how Plagueis was awared of his wife and children. Plagueis seemingly have saw Skywalker's discomfort and smirked darkly.

"Yes," he continued, chuckling. "I know about your marriage. For a long time, I have been reading your thoughts and as much as you try to close out on me, it won't end unless I die."

Anakin breathed. "You're mistaken, for I have already pulled myself away from your path," he countered. "And you and Maul are weak and pathetic. You can't fight me like true Siths!"

"You see, your execution shall come soon," Plagueis said bluntly. "You will die to your own weapon." As he states this, Anakin's lightsaber buzzed and he raised it up high like he was about to swing but instead he relinquished it and allow it to hissed off. "But you will be executed infront of the galaxy, for in the public's eyes you has kill Palpatine."

"You should know," Anakin said bluntly, turning to face Maul with a little bit of plainness and just raw emotions. "He would destroy you once you no longer provide a use "When he gets what he wants, he will no longer have any use for you."

Maul stiffen as he turned to face Plagueis who simply smirked and motion for Maul to drag him out. The zabrak took an moment to react but he did and begin to practically drag Anakin out. However, in a fast motion, Maul flipped around and propelled his double-bladed lightsaber towards him.

He have believed Plagueis was dead but to his surprise Plagueis had floated from the chair and landed right infront of Maul. "You dare betray me, my apprentice," the muun snapped.

Maul raised his hand and Anakin's cuffs went to the ground with a loud clang. Without even thinking, Anakin outstretched his hand towards his old Master and called for the lightsaber into his hand and caught it.

Together, he and Maul activated their lightsabers and helded their lightsabers. "Why are you saving me?" Anakin secretly asked Maul, who responded with:

"For now, we're allies," Maul said half-heartedly. "But after this we shall decide our fates." Anakin bitten his lip but allowed a nod and pointed their blades towards Plagueis.

Momentarily, Maul had an vision... no a flashback of him and Savage pointing their lightsabera at Sidious, getting themselves ready for an battle. But this is a entirely different fight, and Maul knew he would have to focus... for the first time if he wants to survive.

Anakin jumped towards Plagueis, waving his lightsaber in the process and making contact towards the muun. Maul took this as a opportunity to swinged his lightsaber up to Plagueis's face, which he easily countered and parried forcing him back with ease.

Plagueis spinned with his two blades, forcing Anakin to only parried when he can. Struggling, Skywalker manage to nearly cut Plagueis's head off but the muun ducked and send a kick to his stomach. Anakin realized that he could've impale him but for some reason he didn't.

Plagueis swinged at Maul and knocked his hilt out of his hands. He raised his blades to decapitated Maul, but yet Anakin blocked the swing. He easily dealt with Skywalker however and send him down with force lightning towards the other side of the room.

Anakin watched as Plagueis approached and crane his head up to see the muun raising his blade. He closed his eyes, ready to join all of his fallen comrades, but odd enough he didn't. He only heard the sounds of blaster shots and looked up weakly to see clone troopers aiming their blasters at Plagueis.

They then started firing, Plagueis easily deflected the shots and reflected them back towards their original owners. Anakin, seeing that they were on his side, stood up and activated his lightsabers as familiar presences engage the muun.

Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ahsoka Tano. Their lightsabers creating an fury to Plagueis, driving him back. Maul stood up and ran up to Plagueis and ready to kill him, but Plagueis simply raised his hand and levitated Maul to the other side of the room.

Not willing to fall, Plagueis kicked Ahsoka and Obi-Wan back before force pushing the shooting clones all the way to the wall. All that was left was Anakin who pushed his blade down. Yanking upward, Anakin saw him jumping up and parrying his slashes, which driven him backwards and not gaining any strength.

Plagueis kicked Anakin the leg and forced him back. He look like he was about to lung to Skywalker, but yet Kenobi blocked him and send blows which force the muun to focus his attention on Kenobi. He send slashes after slashes to Obi-Wan, in which the Jedi Master managed to block each one though clearly having some struggles and his face told him that he couldn't keep this up forever.

One of Kenobi's attack were weak which gave Plagueis a perfect opportunity to force him back by slashing at one of Kenobi's eyes. Yelping as the blade ran through his left eye, Obi-Wan fallened to the ground as the Sith raised his blade to kill.

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin shouted, calling for his friend lightsaber and move to advance but Plagueis kicked him to the window.

The Muun then thrusted his hand up to Skywalker and force him out of the window to a considerable distance. Thinking that he was dead, he hadn't realized his former apprentice raising his hand and bringing him down along with him.

Anakin and Plagueis both landed safely on the opposite sides of a giant tower. He saw Maul jumping and advancing upon Plagueis which cause him to disarm him and thrusted his lightsaber through Maul's torso, cackling as his blade left the zabrak and allow him to hit the ground, clutching his chest.

Plagueis raised his lightsaber to behead the zabrak but Anakin jumped into the way, blocking his blade with the saber. Upon seeing the half yellow and half blue in Skywalker's eyes, Plagueis found himself staggering.

With blinding fast speed, Vader send harsh blows towards him, which he had managed to counter. Vader had use the same movement and attacks on Obi-Wan many years ago.

The two lock blades, as did their eyes and the two pressed on each other blades, with Vader getting the upper hand. Before the two can continue their battle, Vader felt a ringing in his head and staggered, giving Plagueis a perfect opportunity to slash at his neck which he manage to dodge.

Plagueis cutted the tower with his lightsabers. "Whatever happens now... happens to both of us." The Muun declared as the tower begins to shake from its place, showing that's it clearly about to collapsed.

"I'm afraid our fates are different," Vader said. Dashing towards Plagueis with blinding speed and raising his lightsaber, the Sith Lord barely had time to deflected his attacks. Vader hacked away again at his former Master with both his and Obi-Wan lightsabers, and one of the blows knocked Plagueis's lightsaber out of his grip and force it to fall to the streets below.

Enraged, Plagueis begin aiming at Skywalker's lower side which he manage to block with Kenobi's blade. Plagueis growled as he tried to disarmed Vader but he manage to block it with fabulous swordsmanship. A blur is what came as Plagueis had flipped around and barely block Vader's attack.

Vader then came to a stop and deactivated both of the lightsabers and holstered them, suddenly feeling something. Surprisingly, he raised an hand and froze his former Master into place. Plagueis tried to break through the barrier but just couldn't as Vader closed his eyes.

* * *

Across the stars, Padme Amidala were in a white gown on a white bed, crying out with pure agony and pain. She had fallen labor but luckily Organa contacted her ship and C3-PO flew them to Polis Massa as Shmi tried to comfort her as a mother. They had manage to get her to a medical bed and now she is currently in labor.

As the mother-in-law she was allowed in. Bail have been ordered by Shmi basically to contact Amidala's family. "Padme, it's alright," she said comfortably. "Just push harder for the doctors to get the baby."

"I can't!" the labor young woman shouted, trying to push the great pain in her out but couldn't.

"Just push!" Shmi urged. Padme pushed and breathed harshly as one pain came out of her. Smiling with joy, Shmi scrolled over to the droid who grasp her new love, grabbed her grandchild and examined them over. She knew upon first look that he was a boy.

"It's a boy," she told her daughter-in-law.

"Luke," Padme muttered as her baby boy were crying at being awaken into a new world. She touched his arm with her soft tender hand, making the cries seize at the touch of his mother.

Shmi then placed him in a crip as Padme cries resumed. Soon, she restarted the process as another baby. "Twins?!" Shmi shouted with joy and shock. She can only imagine what Anakin would have felt but he's out again.

* * *

Anakin Skywalker stood on the barely containing itself tower in a empty silence, his hands hovering over the blades. He felt them across the galaxy, sending them his support and love to calm the newborns down.

Plagueis smirked and finally manage to break free from his barrier. Once he landed, the Muun begin storming up with his blade by his side. "Now, it's time to die," He grinned. He was about to plunged his blade through his former apprentice's torso but easily he ducked, causing Plagueis to eat the ground of the tower.

"I'm afraid I won't be dying," Anakin remarked, crossing his arms across his chest in a seemingly unimpressed stance. Plagueis barked and leapt up to his feet with anger and charge Skywalker, which caused him to ducked again.

To his surprise Anakin jumped activating his lightsaber as he did and ready to end. Before Plagueis could have even flipped around, he felt a burning sensation burning through his chest. Surprised, he peered down to see the blades of Kenobi and Skywalker plunging through him. Deactivating the lightsabers, Anakin holstered them to his belt and watched with a frown as his Master's body toppled to his knees. Quickly, Anakin grabbed Plagueis's body and got himself and his former Master to a safe area.

"Tell me," Plagueis said weakly, reaching up an hand to touch Skywalker's face. "What's it l-like to be in a world of peace? Without feeling the darkness behind you in every corner."

"It's simply peace," Anakin answered. "A pathway to be a simple man and living an life."

"I could have-have lived that sort of life," Plagueis wheezed. "If I had followed your path long ago and I had many chances." Anakin watched as Darth Plagueis; the man who taken and rescued him from the flames as a child and robbing him of a life, died before his very arms.


	24. Epilogue

Epilogue

19 Years Later

All the heroes have grown. The galactic republic have been reform and much stronger with not corrupted leaders who would take the opportunity to overthrow the galaxy.

Luke and Leia Skywalker both had became powerful Jedi in the new grey Jedi Temple. None could have matched them in the higher class, but both students were friends with everyone and at the end of the day have a companionship like their father had through the Clone Wars.

In one mission when Luke was fifteen years old Luke had met a woman two years younger than him named Mara Jade who he have instantly grown a bond to. She have discover to be force sensitive and trained by Ahsoka Tano along with his sister.

Luke Skywalker were like the exact image of his father, just younger. He have always been more patience in his studies and have his mother's kind and wise heart.

Leia Skywalker had became an exact image of her mother. Practicing with her skilling duels and getting herself into politics, Leia became an influential guide for future generations to follow.

She have became both Jedi and Senator which had shocked the people of the Republic. Easily, she had lured out hidden corruptive politicians with her power of the force and brought them to justice, either way. Sometimes, she would have to end their lives because they won't give up, but Leia have spoken to be the future first female Jedi Chancellor of the Republic.

On one lost mission Leia had met a smuggler named Han Solo and Chewbacca and they worked together to escape Bounty Hunters. At first, Anakin and Luke weren't so sure about this Han Solo and had wanted to meet him. Though he was difficult to get use to, both Skywalkers eventually grown use to him and allowed them to date peacefully. Anakin did had a talk with Solo about getting his little girl pregnant or breaking her heart sometime in the future he would use a method on him that not even Leia can help him which resulted in actually scaring Solo. Chewbacca merely laughed at his smuggler friend misfortune and mocked him. The wookie had became a family friend fairly fast.

One day, Anakin had rested against his wife's shoulder softly. They were alone and in peace. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka had continue the new much more powerful Jedi Order. Anakin had aided at first but his devotion is more focus on Padme and Luke and Leia than the new Jedi Order. Luke had clearly felt the same way for Mara and Leia for Han.

His tender hands ran through Padme's hair softly. Air was all that flowed through the quiet room as husband and wife lay in the bed softly, not caring about the painful past.

Anakin smiled and wrapped his arms around her affectionately and like he was never going to let her go. "You know much have changed. Everything is now at lasting peace." He spoke to her softly, bringing her even closer to his chest.

"Yes and it's all because of you, my dear." Padme said towards her husband softly.

"To think this all started by being raised by Plagueis, killing many innocents, turning away from the darkness, meeting Obi-Wan and you, and keeping you protected and finding the ones who would try to kill you, marrying you and developing love for you, you actually showing me calmness and peace and now we're all at peace." Padme nodded with agreement and closed her eyes as they lived their days out at peace. The Jedi Order will continue to exist. And years would eventually pass and the Jedi would carry down for thousands of years.

So much fates were change. And everything were at peace. History were forever change.

This is Rise From Darkness.

**A/N: Now, I have finally finished this story at last. It have been a blast despite the grammar mistakes in each chapter. I know I suck in terms of grammar. :( but I will continue to try and not give up with these stories and try to improve each story/chapter. Now, I have signed up with fanfiction on my computer and may be able to write sentences better rather than with my phone.**

**I have another story planned named**

**The Padawan Becomes The Master**


End file.
